Kekuatan Seorang Uzumaki Naruto
by Uzumaki Archon
Summary: menceritakan tentang kehidupan seorang naruto yang tadinya terjatuh dalam lubang kebencian yang dalam , akan tetapi karena pertolongan dari kyubi . ia pun dapat berubah kembali ke jalan yang benar , Kyubi pun diam - diam memberikan kekuatan Sage Of The Six Pat kepada naruto , akankah kekuatan itu digunakan untuk kebaikan atau kehancuran bagi naruto ?
1. Chapter 1 Kekuatan

** Kekuatan Seorang Uzumaki**

Prologue

Pagi yang cerah untuk bocah berumur 7 tahun yang hidup sendirian di apartemen pemberian Hokage Ketiga.

Tapi suasana indah itu pun hilang seketika jikala semua penduduk yang mengejarnya ,

NARUTO POV

" kenapa mereka mengejarku , apa salahku hingga mereka begitu membenciku, setiap kali aku keluar rumah mereka bahkan tak segan segan ingin membunuhku .

NARUTO POV END

Chapter 1 "PENGENALAN dan persahabatan"

Hei bocah kemari kau " ucap salah satu penduduk desa tersebut.  
Kenapa,kenapa kalian mengejarku"Tanya naruto  
kau bilang kenapa ? kaulah yang menyebabkan keluarga kami mati karna siluman yang ada ditubuhmu itu bocah"ucap penduduk itu.

Setelah itu penduduk pun melempari naruto dengan senjata yang mereka bawa, bahkan ada juga shinobi yang juga membalaskan dendamnya.

Naruto hanya bias diam saja . ia tak bias berbuat apa-apa.  
seketika shinobi itu merapal jutsu "KATON;Goukakyou no Jutsu"

Lalu bola api itu pun meluncur dengan cepat ke naruto lalu seketika naruto memejamkan matanya dan seketika tiba-tiba "KUCYOSHE; Dragon Fire"

Lalu muncul asap yang melindungi tubuh naruto lalu munculah sosok naga yang sangat besar menyerang penduduk. Penduduk pun hanya diam terduduk lesu melihat naga yang hamper membunuhnya lalu shinobi-shinobi pun mulai berdatangan ke asal suara.

Pria memakai baju dengan hitai ate yang menutupi mata sebelah kirinya pun dengan cepat kea rah suara itu

Dan alangkah terkejutnya dia melihat sosok naga yang besar

Lalu shinobi lain memanggil pria itu

"hei kakashi ayo kita tunjukan kekuatan rival kita pada monster itu" ucap seorang itu

"terserah kau sajalah Gai "ucap kakashi dengan nada coolnya

"yosh semangat mudaku pun membara , ayo , kakashii" mereka pun melaju cepat dengan jutsunya

Seketika gai langsung memukul naga iitu dengan pukulanya "konoha;Senpu"

Naga itu pun dengan mudah menghindari serangan monster taijutsu Desa Konoha itu

Lalu kakashi merapal jutru "RAIKIRI"

Seketika kakashi muncul dan menyerang naga itu tepat di kepalanya . dan "POFF" seketika naga itu pun menghilang dengan kepulan asap

"wah kau memang hebat Hatake Kakashi" ucap serorang shinobi Dan desa konoha pun segera membantu penduduk yang terkena serangan naga itu.  
naruto pun bangun dari pingsanya dan alangkah kagetnya ia melihat desa konoha yang ia cintai ini porak poranda

Ia pun merasakan ada yang aneh dengan matanya seketika ia berjalan kearah genangan air yang tak banyak  
alangkah kagetnya ia melihat keanehan pada matanya. matanya kini berpolah riak air berwana biru.

"kenapa a-apa ini ,aku merasakan kekuatan !" ucap naruto sembari membasuh mukanya

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi" ucap naruto yang penasaran

"**HEI BOCAH KEMARILAH"**ucap seseorang dengan nada yang menggelegar hati naruto

"siapa itu" Tanya naruto

"**Kemarilah bocah ,konsentrasikan dan tutup matamu itu bocah"**ucap seseorang itu yang terbilang mengerikan

"ba-baiklah " naruto pun menutup matanya dan alngkah terkejutnya ia tiba tiba berada disuatu tempat yang tak ia kenal

Tempat itu pun hanya diterangi cahaya lilin  
dan naruto pun berjalan menyusuri tempat itu dan seketika narutoo pun kaget dengan apa yang dihadapanya. Dihadapanya ini telah ada sebuah kurungan besar dengan ada segel yang ditengah tengahnya.

MINDSCAPE

"**oo kau sudah disini bocah"**ucap seseorang dengan nada mengerikan itu

"si-siapa kau dan mau apakau" ucap naruto dengan nada khawatirnya

"**tenang saja bocah aku akan membantumu kembali seperti semula bocah" **ucap seseorang yang dari tadi ditempat itu

"tunjukan dulu siapa kau" ucap naruto yang sekarang sedikit tenang karena ada orang yang akan membantunya

"**baiklah"ucap orang itu**

Lalu orang itu pun muncul  
dan alangkah kagetnya naruto melihat monster berkor 9 dengan mata horizontal berwarna merah darah

"**kenapa bocah , kau takut hah"**ucap monster itu

" ti-tidak kok " ucap naruto

" **sudah tak usah bohong padaku bocah  
yasudah perkenalkan , namaku adalah kurama atau yang sering orang bilang KYUBI no Kitsune"ucap kyubi**

"a-apa , tapi kyubi kan sudah mati dibunuh yondaime hokage" ucap naruto sembari memegang kepalanya

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sih "ucap naruto sambil menggeleng gelengkan kepala"

"**HAHAHA… memangnya siapa yang bisa membunuhku bocah. Aku adalah mahluk abadi kau tahu. Dan manusia rendahan seperti kalian pun tak akan bisa membunuhku haha"**ucap kyubi sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak

"baiklah kalau begitu apa yang kau lakukan didalam tubuhku kyubi ?" Tanya naruto

"**dasar bodoh kau naruto , aku disegel oleh ayahmu ke dalam tubuhmu untuk melindungi konoha sialan ini bodoh"**ucap Kyubi dengan nada kesal

"**mereka mati tepat dihari kau dilahirkan bodoh"**ucap kyubi

"ja-jadi kau tahu siapa orang tuaku kyubi? " Tanya naruto sambil menangis

"**tentu saja naruto"**ucap kyubi

"kalau begitu siapa sebenarnya orang tuaku kyubi" Tanya lagi naruto

"**baiklah , baiklah sudah jangan menangis bocah. Ayahmu adalah Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze dan ibumu adalah Seorang jinchuriki sebelum dirimu Uzumaki Kushina. "**ucap kyubi dengan nada dingin

Naruto pun lagsung kaget mendengar itu semabri mengusap ngusap air matanya

"aku bangga menjadi anak kalian , Ayah Ibu" ucap naruto yang sudah tak nangis lagi

"**sepertinya anak kalian akan menjadi penerus cita-cita kalian Minato , Kushina " batin kyubi dengan seringainya**

"baiklah sekarang bagaimana aku kembali ke tempat asalku dan kembali seperti semula kyubi? " Tanya naruto

"**tutup matamu dan aliri cakra ke matamu naruto! " ucap kyubi**

"baik kyubi" ucap naruto

Dan seketika **mata** naruto pun kembali menjadi mata biru laut kembali

"**dan untuk kembali ke dunia mu cukup tutup matamu saja"**ucap kyubi

'baiklah kyubi , tapi sebelum aku pergi , kau mau menjadi teman pertamaku kyubi" Tanya naruto yang memohon karena selama ini taka da yang mau berteman denganya

"**terserah kau sajalah gaki" **ucap kyubi

Naruto mendengar itu pun senang dengan senyum lima jarinya

"**baiklah sebaiknya kau cepat kembali dan beristirahatlah gaki" ucap kyubi  
**"**karena besok aku akan menjelaskan seluruh kekuatanmu dan melatihmu untuk menjadi hokage dan meneruskan cita-cita orang tuamu"** ucap kyubi

"baiklah Kurama" ucap naruto dengan senangya

Mindscape off

Setelah itu naruto pun kembali dan ke apartemenya . setelah itu naruto pun mandi setelah itu makan dan tak terasa jam sudah menunjukan jam 7

"**cepatlah tidur naruto besok aku akan melatihmu"**ucap kyubi  
"baiklah kyubi'ucap naruto

Setelah itu naruto pun tidur dengan lelapnya. Dari kejauhan tampak 3 orang anbu yang menjaga naruto karena tugas dari sang hokage. Setelah itu mereka pun pergi untuk melapor kepada sang hokage tentang mucnculnya naga dan kejadian aneh yang dialami naruto. Dengan shunshinya

Hokage room

Sang hokage sedang sibuk dengan dokumen dokumen yang tak tahu sampai kapan habisnya setelah itu ada bunyi "tok..tok..tok"

"masuk" ucap hokage

'kami melapor Tuan" ucap salah seorang anbu

" baiklah apa?" ucap sang hokage

"ini tentang Naruto dan kejadian tadi siang tuan" ucap anbu  
" memangnya ada apa dengan naruto " ucap hokage dengan mulai serius

" naruto tiba tiba bertindak aneh tuan , tiba-tiba saja saat naruto akan diserang oleh penduduk desa , naruto tiba-tiba memejamkan mata dan tampak chakra yang terpancar dari dua buah bola matanya dan seketika matanya menjadi pola riak air dan menurut informasi mata itu adalah doujutsu tuan" ucap anbu

"doujutsu.. ba-bagaimana bisa naruto punya doujutsu .. a-apa mungkin naruto adalah keturunan pemilik kekei genkai doujutsu" ucap hokage

" dan mata itu adalah Rinnegan .. apa benar ? " ucap hokage kepada sang anbu

"benar tuan" ucap hokage

Lalu hokage pun menyuruh anbu itu keluar dan melakukan tugasnya dan hokage itu pun mengayunkan tanganya lalu seketika anbu itu pun pergi dengan shunshinya

"minato,khusina anak kalian adalah anak spesial" batin hokage ketiga sembari meneteskan air mata nya karena naruto sudah dianggap sebagai cucunya sendiri

"aku harus melakukan sesuatu agar naruto tidak menarik perhatian tetua konoha , karena jika para tetua tahu apa yang dialami dan kekuatan naruto maka naruto akan dijadikan senjata oleh desa dan aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi"batin hokage ketiga

Setelah itu hokage itu pun kembali dengan pekerjaanya yang belum selesai

Naruto Apartemen

_"yosh aku akan segera latihan dengan kyub dan menjadi hokage terukuat di konoha horee" senyum naruto_

_"__**kau sudah siap bocah"**__ucap kyubi_

_"Siap"ucap naruto_

_"**baiklah buatlah satu bhunshun saja agar aku dapat berpindah ke tubuh bhunshin mu itu" ucap kyubi**_

_Dan seketika muncul satu bhunsin dan mata bhunshin itu pun berubah menjadi merah darah dan tanda kumis di pipinya pun menebal._

_"__**sekarang aku akan menjelaskan kekuatanmu, tapi jangan disini lebih baik kita ke hutan"**__ ucap kyubi_

_" baiklah aku tahu satu hutan yang aman disini yaitu hutan kematian" ucap naruto_

_"__**baiklah ayo kita pergi" ucap kyubi**_

_Kepergian mereka diikuti 3 orang anbu yang menjaga naruto dan ternyata kyubi sudah menyadarinya dari tadi tapi kyubi membiarkanya karena 3 orang anbu itu ditugaskan untuk menjaga naruto_

_Mereka pun sampai dihutan kematian lalu kyubi menjelaskan kekuatan sesungguhnya naruto_

_"__**baiklah naruto aku akan menjelaskan kekuatanmu yang sesungguhnya , kau mempunyai gen dari seorang legenda naruto" **__ucap kyubi _

_"gen seorang legenda siapa itu kurama" ucap naruto yang tidak mengerti_

_"__**dia adalah dewa para shinobi beliau juga yang menciptakanku dari chakra biju ekor 10 (jubi) beliau punya tehnik mata doujutsu terkuat yang pernah ada yaitu Rinnegan dan juga…"**__ucap kyubi_

_"dan juga apa kyubi ?" ucap naruto yang tak mengerti_

_"__**kau akan menjadi dewa naruto jika kau menggunakan kekuatan itu , kekuatan rinegan adalah jika kau menggunakanya terlalu sering kau tidak akan mengalami kebutaan dan kau akan menguasai kelima elemen sekaligus naruto tapi sepertinya kau tidak akan menjadi dewa naruto tapi kau akan menjadi tuhan karena kekuatanmu itu naruto" ucap kyubi**_

_"__jadi tuhan apa maksudmu itu kyubi ?" Tanya naruto yang tak mengerti_

_"__**kau ini anak minato atau bukan bodoh, ayahmu adalah ninja paling jenius di konoha sialan itu" bentak kyubi sambil menjitak kepala ke naruto**_

_" **baiklah sekarang aku akan menggunakan kekuatanku naruto" **__ucap kyubi _

_Dan tiba tiba aura chakra merah pun muncul dan menyelimuti tubuh naruto dan tiba tiba naruto mengeluarkan aura pembunuh yang sangat pekat yang bahkan 3 anbu yang dari tadi mengawasi naruto diam tak bergerak karena kaget akan kekuatan naruto_

_Tiba tiba saja mata naruto berputar menjadi mata merah darah dengan 3 tomoe _

_"apa mungkin itu sharingan . tapi bagaimana bisa naruto punya sharingan . setahuku ia bukan keturunan klan uchiha" ucap naruto_

_Lalu mata naruto pun berputar menjadi seperti shuriken lalu menjadi shuriken dengan motif shuriken api dengan 6 tomoe dan benar saja mata naruto menjadi mangekyou sharingan uchiha shisui dan eternal mangekyou sharingan uchiha madara _

_Sontak ke 3 anbu itu pun kaget _

_"tak mungkin naruto adlah keturunan uchiha" ucap anbu dengan kaget_

_Lalu mata naruto berputar lagi menjadi mata biru berpola riak air dan benar saja itu adalah mata legenda yang dimiliki rikudou sennin_

_Dan kembali lagi ke3 anbu itu pun langsung tak bisa apa-apa melihat mata naruto_

_"__**kau memang hebat naruto . baiklah aku akan menjelaskan kekuatanmu, mata mu yang berwarna merah tadi adalah sharingan dengan mata itu kau bisa memprediksi 3 detik sebelum itu terjadi dan selanjutnya mata mu berbentuk seperti shuriken itu adalah mangekyou sharingan milik Uchiha shisui dengan mangekyou itu kau bisa dengan mudah menggunakan jutsu KOTOAMATSUKAMI jutsu itu adalah jutsu yang mempengaruhi otak musuh bahkan hanya dengan musuhmu melihat matamu kau bisa mengubah jalan pikiran musuhmu itu seperti lawanmu menjadi anak buahmu dan selanjutnya matamu berubah menjadi shuriken api dengan 6 tomoe itu adalah eternal mangekyou sharingan milik ninja legendaris Uchiha Madara dengan mata itu kau bisa menggunakan jutsu seperti api hitam amaterasu ,tsukiyomi dan susano.o sempurna milik Madara Uchiha lalu satu lagi itu adalah mata Rinnegan itu adalah doujutsu terkuat yang pernah ada dengan itu kau sudah tahu sendiri kan kemampuanya." Ucap kyubi dengan kagum melihat kekuatan naruto**_

_"__ini hebat kurama" ucap naruto dengan nada senang _

_Setelah itu mereka berdua pun berlatih dan ketiga anbu itu pun pergi ke tempat hokage untuk melaporkan apa yang terjadi dengan naruo dan sontak saja hokage pun kaget menjerit karena tak mungkin naruto memiliki kekuatan yang dapat menghancurkan dunia itu_

_"minato anakmu bukan anak sembarangan kalau begitu aku akan memasukan anakmu ke akademi agar ia kelak menjadi hokage seperti yang kau harapakan minato " ucap sang hokage sambil menatap patung wajah Yondaime Hokage._

_Setelah itu sang hokage itu pun pergi untuk mendaftarkan naruto ke akademi_

_Setelah itu di apartemen naruto_

_Tampak naruto sangat kelelahan karena berlatih dengan kyubi yang juga monster ekor terkuat dan tiba tiba dari pintu muncul suara "tok…tok…tok" _

_Naruto pun keluar dan melihat 2 orang anbu menyampaikan pesan kepada naruto_

_" naruto kau di panggil oleh hokage " ucap anbu itu dan langsung menghilang dengan shunshinya_

_Naruto pun dating ke tempat hokage_

_"tok..tok..tok"_

_"masuk"_

_"ada apa kau memanggilku sarutobi-jiji" ucap naruto dengan nada bertanya_

_" tidak apa kok naruto , besok aku akan memasukanmu ke akademi ninja konoha " ucap sang hokage_

_" apa benar itu sarutobi jiji" ucap naruto dengan bahagia_

_"iya naruto" ucap hokage juga senang _

_"baiklah jiji aku pergi dulu " ucap naruto_

_Dari kejauhan konoha salah sorang dengan warna tubuh yang aneh dengan temanya yang memakai topeng dengan satu lobang di topeng kananya dan memakai jubah hitam motif awan merah _

_"dia bukan anak sembarangan kan Tobi" ucap orang yang berwujud aneh itu_

_" benar zetsu, kalau kita bisa memilikinya di Akatsuki maka rencana kita akan segera tercapai dengan mudah" ucap tobi_

_" jadi apa yang kita lakukan sekarang tobi "Tanya zetsu_

_"kita harus menunggu sampai anak itu berumur 17 tahun ,karena dia akan pergi dari desa dan saat itulah aku akan membujuknya agar bergabung dengan akatsuki"ucap tobi_

_Setelah itu mereka pun pergi dari konoha zetsu pun kedalam tanah dan tobi seperti terserap di topengnya._

_To be continued_


	2. Chapter 2 Pengikut Setia

Kekuatan Seorang Uzumaki

Chapter 2: Kekuatan

Pagi yang cerah bagi Uzumaki Naruto , setelah itu dia pergi dari kamar tidur dan segera pergi ke kantor hokage untuk mengetahui pengumuman jounin Desa Konoha

"cepat cepat aku sudah tidak sabar" batin naruto sambil memakai pakaian ala chunin yang diterimanya itu.

Siapa sangkah naruto adalah shinobi paling jenius yang pernah dilahirkan di konoha selain Ayahnya dan Orochimaru

Kenapa tidak dia umur 9 tahun menjadi Chunin  
14 tahun Menjadi Jounin . dan sekarang ia menjadi orang kepercayaan Hokage yang baru Tsunade Senju sang Godaime Hokage.

Sehari-harinya naruto hanya duduk-duduk santai di ruang hokage

FLASHBACK ON

Malam yang dingin bagi naruto dan jiraiya yang mencari hokage baru karena hokage ke 3 telah tewas karena invasi Orochimaru kepada konoha , sebenarnya jiraiya sudah dicalonkan untuk menjadi hokage , namun ia merasa tidak pantas menerima jabatan itu, lalu ia memutuskan untuk mencari tsunade dengan mengajak muridnya Naruto Sang penyelamat menurutnya

"yo,naruto ayo kita ke tsunade untuk membawanya kekonoha" ucap jiraiya

"baik jiraiya-sensei"balas naruto

Flashback OFF

Pagi ini naruto akan memberikan laporan kepada hokage karena misinya yang sudah selesai

"tok…tok…tok" suara pintu

"masuk" ucap sang hokage

"yosh ini aku tuan" ucap naruto dengan semangatnya

"apa sudah selesai naruto" ucap hokage

"sudah tuan hehehe" senyum naruto

"baiklah silahkan pergi" ucap sang hokage

"baik tuan tapi sebelum itu aku punya keinginan tsunade-baa-san "ucap naruto

"apa itu naruto pasti akan kulakukan" ucap tsunade karena naruto sudah ia anggap seperti cucu sendiri

"a-anu ba-san aku ingin keluar Konoha untuk merantau " ucap naruto dengan nada serius

"APA ! untuk apa kau keluar desa naruto" ucap tsunade sambil menghentakan meja

" aku ingin menyebarkan kedamaian di dunia ini ba-san karena aku tak ingin lagi melihat darah tumpah karena berebut kekuasaan, selain itu aku juga ingin menambah pengetahuan dari dunia luar" ucap naruto dengan nada serius

"hhh baiklah naruto ,aku mengijinkanmu tapi hati-hati dijalan apalagi dengan akatsuki" ucap tsunade dengan halus

"terima kasih baa-san" ucap naruto dengan bahagianya

"kapan kau akan berangkat naruto" ucap tsunade

"besok pagi baa-san" balas naruto

" baiklah aku akan mengantarkanmu besok " ucap tsunade dengan tersenyum

" termia kasih baa-san , aku pergi dulu baa-san untuk pamit dengan sahabat-sahabatku, jaa"ucap naruto sambil menutup pintu

Setelah itu naruto mendatangi sahabat sahabatnya , semua sahabtnya rela ditinggalkan naruto tapi tidak untuk shikamaru karena shikamaru adalah sahabat terdekat naruto dan dapat dikatakan mereka berdua sudah seperti adik kakak bahkan ia sampai nangis akan ditinggalkan naruto karena kalau naruto tidak ada tidak aka nada lagi yang menemani shikamaru bermain shogi. Naruto yang melihat itu pun hanya tersenyum lima jari

"tenang saja shikamaru ,aku akan pulang secepatnya" ucap naruto sambil senyum seringai

Ke esokan harinya tepatnya pagi hari semua sahabat dan hokage pun berkumpul untuk memberikan salam perpisahan untuk naruto

Naruto pun dating dengan hanya memakai kimono warna orange dengan jubbah merah dan ada pedang di punggunya( mirip seperti rikudou sennin)

"hei naruto jangan lupakan kami ya" ucap shikamaru sambil nangis

Setelah itu naruto pun berjalan meninggalkan konoha

"tsunade apa tidak apa-apa dia kau biarkan pergi" Tanya jiraiya

"tenanglah jiraiya naruto itu bukan orang sembarangan" ucap tsunade sambil seringai

Tentu saja sang hokage berkata seperti itu naruto saja bukan orang sembarangan ia bahkan menguasai semua doujutsu kecuali byakugan menguasai seluruh elemen termasuk mokuton dan juga ia menguasai sage mode hanya dalam waktu 3 hari dan ia juga disebut sebut Kiroi Senkou ke 2 karena kecepatanya yang sepadan dengan ayahnya minato karena ia juga menguasai Hiraishin No jutsu.

Dan sekarang petualangan naruto yang sesungghunya pun dimulai !

Di pedalaman hutan tak jauh dari sana terdapat sebuah gua dengan batu sebagai penutup gua

Dan terdapat pula 9 orang memakai jubbah bermotif awan merah yang sedang mengadakan rapat

"kalian sudah berkumpul, baiklah akan aku jelaskan rencananya" ucap salah seorang tersebut yang bernama pain

"menurut informasi dari zetsu , Uzumaki Naruto saat ini telah keluar dari desa untuk mencari apa itu perdamaian , kita akan menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menangkap kyubi , dan inilah saatnya kita mulai perburuan biju "ucap pain dengan nada dingin

"mula-mula kita tangkap ekor satu ichibi , deidara ,sasori aku tugaskan kalian untuk menangkapnya"ucap pain

"yah baiklah sudah lama aku tak menunjukan seniku kepada dunia, seni ku menunggu" ucap deidara

"seni adalah keabadian bodoh" ucap sasori

"bodoh aku akan menghancurkan mu dengan seniku ini"ucap deidara

"Sudahlah sasori deidara lebih baik kalian pergi segera karena lebih cepat lebih baik" ucap pain

"hidan kakuzu kalian tangkap nibi dan itachi kisame kalian terus awasi uzumaki naruto , rapat selesai" ucap pain

Setelah itu masing " anggota organisasi akatsuki itu pun menghilang

Di desa Sunagakure dan kumogakure sedang terjadi penyerangan oleh anggota akatsuki dan akibatnya jinchuriki dari masing-masing desa itu pun diambil tak terkecuali sang kazekage ke 5 Gaara .

Ditempat lain naruto sedang focus mengambil energy alam ya, itu adalah sage mode

Tak jauh dari naruto 2 orang memakai jubah hitam bermotif awan merah sedang memata"matai naruto

"itachi tampaknya bocak kyubi itu sudah mengetahui keberadaan kita" ucap kisame dengan santai

"kalau begitu tak ada cara lain selain melawan naruto"ucap itachi dengan datar

Dengan cepat mereka sudah di depan naruto yang sedang merapal sage mode di bawah pohon

"wah,wah tampaknya ada tamu kehormatan yah"ucap naruto dengan santai

"**hei Bocah ,hati –hati ada akatsuki,satu orang yang ada di depanmu itu punya sharingan" ucap kurama**

"oh ya, apakah aku boleh mengeluarkan kekuatanku kurama"Tanya naruto dalam hati

"**terserah kau saja naruto, tapi jika kau tak membunuh mereka, itu lebih baik karena mereka bisa menjadi mata-mata di akatsuki"ucap kurama**

"baiklah aku mengerti" ucap naruto lalu membuka matanya dan matanya kini pun menjadi mata katak

"wah ,wah ada apa kalian menemuiku ? "Tanya naruto dengan santai sambil duduk bersila dengan mata tertutup

"kami hanya ingin kyubi yang ada dalam tubuhmu itu bocah"ucap kisame dan langsung menebaskan pedang nya ke kepala naruto

Tapi serangan itu pun hanya menyapu ruang hampa karena naruto sudah ada diatas pohon

" apa cepat sekali kau bocah" ucap kisame dengan shok

Naruto tiba" menghilang menggunakan jutsu hiraishin milik ayahnya , sebelumnya ia telah melemparkan beberapa kunai cabang 3 ke segala penjuru untuk berjaga" kalau ada musuh yang datang saat naruto istiahat.

"jangan-jangan naruto.."batin itachi sambil melihat-lihat keadaan sekitar

"hati hati kisame, naruto adalah shinobi tercepat didunia karena Hiraishinya" ucap itachi sambil menunjuk kearah naruto

"aah, biasa saja kok itachi-san, jangan terlalu memujiku" ucap naruto yang sedang santai sambil menutup matanya

Lalu kisame merapal jutsu "**SUITON : SURYODAN no JUTSU"**  
lalu semburan air dengan hiu pun menerpa naruto dan alangkah kagetnya kisame tiba-tiba naruto sudah ada dibelakangnya dengan kunai yang ada di leher kisame dan dengan cepat itachi membuka matanya dan tampaklah mangekyou sharingan itachi

"tampaknya aku harus menggunakan itu.." batin itachi lalu menutup matanya

beberapa detik kemudian ia membuka matanya dan berkata :

**SUSANO'O**

Lalu munculah tengkorak lalu ia memakai baju perang dan satu pedang penyegel totsuka dan cermin yata dibawah **Susano'o** itachi

Itachi pun menyerang naruto tapi dengan santainya naruto menghindarinya

"apa tidak apa-apa itachi-san menggunakan mata itu terlalu sering? Tanya naruto dengan santai dengan menutup matanya

"rasakan ini bocah" ucap kisame sambil mengayunkan pedang nya kea rah kepala naruto dan lagi lagi naruto dengan cepat menghindarinya dan duduk santai bersila di bawah pohon

**"katon :goukakyou no jutsu"**

Bola api yang berukuran besar pun meluncur kea rah naruto dan lagi lagi naruto dengan santainya menghindarinya

**"suiton : dragon shark"**

**"katon : dei endan"**

Dua jutsu itu pun melaju menyerang naruto lagi lagi naruto menghilang dan alangkah terkejutnya itachi dan kisame saat tubuh mereka sudah terlilit pohon

"ini saatnya aku beraksi itachi-san kisame-san" ucap naruto lalu membuka matanya dan nampaklah mata sage mode naruto

Naruto pun merapal sebuah jutsu

**"mokuton : dead forest"**

Lalu muncul pohon – pohon yang mengikat itachi dan kisame , naruto kemudian merapal heand seal kembali

** "Suiton : tsunami"**

** "ration : dragon"**

Lalu dua jutsu itu pun menyatu dan menciptakan naga listrik yang besar lalu melaju menyerang itachi dan kisame

Mereka berdua pun terkena serangan telak dari naruto dan tiba tiba naruto sudah ada didepan itachi dan kisame yang terduduk dan terluka parah

Itachi pun mengeluarkan jutsu

**"amaterasu"**

mata kiri itachi pun mengeluarkan darah

Api hitam itu pun hampir mengenai naruto tapi dengan cepat naruto menghindarinya

"ini saatnya itachi" ucap kisame

**"suiton : shark Tsunami"**

**"suiton : samehada flash"**

**"Suiton : dragon shark"**

Tiga jutsu itu pun melaju kencang kearah naruto tapi dengan santainya naruto mengeluarkan jutsu

**SUSANO'O**

Munculah sebuah prajurit raksasa yang melindungi naruto dan tiga jutsu milik kisame pun meledak karena terkibas oleh pedang susano'o naruto

Itachi yang melihat naruto menggunakan susano'o pun kaget

"bagaimana mungkin , susano milik naruto bahkan sudah sangat sempurna , bahkan kekuatanya kurasa mampu menhanurkan gunung dalam satu serangan "batin itachi sambil memandang mata naruto yang sudah berubah menjadi eternal mangekyou sharingan

Lalu itachi dan kisame pun pingsan karena kehabisan chakra

Naruto pun kembali ke wujud semulanya

"kalian terlalu memaksakan diri" ucap naruto

Naruto lalu merapal sage mode kembali naruto pun teringat omongan fukaku karena sebelumnya naruto diajari cara memberikan chakra kepada orang yang kehabisan chakra

FLASHBACK ON

"hei naruto , jika kau sudah menguasai senjutsu maka kau akan bisa melakukan beberapa hal yang tak bisa dilakukan orang lain" ucap fukaku

"apa itu " balas naruto dengan bertanya

" kau bisa melacak keberadaan orang lain bahkan hingga ke ujung dunia,dank au juga bisa tahan serangan dan satu lagi kau bisa memberikan chakra senjutsumu itu kepada orang yang butuh chakra "

Ucap fukaku

FLASHBACK OFF

Naruto lalu membuka matanya dan segera menuju kea rah kisame dan itachi yang pingsan lalu naruto menyentuh tangan dari itachi dan kisame dan tampak tubuh kisame dan itachi yang bersinar dan perlahan tubuh mereka pun kembali pulih

"**kau hebat bocah, tak percuma aku melatihmu selama 10 tahun"**ucap kyubi dengan seringanya

"aahh, biasa saja kok kurama kalau saja aku tak kau latih mungkin aku tak akan menjadi seperti ini sekarang " balas naruto dengan rendah hati

"**anakmu memang hebat Minato ,Khusina" batin kyubi sambil tersenyum lalu memejamkan matanya dan bersiap untuk tidur kembali**

Sementara itu naruto telah duduk diantara kisame dan itachi yang pingsan

"akhh apa yang terjadi " ucap kisame

"mataku sudah sembuh dan chakraku sepertinya meningkat drastic"

Ucap itachi yang tak percaya

"kau benar itachi" ucap kisame yang merasakan ada yang beda dari tubuhnya

"kau naruto , apa yang kau lakukan kepada kami" Tanya itachi dengan kaget terhadap tubuhnya

" taka apa-apa aku hanya memberikan chakra senjutsu kepada kalian karena jika tidak mungkin kalian akan mati kehabisan chakra dan aku tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi" balas naruto dengan rendah hati

" jadi kau lah yang telah menolong kami , kami hutang nyawa padamu naruto" ucap kisame dengan rendah hati juga

"terima kasih naruto" ucap itachi dengan tersenyum

"jadi sekarang kalian mau kemana itachi-san , kisame-san " Tanya naruto

" yang jelas kami akan keluar dari akatsuki dan memulai petualangan baru" ucap kisame dengan tersenyum

" benar , tugasku sudah selesai" tambah itachi

" kami akan ikut denganmu naruto" ucap itachi dan kisame

"apa benar kalian akan ikut denganku" Tanya naruto yang sedikit shok karena baru kali ini ia puya pengikut S Rank Missing-Nin

"benar naruto, kami akan memulai petualangan baru denganmu naruto' ucap kisame

" baiklah kalau begitu aku akan membuat organisasi yang tujuanya adalah menciptakan perdamaian apa kalian ikut denganku " Tanya naruto kepada itachi dan kisame

"dengan senang hati" ucap kisame dan itachi dengan seringainya

"yosh , baiklah aku akan kembali kekonoha untuk pencabutan missing-nin dirimu itachi" ucap naruto

"dan kau kisame aku akan usahakan hehehe" senyum naruto

" terima kasih naruto" ucap itachi dan kisame

"tapi sebelum itu aku akan buat penginapan disini untuk kalian berlindung"

Ucap naruto

**MOKUTON : House**

Lalu munculah sebuah rumah dari bwah tanah

"baiklah aku pergi dulu" ucap naruto lalu menghilang dengan hiraishin no jutsunya

"terima kasih Naruto " ucap kisame bebarengan dengan itachi dengan tersenyum

Di tempat lain digua tempat akatsuki berkumpul sedang berlangsung enyegelan biju ekor dua dan ekor satu

" yah cukup memakan waktu juga yah, karena penyegelan ini aku jadi tidak bisa menyembahkan tumbal bagi Dewa Jashin " ucap hidan kesal karena tidak dapat menyembahkan tumbal bagi dewa jashinya itu.

" diamlah Hidan , kalau tidak akan kubunuh dewamu itu" ucap seorang anggota akatsuki memakai masker yang menutupi mukanya

" hei jangan macam" kau Kakuzu " balas hidan marah

Lalu muncul zetsu dari bawah tanah dan menyampaikan berita buruk  
" ketua tampaknya kisame dan itachi telah bergabung dengan naruto dan mereka sudah membentuk organisasi baru" ucap zetsu lalu kembali ke dalam tanah

"wah tampaknya kau ingin bermain-main denganku ya kisame,itachi" ucap pain dan memperlihatkan mata rinneganya

Di tempat lain di konohagakure di gedung hokage tampak naruto sudah berada di depan pintu itu dan segera "tok…tok…tok"

"masuk" ucap sang hokage

" ini aku jiji naruto" ucap naruto dengan seringainya

"kapan kau pulang naruto" ucap hokage

" sebenarnya aku belum pulang kok jiji , tapi aku mau mengajukan permintaan untuk mencabut itachi sebagai s-missing-nin jiji" ucap naruto dan sontak membuat sang godaime kaget

" apa yang terjadi dengan itachi naruto dan mencabutnya itu bukan masalah yang gampang kau tahu semua itu butuh proses" ucap tsunade dengan membentak

" taka pa jiji, itachi sekarang sudah menjadi anak buahku , dan jika semua itu butuh proses, bilang saja bahwa sang nidaime kiroi senko yang mencabutnya, jiji, " ucap naruto sambil meninggalkan ruang hokage itu

" naruto , memangnya gampang apa mencabut status seorang shinobi yang sudah membantai seluruh klanya tersebut" batin sang hokage dengan nada kesal melihat kelakuan cucunya itu

Setelah itu godaime hokage pun rapat dan memutuskan untuk mencabut status itachi dan memperbolehkan itachi pulang kekonoha.  
naruto yang melihat dari jauh pun senang dengan keputusan itu lalu ia kembali ke tempat anggotanya berkumpul

" itachi statusmu sudah dicabut oleh hokage dan seluruh kage elemental dan juga kau kisame kau juga sudah boleh ke kirigakure kembali" ucap naruto dengan nada senangnya

" terima kasih naruto" ucap itachi dan kisame

Lalu mereka bertiga pun makan makanan yang sudah dimasak oleh itachi dengan jutsunya katon-nya

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3 Organisasi naruto

uchiha sabai

lnjutkan bray buat pain sndiri mnjadi anggota nruto ! **itu masih rahasia bro**

Saladin no jutsu

kuat. amat si naruto !** tenang aja nanti bakal ada musuh yang sepadan dengan naruto**

**mohon maaf karena tak bisa membalas reviews anda sekalihan karena internetnya lagi lemot**

**oke langsung aja**

.

.

Chapter 3 Organisasi Naruto

.

.

Pagi yang cerah bagi naruto,itachi,dan kisame .

Mereka saat ini sedang istirahat di rumah kecil di tengah hutan buatan naruto dengan jutsu mokutonya.

Di depan rumah tampak naruto sedang mengumpulkan energy alam untuk menyempurnakan jutsu spesialnya .

Saat naruto sedang asyik mengumpulkan energy alam tiba-tiba kegiatan naruto itu terhenti karena ada sosok yang dating . ia memakai baju hitam dengan celana hitam dengan mata hitam legam . ya, pria itu adalah itachi.

"ada apa itachi-san…?" ucap naruto yang telah menghentikan kegiatanya

Itachi menjawab

"naruto, aku ingin menanyakan keadaan adikku Sasuke , bagaimana keadaanya ?" ucap itachi lalu duduk di depan naruto

Itachi bertanya begitu karena satu-satunya orang yang paling dekat dengan sasuke adalah naruto

Naruto kemudian membuka matanya

"sasuke telah meninggalkan desa sejak 3 tahun yang lalu itachi-san, ia pergi ke tempat orochimaru untuk mendapat kekuatan , lalu ia akan datang untuk membunuhmu , maafkan aku itachi-san aku telah mencegahnya , bagaimanapun juga ia adalah sahabatku " ucap naruto sambil menangis karena kepergian sahabatnya itu

"aku telah mencegahnya saat pertarunganku denganya di lembah akhir " ucap naruto sambil terus menangis

.

.FLASHBACK ON

.

.

"hey sasuke mau kemana kau " ucap naruto dengan serius

Sasuke terus melompat sampai ia berdiri diatas patung Uchiha Madara , kemudian di susul Naruto yang berdiri di atas patung Hashirama Senju

"jangan menghalangiku dobe, kalau tidak aku akan membunuhmu " ucap sasuke kemudian ia memperlihatkan sharinganya

"aku akan menghentikanmu sasuke , semua cara akan ku lakukan untuk membawamu pulang bahkan aku harus membunuhmu jika perlu " ucap naruto

"hahaha , kalau begitu akan kubunuh kau narutooo " ucap sasuke kemudian ia masuk ke mode joutai level 1

Kemudian di punggung sasuke muncul sepasang tangan raksasa, rambut sasuke bertambah panjang dan di hidungnya terdapat symbol seperti sebuah shuriken

"kurama apakah ini saatnya aku menunjukan kekuatanku " batin naruto

"**terserah kau naruto , aku juga sudah muak dengan uchiha itu yang selalu meremehkanmu"ucap kurama dengan serius**

"baiklah " batin naruto

Sasuke kemudian berlari sangat kencang dan menendang naruto , namun sedetik sebelum naruto terkena tendangan sasuke ia tiba-tiba menghilang.

Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya terbelalak matanya ketika naruto sudah tidak ada di tempat

"apa ! cepat sekali dia, sebenarnya seberapa kuat dirimu naruto ?" batin sasuke

Naruto kemudian berlari menyerang sasuke tapi dengan mudah sasuke menghindarinya karena sharinganya

"aku harus menandai segel hiraishin di tubuhnya"batin naruto

Naruto terus saja menyerang sasuke , kemudian sasuke mundur kemudian ia merapal hand seal .

"**katon : Goukakyou no Jutsu "**

Seketika bola api besar menyerang naruto , naruto kemudian membuat hand seal.

"**suiton : suryiodan no jutsu"**

muncul naga air besar , dua jutsu tingkat A itu berbenturan menyebabkan kerusakan yang sangat parah di area pertarungan

sasuke terkena serangan telak naruto , begitu juga naruto yang terkena telak serangan sasuke

baju mereka kini compang-camping terkena masing-masing jutsu

sasuke terlempar saat terkena jutsu naruto tapi ia masih sanggup berdiri meski ia sedikit kehabisan chakra

"sial, chakraku hampir habis karena terlalu lama memakai sharingan dan juga kekuatan ini , aku harus cepat menyelesaikan ini" batin sasuke

Di tempat naruto berdiri

"sial, chakraku hampir habis, aku harus menggunakan jutsu itu " batin naruto

Sasuke masih berdiri meski sedikit gemetaran begitu juga naruto

"hey dobe ayo selesaikan ini " ucap sasuke kemudian merapal jutsu

**Chidori **

"baiklah teme"ucap naruto kemudian ia juga merapal jutsu

**Rasengan**

SKIP TIME

(kalian tahu sendiri kan kelanjutanya hehehe :D)

.

.

FLASHBACK OFF

.

.

"begitulah ceritanya itachi-san " ucap naruto dengan sedikit membungkukan kepalanya

"jadi begitu , terima kasih naruto , karena kau telah menjadi sahabat bagi adikku " ucap itachi yang masih terduduk lesu

"sama-sama itachi-san , kau sudah seperti kakakku , dan aku juga sudah mengetahui semua rahasia kenapa kau meninggalkan konoha" ucap naruto

Itachi yang mendengar perkataan naruto barusan kaget karena rahasia dirinya diketahui naruto

"ba-bagaimana k-kau mengetahuinya naruto ?" ucap itachi yang masih sedikit syok namun dapat ia sembunyikan karena ia adalah seorang uchiha

"tentu saja aku tahu itachi-san, aku dulu adalah mantan informan handal hokage ketiga, jadi aku mengetahui rahasia dirimu dari hokage-jiji" ucap naruto

" oo jadi begitu" ucap itachi

"tenang saja itachi-san aku tidak akan memberitahukanya kepada siapa-siapa" ucap naruto dengan ramah

"terima kasih naruto" ucap itachi lalu tersenyum ke arah naruto

Kemudian dari luar rumah tampak kisame yang berjalan kea rah itachi dan naruto

"wah-wah tampaknya kalian sudah bangun ya" ucap kisame

Sedangkan yang kisame ajak ngobrol hanya menjawab "hn" saja,

Kemudian kisame duduk di samping itachi, kemudian ia bertanya kepada naruto

"hei naruto kenapa kau pergi meninggalkan desa" Tanya kisame kemudian itachi juga bertanya

"benar, kenapa kau pergi meninggalkan desa naruto" itachi mengikuti

Lalu naruto menjawab

" sebenarnya aku pergi dari desa untuk menyebarkan perdamaian di dunia ini, aku tak mau ada pertumpahan darah kembali, oleh karena itu aku pergi meninggalkan desa" jawab naruto dengan santai

"sangat berbahaya jika kau pergi dari desa naruto , apa lagi Akatsuki sudah mulai bergerak untuk mencuri kyubi darimu , dan juga … " ucap itachi sebelum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya kisame langsung meneruskan kata-kata itachi

" ….dan juga Jinchuriki Ichibi adalah target pertama Akatsuki " ucap kisame dan sukses membuat naruto syok

Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung membelalakan matanya mendengar ucapan kisame , kenapa begitu , karena Jinchuriki Ichibi adalah temanya sendiri yaitu Gaara

" APA " ucap naruto dan tanpa sadar tekanan chakranya berubah menjadi aura pembunuh yang pekat

Bahkan itachi dan kisame yang merasakan aura pembunuh yang pekat itu hanya bisa menelan ludah di tenggorokanya

" aku tak pernah merasakan tekanan chakra sebesar ini , naruto benar-benar hebat" batin itachi dan kisame bersamaan

" aku tak bisa membiarkan ini terjadi " ucap naruto serius

" aku harus menghentikan akatsuki " ucap naruto yang masih serius

" lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan naruto " ucap kisame yang juga serius

" aku akan membentuk sebuah organisasi yang menentang akatsuki" ucap naruto serius

" maukah kalian berdua bergabung denganku itachi-san , kisame-san ?" Tanya naruto

" dengan senang hati naruto , aku juga sudah muak dengan orang yang namanya deidara itu, kalau kau bagaimana itachi " ucap kisame sambil menoleh ke arah itachi

" baiklah aku juga akan ikut, aku percaya padamu naruto " ucap itachi

"aku juga " ucap kisame

" terima kasih kalian telah mempercayai diriku" ucap naruto senyum

" baiklah nama kelompok ini adalah TSUKI , tujuan kelompok ini adalah menciptakan perdamaian tanpa pertumpahan darah dan mencegah perbudakan terhadap bijuu yang selama ini dijadikan senjata, dan juga… " ucap naruto

" dan juga apa naruto " ucap kisame dan itachi bebarengan

" aku akan membuat Clan baru " ucap naruto dan sukses membuat itachi dan kisame membelalakan matanya

" a-apa ! syarat untuk membuat clan adalah memiliki kekkei genkai , apa kau serius naruto " ucap itachi

" aku serius itachi-san , aku mempunyai cara tersendiri agar orang lain dapat memiliki kekkei genkai " ucap naruto santai

" apa mungkin naruto " ucap kisame yang tak percaya

"benar , dan sekarang aku akan memberi kalian kekkei genkai " ucap naruto kemudian ia berdiri dan menempelkan telapak tanganya di kepala itachi dan kisame

" kalian siap " ucap naruto

" apa kau benar-benar bisa melakukanya naruto " Tanya itachi

" sudahlah tenang saja " ucap naruto santai

" baiklah kami siap " ucap kisame dan itachi bersamaan

Naruto kemudian menutup matanya dan berbicara kepada kyubi

.

.

MINDSCAPE

.

.

" hei kurama ayo bangun , jangan tidur mulu " ucap naruto

" **ada apa naruto , berani sekali kau mengganggu tidurku" ucap** **kurama**

" ada hal serius yang harus kubicarakan denganmu " ucap naruto

" **yasudah ada apa kau menemuiku ?" ucap kurama**

" ini soal kekkei genkai yang akan kuberikan kepada anggotaku " ucap naruto

" **oo soal itu , bagaimana kalau kekkei genkai Sharingan ?" ucap kurama**

" bagus sekali itu kurama " ucap naruto senyum

" **yasudah cepat pergi , aku mau tidur" ucap kurama** lalu ia tidur didepan naruto

" dasar rubah tukang tidur " ucap naruto lalu pergi ke dunia nyata

.

.

MINDSCAPE OFF

.

.

Naruto kemudian sudah ada di dunia nyata , tanganya masih memegang kepala kisame dan itachi , kemudian ia bergumam

**Kurama : Kekkei Genkai sharingan no Jutsu**

Kemudian cahaya putih merasuki tubuh kisame dan itachi , lalu cahaya itu hilang kembali

" sekarang bangunlah itachi-san , kisame-san " ucap naruto

Kemudian mereka berdua membuka matanya , lalu itachi kaget dengan perubahan mata kisame yang tadinya berwarna biru menjadi warna merah darah dengan 9 tomoe, begitu juga kisame yang kaget dengan perubahan mata itachi

" kisame matamu sharingan " ucap itachi yang syok

" kau juga itachi , sharingan 9 tomoe" ucap kisame yang juga syok

" sudah jangan kaget begitu kisame-san , itachi-san , kalian telah aku beri kekkei genkai sharingan 9 tomoe, dengan sharingan itu kalian bisa mengendalikan 5 perubahan energy alam yaitu angin, tanah, air, petir, dan api dan juga kalian bisa membangkitkan mangekyou sharingan dan eternal mangekyou sharingan tanpa membunuh teman dan kalian tidak akan mengalami kebutaan jika memakainya terlalu lebih " ucap naruto santai

" ini hebat naruto" ucap kisame dan itachi bersamaan lagi

" yasudah itachi tolong ajari kisame untuk menguasai sharingan " ucap naruto

" baik naruto-sama " ucap itachi

" aah kenapa kalian panggil aku pakai suffix (sama) panggil saja aku naruto " ucap naruto

" tak bisa begitu naruto-sama , kau adalah pemimpin kami " ucap kisame

" ya sudah terserah kalian saja , aku mau mengumpulkan senjutsu dulu " ucap naruto lalu duduk bersila dan menutup matanya

" ayo muka hiu akan ku ajari kau menguasai sharingan "ucap itachi

Kisame yang mendengar itu kesal

" dasar muka datar , baiklah ayo " ucap kisame

.

.

KONOHAGAKURE

.

.

Sang hokage kini sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaanya yaitu dokumen-dokumen yang tak kunjung habis

" sial, kenapa hidupku jadi seperti ini semenjak naruto pergi dua hari yang lalu , jika saja ia tidak pergi mungkin aku bisa santai-santai dan minum sake sepuasnya hari ini" ucap tsunade sambil meneruskan pekerjaanya

Shizune sang asisten pun hanya tersenyum melihat masternya tersebut

Tiba-tiba dari balik pintu tok..tok..tok

"masuk" ucap sang godaime hokage

" lapor tuan , di perbatasan Hi no Kuni ada dua orang yang mencurigakan , mereka berdua memakai jubah hitam dengan awan merah " ucap anbu

" baiklah sekarang pergilah " ucap sang hokage

" HAI " ucap anbu kemudian pergi dengan kepulan asap

" jadi akatsuki sudah mulai bergerak " batin hokage

" Shizune cepat panggilkan jiraiya " ucap sang hokage

" hai " ucap shizune

.

.

1 jam kemudian

.

.

" yo, ada apa tsunade " ucap seorang tua dengan rambut warna perak

" tak bisakah kau lewat dari pintu jiraiya " ucap tsunade

" kau seperti tak kenal aku saja tsunade" ucap jiraiya

Sang hokage yang mendengar itu hanya sweetdrop

"ada apa kau memanggilku " ucap jiraiya

" ini tentang akatsuki" ucap tsunade

" apa mereka mulai bergerak" ucap jiraiya

" benar , tadi pagi para anbu melihat 2 orang akatsuki sedang menuju kearah utara, menurutku mereka akan pergi ke suna" ucap tsunade

" jika mereka memang telah bergerak , berarti mereka akan mencari Jinchuriki Ichibi, lebih baik kau kirim tim untuk kesana untuk berjaga-jaga " ucap jiraiya

" benar aku terima usulmu jiraiya, aku akan mengirim tim kakashi dan tim gai untuk ke perbatasan suna

" baiklah tugasku telah selesai " ucap jiraiya kemudian pergi dengan kepulan asap

" sial jadi itu hanya bunshin, dasar tukang mesum" ucap tsunade

.

.

1 jam kemudian

.

.

" tim gai , dan tim kakashi kalian aku beri misi untuk ke suna" ucap sang hokage

" baiklah akan kujelaskan misinya" ucap sang hokage

.

.

Skip Time

.

.

Di depan gerbang konoha sedang berkumpul tim gai dan tim kakashi yang sedang berkumpul dan tak berselang lama muncul seorang pemuda berambut nanas

" apa sudah selesai Shikamaru-nii " ucap seseorang tim kakashi

" sudah selesai konohamaru " ucap shikamaru

Konohamaru di masukkan ke tim kakashi untuk menggantikan naruto yang pergi meninggalkan desa

" baiklah ayo kita berangkat nanti misinya ku jelaskan saat di perjalanan " ucap shikamaru

Kemudian mereka pergi menuju desa suna

.

.

DEIDARA DAN SASORI

.

.

" hei sasori berapa lama lagi kita akan sampai ? aku sudah tak sabar lagi untuk menunjukan seniku" ucap deidara

" sebentar lagi juga sampai " ucap sasori

Tak berselang lama mereka berdua telah sampai di gerbang desa suna

" hei deidara lebih baik kau yang pergi untuk menangkap ichibi " ucap sasori

" lalu bagaimana dengan kau sasori " ucap deidara

" santai-santai bodoh " ucap sasori

" sialan kau muka boneka , lihat saja kalau saja kau tidak anggota akatsuki pasti sudah kuledakkan kau dengan seniku " ucap deidara

" sudah jangan banyak bicara , segera selesaikan itu " ucap sasori

Kemudian deidara mengambil tanah liat dari tasnya dan memasukanya ke mulut yang ada di tanganya , kemudian munculah burung raksasa , dan ia langsung terbang menuju ke pusat suna

Tak berselang lama bom-bom binatang laba-laba jatuh di desa suna

Sang kazekage langsung pergi ke tempat orang yang menjatuhkan bom-bom itu

" yaa hahaha seni adalah ledakan " ucap deidara

Kemudian ledakan yang sangat besar muncul, tapi dapat di tahan oleh pasir

" wah wah tampaknya sang kazekage telah muncul" ucap deidara

" jadi kau yang telah menyebabkan ini " ucap Gaara yang sekarang terbang menggunakan pasirnya

" baiklah aku akan menangkapmu ichibi " ucap deidara dengan seringainya

.

.

DI tempat naruto DKK

" kalian sudah siap " ucap naruto

" kami siap" ucap anggotanya

" baiklah ayo kita pergi ke suna " ucap naruto kemudian pergi dengan shunshinya di ikuti itachi dan kisame di belakang

" gaara tunggu aku " batin naruto

Dari kejauhan tampak dua orang memakai jubah akatsuki , dia adalah tobi dan zetsu

" kekuatanya tidak bisa diremehkan ya tobi " ucap zetsu

" naruto dan anggotanya bisa menjadi ancaman bagi kita " ucap tobi

" lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan " ucap zetsu

" kita harus menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menangkap kyubi dari naruto " ucap tobi

" jika kita tak menangkap kyubi rencana mata bulan kita tak akan tercapai " ucap tobi

Kemudian mereka pergi , yang satu seperti terhisap di tanah yang satu lagi seperti terhisap di mata sebelah kananya

Tak jauh dari mereka tampak seseorang yang memakai baju sama yaitu baju akatsuki yang sedang menguping pembicaraan zetsu dan tobi

Mata orang itu berwarna biru berpola riak air

" jadi kalian punya rencana lain " ucap orang tersebut

" aku akan membuat kalian menyesal karena memanfaatkan akatsuki untuk kepentingan diri kalian sendiri " ucap orang tersebut kemudian hilang dalam kepulan asap

.

.

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4 Misi Penyelamatan

CHAPTER 4 MUNCULNYA CLAN BARU

.

.

SUNAGAKURE

.

.

Gaara sang kazekage sedang terbang mengendarai pasirnya yang digunakan untuk pijakan , dihadapanya sedang berdiri seseorang memakai jubah hitam dengan corak awan merah , dialah anggota Akatsuki , Deidara namanya.

" hei kazekage serahkan ichibi padaku dengan begitu desa ini tak akan kuhancurkan " ucap deidara dengan seringainya

" tak akan kuserahkan Shukaku padamu " ucap sang kazekage

" baiklah kalau begitu , aku akan menghancurkanmu dengan seniku " ucap deidara kemudian menyerang Gaara

.

.

SKIP TIME ( sama kayak di cannon )

.

.

GERBANG SUNAGAKURE

.

.

Sasori sedang menunggu deidara yang menangkap Shukaku

" lama sekali deidara " ucap sasori

Tak berapa lama tiba-tiba muncul burung yang besar dan diatasnya ada seseorang membawa orang yang pingsan,

Kemudian orang itu turun di depan sasori

" lama sekali kau deidara " ucap sasori

" Orang ini ternyata hebat juga bodoh" ucap deidara

" kau tau sendiri kan aku ini orang yang tak suka menunggu " ucap sasori

" sudah jangan banyak bicara kau sasori kalau tidak akan kuledakkan kau dengan seniku " ucap deidara

" seni-seni , tau apa kau tentang seni" ucap sasori

" ya sudah lebih baik kita bawa ichibi ke markas " ucap tambah sasori

Kemudian mereka berdua pergi dari desa suna , namun mereka tak mengetahui kalau mereka telah di ikuti oleh seseorang pemuda , dialah kakak dari sang Godaime kazekage , kankuro

" aku akan menyelamatkanmu Gaara " ucap kankuro

.

.

TSUKI

.

.

Naruto sedang melompat melawati pohon , hening, begitulah suasananya di perjalanan menuju ke desa suna

Mereka saat ini berada di perbatasan kirigakure, setelah itu mereka berlari di atas permukaan laut dengan sangat kencang

"hei naruto-sama kenapa kita ke tengah laut " Tanya seseorang dari Tsuki

" aku akan membuat sebuah pulau itachi " ucap naruto

" p-pulau bagaimana bisa " ucap kisame yang memecah keheningan

" sebenarnya seberapa hebat dirimu naruto , pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu kau sangat mudah mengalahkanku dengan kisame, dan kedua kau bisa membuat kekkei genkai , dan ketiga kau bahkan sanggup membuat pulau " batin itachi

Mereka telah sampai di tengah-tengah laut

" disini tempatnya" ucap naruto

" kenapa disini naruto-sama" ucap kisame

" disini adalah tempat yang paling strategis karena berada di tengah-tengah wilayah antara desa konoha dan kirigakure dan tempatnya juga cukup jauh bahkan bagi seorang anbu untuk mencapai tempat ini pun akan kesulitan kisame " ucap naruto

Naruto kemudian memejamkan matanya

.

.

MINDSCAPE

.

.

" hei kurama pinjamkan chakramu " ucap naruto

" **ya aku tau apa yang harus kulakukan naruto " ucap kurama**

.

.

MINDSCAPE OFF

.

.

Naruto kemudian membuka matanya dan berjongkok , setelah itu naruto menempelkan telapak tangan kananya di atas permukaan air, setelah itu naruto menggumamkan sesuatu

**Earth Style : Big Island **

Kemudian munculah sebuah pulau yang lumayan besar lengkap dengan pohon yang tinggi dan hutan yang lebat

Tak selesai dengan itu naruto kemudian menutup matanya kemudian ia membuka matanya dan nampaklah eternal mangekyou sharingan dengan 9 tomoe yang melingkar , kemudian ia menatap pulau itu.

" kurama sekarang ! " batin naruto

" **aku tau itu "** ucap kurama

Kemudian munculah sebuah chakra merah yang menyelimuti tubuh naruto

Itachi yang melihat itu hanya diam saja , kisame juga sama,

Kemudian naruto menggumamkan sesuatu

**Tsuki : Castle **

Setelah naruto menggumamkan itu munculah sebuah istana yang besar di tengah-tengah pulau

" hosh-hosh melelahkan sekali " ucap naruto

" kau tidak apa-apa naruto-sama" ucap itachi

" aku tidak apa-apa itachi , sekarang sudah selesai , di pulau itu terdapat kompleks halaman dengan istana di tengah dan juga training ground yang luas . di depan istana terdapat rumah-rumah dan took-toko untuk penduduk , aku perkirakan pulau ini dapat menampung sekitar 8000 orang, " ucap naruto kemudian berdiri , matanya telah kembali seperti semula

" ini sudah lebih dari cukup naruto-sama" ucap kisame

" benar juga kisame " ucap naruto

" kau hebat naruto " ucap itachi dan kisame bersamaan

" ah tidak juga kok , kalian juga bisa melakukan jutsu itu !" ucap naruto

" maksudmu " ucap kisame

" begini biar kujelaskan , jutsu tadi adalah jutsu special yang hanya bisa digunakan oleh pengguna mata sharingan 9 tomoe , jutsu itu adalah menjadikan keinginan menjadi kenyataan , tapi jika ingin menguasai itu control chakra kalian harus lah perfect, jika tidak , kalian tidak akan berhasil. " ucap naruto

" jadi kami juga bisa " ucap kisame dengan senyumnya

" sepertinya begitu kisame " ucap itachi dengan ramah

" tapi sebelum itu aku akan memanggil semua penduduk , " ucap naruto

**Summoning : Civilian Council**

Setelah itu muncul kepulan asap yang sangat besar , setelah asap itu menghilang munculah 300 orang di hadapan naruto, itachi dan kisame yang melihat itu hanya tercengang melihat sepasukan penduduk

" kami disini naruto-sama " ucap penduduk tersebut serempak

" mulai sekarang tempat tinggal kalian adalah di pulau itu " ucap naruto sambil menunjukan telunjuknya kearah pulau

" mulai sekarang kalian adalah anggota Clan Tsuki "ucap naruto

" hai " ucap penduduk

" sekarang nikmatilah tempat itu " ucap naruto dengan ramah

" hai naruto-sama" ucap penduduk kemudian pergi dengan shunshin masing-masing

Itachi dan kisame yang masih syok dengan kejadian tersebut tiba-tiba di tepuk pundak mereka oleh naruto

" hei jangan melotot begitu " ucap naruto santai

" kau hebat naruto bisa memanggil 300 orang dengan jurus itu " ucap kisame

" ah kau ini bisa saja kisame " ucap naruto

" sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan naruto-sama" ucap itachi dengan keadaan yang masih syok

" kita akan menolong Gaara , dan juga kita akan mencari anggota baru untuk Tsuki" ucap naruto

" kita harus cepat jika ingin menolong kazekage" ucap itachi

" baiklah ayo kita pergi " ucap naruto kemudian mereka semua pergi dengan shunshinya masing-masing

.

.

TIM GAI dan TIM KAKASHI

" berapa lama lagi kita akan sampai shikamaru" ucap sakura

" kira-kira tiga jam lagi kita akan sampai di desa suna " ucap shikamaru

Setelah itu mereka terus melompati dahan-dahan pohon , namun tiba-tiba banyak ninja suna yang dating di hadapan mereka

SWUSHH tap…tap…tap

" kalian pasti bantuan dari konoha" ucap seseorang yang mempunyai boneka tersebut

" benar kankuro " ucap shikamaru singkat

" sekarang Gaara di bawa oleh dua anggota akatsuki " ucap kankuro

" kemana mereka membawa Gaara pergi " ucap shikamaru

" mereka kearah utara" ucap kankuro

" kita harus segera menyusul mereka " ucap sakura

" benar , ayo " ucap kankuro

Setelah pertemuan tadi mereka semua pergi menyusul dua anggota akatsuki

.

.

Akatsuki

.

.

Seluruh anggota akatsuki sedang melakukan penyegelan terhadap Bijuu ekor satu , setelah penyegelan selesai tiba-tiba muncul mahluk aneh yang muncul dari tanah

" lapor ketua " ucap mahluk tersebut

" ada apa zetsu " ucap seseorang yang berambut orange

" tampaknya desa suna sudah mengerahkan shinobinya untuk menuju kemari, dan di antara mereka ada beberapa shinobi konoha" ucap zetsu

" baiklah , sekarang pergi " ucap sang ketua

" hai " ucap zetsu kemudian pergi seperti terhisap di dalam tanah

" semuanya dengarkan , Uzumaki Naruto adalah Shinobi yang Hebat , bahkan ia juga di juluki Nidaime Kiroi Senko , aku tak mengetahui kekuatanya yang sebenarnya karena saat ia bertarung ia hanya menggunakan jutsu Hiraishin , dan menurut informasi yang kudapat Dia telah membuat Organisasi yang bernama TSUKI, yang beranggotakan mantan Akatsuki yaitu Itachi dan Kisame ," ucap sang ketua

" sialan dasar muka hiu penghianat , akan kuledakkan dia dengan seniku" ucap deidara

Tapi seluruh anggota yang lain hanya menjawabnya dengan "hn" tapi tidak dengan orang yang bernama Tobi

" apakah aku boleh membantu Dei-senpai " ucap tobi

" tak usah tobi " ucap deidara membentak

" tapi kan tobi hanya ingin membantu " ucap tobi

" sudahlah , deidara , tobi , " ucap sasori

" hn, sandiwara yang bagus tobi, kau mungkin bisa mengelabuhi mereka semua, tapi tidak dengan aku ! " batin salah satu anggota akatsuki yang berambut merah

" Deidara, Sasori , aku punya tugas untuk kalian" ucap sang ketua

" apa itu Ketua" ucap deidara dan sasori bersamaan

" sambut tamu kita , tapi jangan sampai kalian mati, mengerti ! " ucap ketua

" hai " ucap deidara dan sasori

Setelah itu seluruh anggota akatsuki pergi kecuali deidara , sasori dan Mayat Gaara yang meninggal akibat pengambilan bijuu secara paksa

" tampaknya kita harus menunggu ya sasori" ucap deidara

" benar , kita masih punya waktu untuk mengumpulkan chakra" ucap sasori

.

.

Di sebuah desa yang selalu hujan, desa itu adalah desa Amegakure

.

.

Di sebuah menara yang sangat tinggi di antara menara-menara yang lain terdapat pemuda berambut merah dengan mata pola riak air sedang berbicara dengan sang ketua Akatsuki

" yahiko , kau harus berhati-hati dengan salah satu anggota kita " ucap seseorang tersebut

" memangnya kenapa nagato ? " ucap yahiko sang ketua Akatsuki

" aku selama ini memata-matai tobi " ucap nagato

" a-apa tobi , kenapa dengan dia " ucap yahiko

" Dia bergabung dengan akatsuki ternyata punya rencana lain !" ucap nagato

" sudah kuduga dia punya rencana lain " ucap yahiko

" jadi kau sudah tau " ucap nagato

" benar , sejak aku melihatnya aku sudah curiga , karena saat aku menatap topengnya terdapat mata sharingan di mata kanannya , dan juga dia adalah dari clan uchiha , mana mungkin dia bertingkah seperti anak kecil itu " ucap yahiko panjang lebar

" benar juga , lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan " ucap nagato

" untuk sekarang aku akan berikan kau misi nagato " ucap yahiko

" apa itu ? " ucap nagato penasaran

" bergabunglah dengan Tsuki , karena menurut kabar ! tujuan mereka adalah menciptakan perdamaian tanpa kekerasan dan juga menentang perbudakan terhadap bijuu yang selama ini di jadikan senjata " ucap yahiko

" baiklah dengan senang hati " ucap nagato

Setelah percakapan itu mereka berdua mengobrol satu sama lain di atap amegakure tersebut dan tanpa tersadar oleh mereka seseorang memakai topeng dengan satu lubang di mata kanannya

" jadi aku sudah ketahuan ya " ucap tobi yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan yahiko dan nagato

Yang membuat yahiko dan nagato syok adalah orang yang dibawa tobi , yaitu konan , salah satu sahabat yahiko, dan nagato

" ko-konan " ucap yahiko terbata-bata

" apa yang telah kau lakukan tobi " ucap nagato

" ternyata benar, kau memiliki mata legendaris , rinnegan" ucap Tobi dengan Seringai di balik topengnya

.

.

Bersama Naruto

.

.

Naruto saat ini sedang melompati dahan-dahan pohon , tapi tiba- tiba ia merasakan chakra shinobi yang sangat banyak

" itachi, kisame sepertinya di depan ada shinobi , dan di antaranya aku mengenal chakra ini " ucap naruto

" siapa itu naruto-sama" ucap itachi

" di-dia adalah shinobi konoha ! " ucap naruto

" kenapa mereka semua ada disini " ucap kisame

" entahlah, tapi sepertinya mereka seperti mengejar sesuatu" ucap naruto

" lebih baik kita menyusulnya " ucap naruto

" hai " ucap kisame dan itachi bersamaan

Tak berapa lama mereka bertiga mendapati shinobi yang melompat-lompat dahan pohon , naruto kemudian melempar kunai hiraishinya ke depan , sedetik kemudian mereka bertiga sudah ada didepan shinobi-shinobi tersebut

" na-naruto " ucap seorang shinobi konoha

" ah jadi itu benar kau shikamaru , sahabatku " ucap naruto dengan senyum

" naruto-nii " ucap seseorang pemuda

" ah konohamaru " ucap naruto

" kenapa kau ada disini naruto dan kenapa kau sendirian " ucap orang gendut yang sedang asik makan

" aku disini bersama kelompokku choji " ucap naruto kemudian menjentikan jarinya dan munculah dua orang memakai jubah hitam dengan corak 9 tomoe di punggung

" siapa mereka naruto " ucap shikamaru

" oh iya aku belum mengenalkan mereka , perkenalkan kami adalah organisasi Tsuki , dan mereka adalah Uchiha Itachi dan Hosigaki Kisame " ucap naruto santai

" a-apa mereka kan shinobi" ucap sakura terbata-bata

" sudahlah jangan berdebat disini , lebih baik kita cepat selamatkan Gaara " ucap shinobi suna

" benar juga ayo pergi " ucap naruto

Setelah itu mereka semua pergi dengan shunshin masing-masing

.

.

Di Goa akatsuki

.

.

Tampak deidara dan sasori sudah bosan menunggu tamunya , deidara sekarang sedang duduk santai di atas jasad Gaara yang sudah tak bernyawa, sedangkan sasori duduk di atas batu

" kenapa lama sekali s-" sebelum deidara sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya tiba-tiba pintu Goa hancur lebur terkena pukulan seseorang

DUARR

" ah datang juga dia " ucap deidara

Tampaklah 50 orang shinobi dengan posisi siap bertarung .

" bersiaplah Akatsuki ! " ucap naruto

.

.

AMEGAKURE

.

.

Yahiko dan nagato sekarang sedang bertarung dengan tobi , nagato dan yahiko tampak sangat kewalahan melawan tobi , karena saat diserang tubuhnya seperti tembus

" apa kalian masih Kuat, hei kau tunjukan kekuatan itu " ucap tobi dengan seringai di balik topengnya

" aku tak akan menggunakan kekuatan mata ini " ucap nagato

" benar kami tak akan menyerah begitu saja" ucap yahiko

Tiba tiba yahiko menyerang tobi dengan sisa chakra yang ia punya , sudah enam jam mereka bertarung tapi tobi masih baik-baik saja kemudian yahiko mencoba menyerangnya dengan jutsu

" **FIRE RELEASE : Dragon Street Bom "**

Tapi serangan itu hanya menembus tobi, sedetik kemudian tobi menghilang , sedetik kemudian tobi muncul di depan yahiko dan menusuknya dengan kunai

JLEBB

Kunai menusuk tepat di jantungya dan akibatnya yahiko mati menyusul konan

Nagato yang melihat dua sahabatnya mati itu pun tak tinggal diam , nagato sekarang akan menunjukan kekuatan mata legendaris, Rinnegan ,

" ya-hi-ko " ucap nagato tak percaya karena sahabat terdekatnya pergi meninggalkanya

" YAHIKOOO " ucap nagato kemudian membuka matanya dan nampaklah Rinnegan yang bersinar

" aku tak bisa menerima semua ini " teriak nagato kemudian menyerang tobi

Tobi yang awalnya diam saja , tobi mengira serangan nagato akan tembus , tapi ternyata tidak , semua serangan nagato mengenai tobi , bahkan hampir membuat tobi kewalahan

" kekuatan yang menakjubkan " ucap tobi dengan seringainya

Kemudian tobi menyerang nagato dengan taijutsu , nagato kemudian menggumamkan sesuatu

**Shinra Tensei**

Tiba tiba tekanan energy yang sangat kuat menghempaskan tubuh tobi hingga tobi terlempar beberapa puluh meter , tapi tobi masih dapat berdiri meskipun ia masih terluka parah

" Rinnegan , aku akan mengambilnya darimu " teriak tobi kemudian berlari menyerang nagato

.

.

Apa yang terjadi dengan naruto , apakah naruto berhasil mengalahkan dua anggota akatsuki , dan apakah nagato berhasil mengalahkan tobi ? TUNGGU CHAPTER DEPAN YA :D

.

.

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5 Anggota Baru

Chapter 5 Penyelamatan

.

.

.

Di sebuah Goa terdapat beberapa shinobi yang sedang bertarung dengan dua anggota akatsuki , tampaknya dua anggota akatsuki itu tampak kewalahan bertarung dengan shinobi gabungan Suna dan Konoha , juga ada anggota Tsuki yang membantu .

DUARRRR

Tampak sebuah ledakan disebabkan karena bom yang di jatuhkan salah seorang anggota akatsuki kepada para shinobi

Asap membumbung tinggi dan nampaklah para shinobi yang sudah kewalahan menghadapi satu anggota akatsuki itu

Para anggota tsuki pun terus bertarung dengan salah seorang anggota akatsuki yang bernama Sasori, sedangkan para shinobi gabungan bertarung dengan salah seorang lagi yang bernama Deidara

Tampak dari jauh sang ketua akatsuki berjalan dengan santainya menuju dua anggotanya yang tampaknya kewalahan menghadapi Sasori.

" naruto-sama " ucap kisame

" apa yang kau lakukan disini , biar kami saja yang bereskan dia " ucap itachi sambil menunjuk Sasori

" itachi , kisame , lebih baik kalian istirahat saja , " ucap naruto sang ketua tsuki

" ta-tapi.. " sebelum selesai itachi mengucap kata-katanya langsung dipotong oleh naruto

" sudahlah biar dia aku saja yang urus, lebih baik kalian bantu para shinobi untuk melawan deidara , tampaknya mereka kewalahan " ucap naruto santai sambil berjalan melewati dua anggotanya

" b-baiklah naruto-sama" ucap mereka berdua kemudian pergi dengan shunhin masing-masing

" hei bocah tengik , akan kubunuh kau " ucap sasori

" heh kau terlalu meremehkanku " ucap naruto dengan seringainya kemudian ia melempar kunai cabang tiga ke segalah arah

Kemudian sasori juga merapal jutsu

**Kugutsu style : Military Puppet**

Setelah itu munculah kepulan asap dan setelah hilang nampaklah pasukan boneka kugutsu yang berjumlah Seribu siap menyerang naruto kapan saja

Kemudian naruto berlari menyerang sasori dengan kunainya tapi dapat dihindari dengan mudah oleh sasori

" heh lemparan yang payah.. " sebelum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya ia sudah dulu terkena tendangan dari naruto

Hanya satu kata dipikiran Sasori saat itu

"HIRAISHIN !" batin sasori syok melihat Sang nidaime kiroi senko

" kau terlalu payah untuk seorang anggota akatsuki " ucap naruto santai kemudian menyerang sasori

**Rasengan **

Kemudian naruto membenturkan rasenganya ke tubuh sasori, sasori pun terlempar beberapa puluh meter

DUARRR

Setelah kepulan asap menghilang tampaklah sasori dengan tubuh yang sudah hancur lebur , lalu dari kepulan asap munculah seseorang pemuda dengan berambut merah berseringai

" kau hebat juga naruto , sampai membuatku menampakan wujud asliku " ucap sasori dengan seringainya

"hn , merepotkan " ucap naruto malas

" baiklah bocah kini saatnya aku akan menunjukan kekuatanku " teriak sasori kemudian berlari menuju naruto

" aku butuh hiburan , baiklah , aku akan bersenang-senang dulu denganya " batin naruto dengan seringainya

.

.

Di sebuah desa yang terus diguyur hujan , ya, desa itu adalah desa amegakure , desa yang tak pernah merasakan panas

Tak jauh dari sana tampaklah dua orang yang sedang bertarung mati-matian

" kau hebat juga nagato " ucap seseorang memakai topeng dengan lubang di kananya

" tapi aku akan segera menghabisimu " ucap tobi kemudian menyerang nagato dengan Taijutsunya

" sial dia terlalu cepat untukku " ucap nagato

**Shinra Tensei **

Gumam nagato kemudian menghempaskan tobi hingga terlempar beberapa puluh meter

Tobi pun masih sanggup berdiri , kemudian ia merapal jutsu

**Fire style : Fire Ball Jutsu**

Ucap tobi kemudian menyerang nagato dengan bola api yang sangat besar

Nagato pun tak sempat menghindar , hingga akhirnya nagato pun terjatuh

Tobi kemudian berlari menuju nagato yang sudah kehabisan chakra

" tak ada cara lain , aku harus menggunakan jutsu itu " ucap nagato kemudian melemparkan sebuah bola kecil ke udara

Sesaat nagato melemparkan bola hitam kecil itu keudara , tanah yang di pijak tobi pun terangkat ke atas dan menyatu dengan bola hitam tadi

Nagato pun terus mengeluarkan sisa chakranya untuk menahan tobi di jurusnya itu

**CHIBAKU TENSEI**

Ucap nagato kemudian menerbangkan tanah-tanah hingga ke atas dan terbentuklah sebuah bola dari tanah yang sangat besar

Tobi pun ikut terperangkap di jurus itu

" aku tak bisa menahanya lebih lama lagi , aku harus cepat pergi dari sini " batin nagato kemudian pergi dengan shunshinya tanpa tujuan yang pasti

" sialan kau nagato" batin tobi yang terkena jutsu nagato, tapi sesaat kemudian ia pergi seperti terhisap di topengnya

Nagato terus melompati dahan-dahan pohon ,tapi kemudian ia terjatuh di sebuah hutan

" sial aku sudah tak kuat lagi , yahiko , konan , sepertinya aku akan menyusul kalian " ucap nagato kemudian menutup matanya

.

.

DI goa tempat naruto dan sasori bertarung tampak naruto terus menghindari serangan-serangan sasori dengan mudah

" hei bocah , berhentilah menghindar " ucap sasori

" heh kau sudah tak sabar sekali tampaknya" ucap naruto dengan seringainya

" oh ayolah Uzumaki Naruto atau Nidaime Kiroi Senkou, buatlah aku sedikit hidup " ucap sasori

" baiklah kalau begitu " ucap naruto kemudian menghilang entah kemana

Dua detik setelah naruto menghilang tampaklah sebuah rasengan yang sangat besar mendarat tepat di muka sasori

**RASENGAN !**

Rasengan itu pun sukses membuat sasori terpental jauh

Tak berhenti sampai disitu saja, naruto kemudian menggunakan Hiraishinya langsung ke depan tubuh sasori yang masih lemas

Naruto kemudian menatap mata sasori , naruto menutup matanya 2 detik setelahnya ia membuka matanya dan nampaklah Rinnegan naruto

Naruto kemudian mencengkram leher sasori , kemudian naruto menggumamkan sesuatu

**Shinra Tensei**

Tubuh sasori pun terpental dan menabrak dinding goa sampai jebol

DUARRR

Sasori pun masih dapat berdiri meskipun chakranya sudah terkuras habis

" apa itu Rinnegan ? , jika itu benar aku tak akan bisa mengalahkanya " batin sasori kemudian menghilang dalam kepulan asap

" heh ternyata akatsuki hanya beranggotakan orang-orang yang lemah " ucap naruto santai kemudian berbalik arah dan berjalan menuju para shinobi dan dua anggotanya

.

.

Ditempat para shinobi tampak deidara sudah kewalahan menghadapi dua anggota tsuki dan para shinobi gabungan

" sial jika begini terus aku bisa kalah " batin deidara kemudian pergi dengan kepulan asap

" berhasil " ucap para shinobi suna

Sedangkan para shinobi konoha hanya senyum dan segera menuju sang kazekage

Naruto pun sudah sampai di tempat Sang Kazekage

" gaara tunggulah aku " batin naruto kemudian terus berjalan

Dan sampailah naruto pada semua shinobi yang terduduk mengitari tubuh gaara yang sekarang menjadi mayat

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya tenang-tenang saja

" hei naruto kenapa kau tampak begitu tenang-tenang saja melihat temanmu mati terbunuh " ucap sakura

" tenanglah dia belum benar-benar mati kok " ucap naruto kemudian menggendong tubuh gaara menuju keluar Goa

" apa yang akan kaulakukan kepadanya naruto" ucap shikamaru

" lihat baik-baik " ucap naruto

Kemudian naruto mengalirkan chakranya ke perut Kazekage dan lama kelamaan kesadaran Gaara pun sadar kembali

" a-apa yang terjadi " ucap Gaara

" kau baik-baik saja Gaara " ucap naruto

" oh kau naruto terimakasih telah menolongku, kau memang teman baikku " ucap gaara

Kemudian mereka semua pergi dari tempat itu kecuali Tsuki yang harus mencari anggota baru

" naruto-sama , setelah ini apa yang harus kita lakukan " ucap kisame

" sama seperti kemarin kisame , yaitu mencari anggota " ucap naruto santai

Lalu dibalas anggukan oleh dua anggotanya

" baiklah kalau begitu , kita harus pergi dari sini " ucap naruto kemudian pergi dengan shunshinya

Setelah itu mereka semua pergi meninggalkan bekas pertarunganya itu

.

.

Di desa Suna

.

.

Tampak kegembiraan rakyat suna karena sang kazekagenya telah kembali dengan selamat , mereka semua pun segera menjemput sang Godaime kazekage

Kemudian sang Kazekage pun mengumumkan sesuatu

" wahai rakyat suna , Uzumaki Naruto lah yang telah menyelamatkanku , oleh karena itu , uzumaki naruto akan dianggap sebagai pahlawan " ucap Kazekage kemudian disambut sorak sorai rakyatnya

.

.

Di Desa konoha

.

.

Tampak Tim Gai dan Tim Kakashi yang melapor misi pada sang Hokage

Hokage yang mendengar itu pun hanya tersenyum , begitu juga Jiraiya yang ada di kantor hokage , mereka semua bangga kepada naruto

" baiklah kalian boleh cuti satu minggu , sekarang pergilah " ucap Hokage

Kemudian Tim Gai dan kakashi pergi meninggalkan Ruangan tersebut

" kau lihat kan Jiraiya , tak ada yang perlu di kawhatirkan " ucap Hokage

" kau benar Tsunade , dia mungkin akan menjadi penerusku kelak " ucap jiraiya

.

.

Tampak hari sudah mulai sore dan Tsuki pun masih melompati dahan-dahan pohon , tetapi perjalanan mereka semua terhenti melihat seseorang yang terbaring lemas di depan mereka

Seseorang tersebut memakai baju compang-camping dengan rambut merah darah , itachi dan kisame yang melihat itu hanya syok karena mereka mengetahui kalau yang ada di depanya saat ini adalah Nagato , salah satu anggota Akatsuki

" d-dia kan Nagato " ucap kisame

" benar , kenapa dia bisa ada disini ," ucap itachi

" kelihatanya dia habis bertarung dengan seseorang " ucap kisame

" lebih baik kita selamatkan dia " ucap naruto kemudian berjalan menuju nagato dan menyentuh perut nagato

Kemudian naruto menggumamkan sesuatu

**Senjutsu : Sealing Chakra**

Kemudian chakra senjutsu naruto merasuki tubuh nagato hingga bersinar kemudian cahaya itu redup kembali

Nagato perlahan-lahan membuka matanya

" di-dimana aku " ucap nagato sambil memegang kepalanya yang tak sakit

" kau di hutan " ucap kisame sukses membuat nagato syok

" kau kan penghianat akatsuki , kenapa kalian ada disini " ucap nagato serius

" bodoh , kami disini untuk menolongmu " ucap naruto angkat bicara

" k-kau , Uzumaki Naruto , " ucap nagato syok melihat sang Nidaime kiroi Senkou

" kenapa kau menolongku Uzumaki Naruto , aku kan musuhmu " ucap nagato serius

" asal kau tahu , aku dilahirkan bukan untuk mencari musuh , tapi aku hidup adalah untuk membawa kedamaian " ucap naruto santai

" bagaimana kau bisa melakukanya " ucap nagato masih serius

" yaitu dengan kasih sayang " ucap naruto cengar-cengir

" d-dia… " batin nagato

" mirip dengan yahiko " batin nagato

" lalu sekarang kau mau kemana" ucap nagato

" dan kami sekarang akan menuju Clanku " ucap naruto sukses membuat nagato syok

"c-clan , siapa clanmu naruto " ucap nagato serius

" Tsukiju , dan nama kami sekarang adalah Tsukiju Itachi , Tsukiju Kisame dan namaku sekarang adalah Tsukiju Naruto" ucap naruto santai

" lalu kekkei genkaimu " Tanya nagato

Lalu naruto melihat itachi dan kisame, mereka berdua pun hanya mengangguk , kemudian mereka berdua menutup matanya dan membukanya kembali

Dan alangkah terkejutnya nagato melihat perubahan mata kisame , dan itachi

" s-sharingan 9 tomoe " ucap nagato syok

" kekkei genkai ini akan kunamai Nirengan " ucap naruto

" ayo kisame , itachi , kita tak boleh meninggalkan Clan sendirian " ucap naruto kemudian berjalan meninggalkan nagato

Tak sampai 3 meter kemudian nagato memanggil naruto

" Tsukiju Naruto , bolehkah aku ikut bergabung dengan Tsuki " ucap nagato

" boleh tapi kau harus keluar dari akatsuki " ucap naruto

" baiklah aku juga sudah mulai bosan " ucap nagato

" baiklah ayo , namamu sekarang adalah Tsukiju nagato ! " ucap naruto

Kemudian mereka semua pergi dari hutan itu

.

.

Dua Hari kemudian

.

.

Tim Tsuki Sudah sampai di Clan Tsukiju , mereka semua kini sedang memasuki gerbang clan

Tak lupa Tsuki disambut meriah oleh para anggota Clan

Kemudian mereka semua pergi ketempat Castle yang paling Besar dan paling Tinggi dan mereka semua pun beristirahat , dua jam sudah mereka semua beristirahat

Naruto sekarang berada di atap castel sambil melihat keadaan Clanya itu ,

" sepertinya ada yang kurang , tapi apa " batin naruto

" **dasar gaki bodoh , clanmu ini masih kurang pertahanannya saja " ucap Kurama yang tiba-tiba angkat bicara**

" oh iya aku lupa, terimakasih kurama" ucap naruto

"**dasar bodoh " ucap kurama kemudian ia tidur lagi**

Naruto kemudian menyerap chakra senjutsu dengan serius

" jika aku menggunakan jutsu itu pasti akan menghabiskan banyak chakra , lebih baik aku gunakan senjutsu dan chakra kurama saja hehehe " batin naruto

" hei kurama bangun " batin naruto

"**ada apa naruto " ucap kurama**

" aku pinjam chakramu ya " batin naruto

"**terserah kau , " ucap kurama**

" terimakasih kurama , kau memang sahabat baikku " batin naruto dengan senyumnya

Kemudian naruto membuka matanya dan nampaklah mata Nirengan yang bersinar, dan seketika itu pula aura chakra keluar dari tubuh naruto dan menyebar ke seluruh pulau

" wahai penduduk " ucapan naruto itu pun sanggup didengar oleh seluruh anggota clanya

" aku akan memberi kalian sebuah kekkei genkai , gunakanlah dengan baik ! " ucap naruto kemudian

Aura chakra itu pun masuk ketubuh masing-masing penduduk clanya

" kekkei genkai itu adalah sharingan 9 tomoe atau bisa kalian sebut Nirengan , kekuatan itu tingkatan levelnya sampai lima level ,gunakanlah baik-baik , tapi kekuatan nirengan kalian aku batasi hanya level satu sampai tiga , dan hanya orang-orangku saja yang sanggup menggunakan Nirengan level empat sampai Lima" ucap naruto kemudian aura chakra yang ada di tubuh naruto itu pun menghilang

" hufft hufft jika saja aku tak menggunakan senjutsu dan kurama pasti aku sudah pingsan tujuh hari karena kehabisan chakra " ucap naruto yang ngos-ngosan

Kemudian naruto kembali kedalam castlenya , dan disana pula terdapat seluruh anggotanya yang duduk-duduk dan asyik mengobrol, naruto kemudian ikut bergabung dan duduk disamping itachi

" nagato aku ada pertanyaan untukmu ? " ucap naruto dengan menyandarkan punggunya di kursi yang empuk itu

" apa naruto-sama ? " ucap nagato

" saat aku menemukanmu kau terlihat terluka parah , sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi ? ucap naruto

" sebenarnya waktu itu … " ucap nagato kemudian menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya kepada naruto,itachi dan kisame

" jadi yahiko dan konan terbunuh oleh tobi , bagaimana bisa " ucap kisame

" entahlah , tapi saat aku melihat matanya , mata itu adalah sharingan " ucap nagato

"a-apa sharingan, baimana mungkin " ucap itachi

" tapi itulah yang aku lihat " ucap nagato serius

" jadi , tampaknya kita harus lebih berhati-hati dengan orang itu " ucap naruto angkat bicara

" benar naruto-sama , saat aku bertarung denganya , kekuatanya bukan main , mungkin kekuatanya hampir sepadan dengan anda tuan " ucap nagato

" dia sangat berbahaya bagi Clan kita , jadi kupikir aku akan melipat gandakan pertahanan " ucap naruto serius

" itachi , nagato , dan kisame aku berikan masing-masing tugas , dengarkan baik-baik , yang pertama itachi , aku beri tugas kau untuk melatih anak-anak kecil di clan kita agar menjadi shinobi yang hebat , dan besok adalah pengumuman pembukaan akademi ninja jadi persiapkan dirimu " ucap naruto

" hai " ucap itachi

" dan yang kedua kisame , kau aku tugaskan menjaga pertahanan luar desa " ucap naruto

" hai " ucap kisame

"dan yang terakhir nagato , kemampuanmu cocok untuk menjadi mata-mata di luar desa , jadi aku tugaskan kau untuk mencari informasi-informasi lima desa Negara shinobi " ucap naruto

" hai " ucap nagato

" sekarang kalian beristirahatlah untuk besok " ucap naruto kemudian ia pergi keluar castle

.

.

Markas akatsuki

.

.

Tampak tujuh siluet sedang berunding di atas sebuah patung

" sekarang pemimpin kita telah tewas " ucap seseorang yang bernama tobi

" jadi sekarang akulah yang akan memimpin Organisasi ini " ucap tobi yang sekarang lebih berwibawa

" jika ada yang ingin keluar boleh meninggalkan akatsuki " ucap tobi

Kemudian tak ada yang pergi dari Akatsuki

" baiklah sepertinya tidak ada yang ingin pergi, tugas pertama kita adalah sama dengan yang dahulu , yaitu menangkap bijuu " ucap tobi dengan seringai di balik topengnya

Kemudian dalam tanah munculah zetsu membawa informasi

" ada informasi , tampaknya nagato masih hidup dan bergabung dengan Tsuki , dan orang yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu adalah ketua Tsuki , selain itu ia juga pendiri Clan Baru yaitu Clan Tsukiju " ucap zetsu sukses membuat mata semua anggota akatsuki syok

" baiklah , sekarang pergi " ucap tobi

" kalian dengar , Uzumaki Naruto bukanlah orang sembarangan , kalian harus berhati-hati denganya dan juga Tsuki , karena Tsuki adalah organisasi yang beranggotakan Shinobi kelas SS " ucap tobi

" hai " ucap para anggota akatsuki

" Uzumaki Naruto , tunggulah aku " batin tobi dengan seringainya

.

.

To Be Continued

Reviews yang banyak gan , biar semangat Updatenya :D


	6. Chapter 6 Konoha !

**Chapter 6 Konoha**

PENJELASAN Doujutsu Nirengan !

Nirengan Level 1  
Kemampuan : **Terdiri dari 2 tomoe dan kekuatan Genjutsu.**

Nirengan Level 2  
Kemampuan : **Terdiri dari 3 tomoe yaitu Mangekyou Sharingan yang didapatkan tanpa membunuh , untuk membangkitkanya hanya butuh Control Chakra harus baik, kemampuanya adalah Amaterasu .**

Nirengan Level 3

Kemampuan : **terdiri dari 6 tomoe yaitu Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan , sama seperti Nirengan Level 2 , bedanya Control Chakra untuk membangkitkanya haruslah perfect , dan kemampuanya dapat membangkitkan Susano'o dan Jutsu Amaterasu.**

Nirengan Level 4  
Kemampuan : **Terdiri Dari 7 tomoe dan Menguasai lima elemen dasar kecuali Mokuton dan Kekkei Genkai Lainya.**

Nirengan Level 5  
Kemampuan : **Nirengan Level ini adalah tahap Nirengan yang paling sempurna , karena terdapat 9 tomoe di matanya , dan juga kekuatanya adalah menjadikan keinginan menjadi kenyataan ( kecuali Membunuh dan Membuat orang lain sakit ) , dan untuk menguasai Control Chakra haruslah sangat Perfect dan juga setelah menggunakan jutsu dan mata ini , kemungkinan pengguna akan mengalami kehabisan chakra .**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 6

.

.

Pagi hari yang Cerah Di sebuah Clan yang Baru terdapat ketua mereka Tsukiju Naruto sedang berada di atap menunggu anggotanya , lima menit kemudian orang yang ditunggu-tunggu datang juga

Tap tap tap

Orang-orang tersebut sudah berada di depan naruto

" baiklah kalian sudah terima tugas kalian , sekarang pergilah ! ucap naruto kemudian di jawab oleh anggotanya

" hai " ucap mereka semua

Kemudian setelah mereka semua pergi , naruto kemudian duduk dan merapal sage mode untuk menyerap energy alam

" ini akan sangat lama " batin naruto kemudian menutup matanya , 3 detik kemudian naruto sudah sampai di depan jeruji Kurama atau Kyubi

" **tumben kau kemari naruto " ucap kurama**

" tidak apa-apa kok kurama aku Cuma mau Tanya ! " ucap naruto kemudian berjalan melewati jeruji dan duduk di atas kepala kurama

" **apa naruto ? " ucap kurama**

" umurku ini sudah 17 tahun dan aku masih belum bisa mengalahkanmu , maukah kau bertarung denganku dan menyatu seutuhnya denganku , …. Kurama ? " ucap naruto

" **baiklah ayo " ucap kurama** kemudian kurama membuat bhunsin yang mirip naruto

Kemudian naruto berjalan turun dan keluar jeruji

" **naruto , kali ini aku tidak akan setengah-setengah , aku sudah memberikan 90 persen kekuatanku hehehe " ucap kyubi dengan seringainya**

" baiklah aku juga tak akan setengah-setengah " ucap naruto tersenyum

Kemudian naruto membukan segel yang mengurung kurama , lama kelamaan gerbang yang mengurung kurama itu pun hancur berkeping keping

" yosh ayo kita mulai , kuramaa " teriak naruto kemudian berlari dengan cepat kearah kyubi

Kemudian naruto menendang bunshin kyubi dengan kekuatan dahsyat , tapi dapat ditahan dengan mudah oleh kurama

Kemudian naruto melihat celah dari pertahanan taijutsu kurama , kemudian naruto menendang bagian kaki kurama , tapi dapat ditahan dengan mudah oleh kurama

" **hei naruto jangan menyerangku dengan taijutsu saja , serang aku dengan kekuatanmu sepenuhnya " ucap kyubi santai **

" baiklah " ucap naruto

**Wood Style : Ruin Nature jutsu**

Ucap naruto kemudian muncul akar-akar pohon yang menyerang kurama

Kemudian kyubi menggumamkan sesuatu

**Wind Style : Wind Wall jutsu**

Jutsu naruto pun dapat ditahankan oleh jutsu kurama tadi , tapi tiba-tiba naruto muncul dari atas kepala kyubi

**Massive Rasengan Barrage **

Rasengan super besar menerpa tubuh kyubi secara beruntun, kyubi pun terlempar beberapa puluh meter sebelum menabrak batu

Duarrr

Suara batu yang hancur itu pun terdengar , kepulan asap yang berada di sekitar kyubi pun telah menghilang dan nampaklah kyubi yang sudah kelelahan

Naruto yang sudah mendarat di tanah kemudian membuka matanya dan nampaklah mata Rinnegan ,

" kurama ayo maju " ucap naruto meremehkan

Kemudian kyubi melaju dengan sangat cepat untuk menyerang naruto tapi sebelum mengenai naruto

**Shinra Tensei**

Tekanan energy yang sangat kuat membuat kyubi terlempar kembali, naruto pun menggunakan kesempatan ini

" aku harus mengerahkan seluruh kekuatanku untuk mengalahkan kurama " batin naruto kemudian naruto melempar kunai cabang kesegalah arah

Kyubi yang melihat naruto melempar kunai cabang tiga itu pun langsung siap siaga

" **sial dia menggunakan Hiraishin , aku harus lebih berhati-hati " batin kyubi**

Kemudian naruto merapal jutsu

**Rasengan**

Naruto pun berlari membawa rasengan menuju kearah kyubi

DUAARR

Serangan naruto hanya mengenai tanah yang di pijaki kyubi saja , sedangkan kyubi sudah melompat jauh dari sana

" sial" batin naruto kemudian menghilang entah kemana

Sedetik kemudian naruto muncul dengan membawa rasengan

**Wind Style : Super Rasengan Shuriken **

Naruto kemudian melemparnya

Kyubi yang tak bisa menghindar pun hanya menggumamkan sesuatu

**Earth Style : Super Wall Nature jutsu**

Sedetik sebelum serangan naruto mengenai kyubi , munculah tembok-tembok raksasa yang melindungi kyubi

DUARRR DUARRR

Suara tabrakan dua jutsu kelas S itu bergema

Setelah itu munculah kepulan asap yang sangat tebal , tiba-tiba dari balik kepulan asap munculah sebuah lima jutsu dengan elemen yang berbeda yang berbeda melaju kencang kearah kyubi

**Wind Style : Hurricane Storm jutsu**

**Fire Style : Fire Ball Jutsu**

**Lightning Style : Noisy Ground jutsu**

**Earth Style : Rebel land jutsu**

**Water Style : Tsunami Jutsu**

Lima jutsu yang berbeda elemen itu pun menjadi satu dan terciptalah jutsu ciptaan naruto yang sangat mematikan

**Senpo : Elemen jutsu**

Kelima elemen itu pun melaju kencang kearah kyubi , kyubi pun tak bisa menghindar karena kecepatan jutsu yang mengerikan itu

DUARRR DUARRR

Jutsu itu pun sukses mengenai kyubi , kyubi pun terpental jauh kebelakang sejauh dua ratus meter

" **jutsu macam apa itu , mengerikan** " batin kyubi menahan sakit

Kemudian kyubi pun terjatuh tersungkur

" **kau hebat sekali naruto **" ucap kyubi dengan seringainya

" hufft hufft kau j-juga ku-kurama " ucap naruto kelelahan dan terjatuh terduduk di tanah

Setelah itu kyubi pun berdiri dan bangkit meskipun keadaanya yang cukup parah , akan tetapi luka itu pun dapat sembuh kembali karena ia adalah seekor bijuu

" **baiklah naruto , mungkin ini saatnya aku memberikan kekuatanku " ucap kyubi kemudian berubah menjadi segumpal chakra dan menjadi satu dengan naruto**

SYUTT

Chakra itu pun berhasil menyatu dengan naruto , kini penampilan naruto berubah dengan memakai seperti jubah yang terbuat dari chakra kyubi

" terima kasih Kurama " ucap naruto

" **ya, sama-sama naruto , sekarang pergilah karena ada sesuatu diluar " ucap kurama kemudian menutup matanya**

" baik kurama , dasar tukang tidur " ucap naruto kemudian pergi dari dalam alam bawah sadarnya menuju dunia nyata

Setelah naruto kembali ke dunia nyatanya , tampak keadaan naruto yang berkeringat bercucuran , walaupun pertarungan tadi hanya dari bawah sadarnya , tampak badan nyata naruto juga mengalami dampaknya

" hufft melelahkan sekali " ucap naruto kemudian pergi dari atap Castle

Naruto tampak sedang duduk-duduk di sofa dengan santainya

Tiba-tiba munculah kepulan asap ,setelah kepulan asap itu menghilang munculah nagato

" ada berita apa nagato " ucap naruto santai

" lapor tuan , di luar pulau tampak seluruh anggota akatsuki yang datang , dan sekarang kisame juga sedang berjaga-jaga dengan shinobi kita "ucap nagato dengan menundukan kepalanya

" baiklah kita akan pergi " ucap naruto

"hai " ucap nagato

" kenapa mereka kemari " batin naruto

" **hei naruto sebaiknya kau berhati-hati karena aku merasakan chakra orang yang kukenal , orang itu adalah orang yang mengendalikanku saat penyerangan desa " ucap kurama**

" benar juga kurama, sebaiknya aku harus berhati-hati " batin naruto kemudian pergi dengan shunshinya

.

.

Di luar Pulau Tsukiju

.

.

Tampak kisame dengan shinobi clan Tsukiju yang berada di hadapan akatsuki

" kenapa kau datang kemari " ucap kisame

" tenanglah kisame , aku hanya ingin bertemu ketuamu " ucap tobi santai

Setelah itu munculah kepulan asap , dan munculah naruto dengan nagato

" wah-wah ada tamu tak diundang " ucap naruto santai kemudian berjalan melewati nagato dan kisame yang sekarang naruto berada di depan nagato dan kisame

" jadi kau Uzumaki Tsukiju Naruto atau Nidaime Kiroi Senkou yang terkenal itu " ucap tobi santai

" kau tobi ! " ucap nagato kaget

" jadi kau juga disitu nagato " ucap tobi

" untuk apa kau kemari, wahai akatsuki "ucap naruto dengan seringainya

" aku hanya ingin bekerjasama dengan Clan Tsukiju naruto " ucap tobi yang kini berada di depan sendiri di antara anggotanya yang lain

" jangan harap tobi " ucap naruto

" baiklah jika itu maumu , aku akan memberikan hadiah istimewah untukmu besok " ucap tobi dengan seringai di balik topengnya

Setelah itu akatsuki pun pergi dengan shunshin masing-masing

" apa yang di rencanakanya " ucap naruto

" apa yang harus kita lakukan tuan " ucap nagato

" nagato , kumpulkan semua shinobi clan di tempat latihan ! " ucap naruto

" hai " ucap nagato

" dan kau kisame , panggilkan aku itachi " ucap naruto

" hai " ucap kisame

Kemudian hanya tinggal naruto dan shinobi yang tersisa

" semuanya ayo kita berangkat " ucap naruto

" hai naruto-sama " ucap para shinobi clan

Kemudian naruto pergi dari tempati itu diikuti shinobinya dari belakang, setelah itu sampailah naruto di tempat latihan

" semuanya kita tunggu sampai semuanya sudah berkumpul " ucap naruto kemudian menuju pohon untuk bersemedi

.

.

Dua jam kemudian

.

.

Setelah lama menunggu , semua shinobi clan yang berjumlah 200 orang di hadapan naruto dengan posisi menunduk menunggu bangunya sang Pemimpin Clanya itu

Setelah naruto bangun kemudian naruto berdiri

" wahai shinobi Clan Tsukiju , besok adalah hari ancaman yang diberikan oleh Akasuki , jadi kita harus memperketat penjagaan desa ," ucap naruto santai

" kisame , kau bawa 50 orang bersamamu , dan jaga pulau bagian barat " ucap naruto dan dibalas anggukan oleh kisame

" dan itachi kau bawa 50 orang bersamamu , dan jaga pulau bagian selatan " ucap naruto kemudian di balas anggukan oleh itachi

" dan terakhir nagato ,kau bawa 50 orang , dan jaga pulau bagian timur" ucap naruto dan dibalas anggukan oleh nagato

" dan sisanya bersama bunshinku , untuk menjaga pulau bagian utara " ucap naruto

Setelah itu naruto menggigit jarinya dan menghentakanya ke tanah

**Cloning jutsu : blood cloning Jutsu**

Setelah itu munculah bunshin naruto dari dalam tanah

" sekarang pergi , sepuluh orang ikut denganku " ucap naruto

Setelah itu semua shinobi pergi untuk menjaga pulau dari "hadiah" akatsuki , kecuali 10 orang shinobi

" kalian semua ayo kita kekonoha , kutunggu kalian disini 15 menit lagi , dan jangan lupa pakai baju khusus shinobi Clan Tsukiju" ucap naruto

" hai " ucap para shinobi

.

.

15 menit kemudian

.

.

Naruto saat ini sedang memakai jubah dengan warna putih yang berkerah tinggi , dan bercorak lambang Clan Tsukiju, lambang Clan tsukiju adalah Nirengan dengan warna Merah Darah,

Sedangkan khusus para shinobi dan anggota Tsuki memakai jubah merah kerah tinggi dengan di bawah jubah terdapat corak api Putih

" baiklah kita pergi "ucap naruto kemudian pergi di ikuti shinobinya dari belakang

.

.

Orochimaru

.

.

Tampak orochimaru yang sedang terbaring di kasurnya, kemudian dari balik pintu munculah pedang dari petir menjulur hingga menancap di jantung orochimaru

" ternyata kau m-mebu-nuhku sasuke " ucap orochimaru sebelum kematianya

" kau memang harus mati " ucap sasuke

" s-sia-la-an k-kau sa-su-ke " ucap orochimaru kemudian mati

" aku harus segera mengumpulkan anggotaku " ucap sasuke dengan seringainya , kemudian ia pergi dari tempati itu

.

.

Tsukiju

.

.

Tampak kisame yang dalam posisi siap siaga di balik pohon , begotu juga shinobi clan Tsukiju yang berlalu lalang untuk menjaga tempat itu

Di lain tempat , yaitu tempat nagato , tampak nagato yang berdiri di atas pohon sambil mengamati daerah sekitar

Di tempat itachi dan bunshin naruto juga begitu

.

.

Naruto

.

.

Tampak naruto sudah berada di depan gerbang konoha , perjalanan mereka sangat singkat karena jarak antara konoha dan Clan Tsukiju hanya sekitar 30 menit perjalanan

Setelah sampai di depan gerbang utama , naruto pun berjalan di depan dan di belakangnya tampak shinobi clan tsukiju di belakang naruto

Penjaga gerbang utama konoha itu pun kaget melihat naruto

" apa itu naruto " ucap penjaga

" benar , dan siapa orang yang dibelakangnya ,? " ucap penjaga satunya

" entahlah dilihat dari tampilan mereka , sepertinya mereka tidak terikat dari desa manapun " ucap penjaga

" benar juga , tapi bagaimanapun naruto adalah Nidaime Kiroi Senkou Konoha " ucap penjaga satunya

Setelah itu naruto pun tetap melanjutkan perjalananya ke kantor hokage,

Setelah sampai naruto pun masuk ke ruang kantor hokage

Tok tok tok

" masuk " ucap hokage

Setelah itu munculah naruto dengan penampilan barunya , ia memakai baju khusus pemimpin Clan Tsukiju dengan bagian dada terbuka agar menampilkan kesan keren

" a-apa kau naruto " ucap orang tua di samping sang hokage

" benar apa aku tidak salah lihat ? " ucap hokage

" ini benar aku tsunade-baa-san" ucap naruto santai

" lalu di mana hitai-ate konohamu naruto " ucap jiraiya yang berada di jendela

" oh itu aku menyimpanya , dan aku juga sudah terikat Clan " ucap naruto santai

" jadi apa nama Clan Yang dibicarakan itu naruto ? " ucap hokage

" Clan Tsukiju " ucap naruto santai

" siapa pemimpinya naruto ? " Tanya jiraiya

" aku ero-sennin " ucap naruto sukses membuat jiraiya dan sang hokage syok

"A-apa kau sekarang menjadi Pemimpin clan , bagaimana bisa " ucap hokage

" tentu bisa tsunade-baa-san " ucap naruto dengan cengiranya

" waah , kau hebat naruto " ucap jiraiya

" tentu saja ero-sennin , aku kan dilatih olehmu hehehe " ucap naruto cengir

" hahaha , dasar naruto " ucap tsunade

" hahaha bisa saja kau naruto " ucap jiraiya dengan senyum

" lalu untuk apa kau kemari naruto " ucap tsunade

Lalu suasana menjadi serius

" dari arah barat sebelah dari konoha , sekitar 30 menit perjalanan , ada sebuah pulau , pulau itu adalah Pulau Tsuki , letak Clan Tsukiju berada " ucap naruto serius

" lalu ? " ucap tsunade sang hokage

Setelah itu naruto menjelaskan semuanya kepada sang hokage dan jiraiya dan sukses membuat sang hokage syok

" ja-jadi akatsuki sudah memulai pergerakanya" ucap hokage

" jadi benar dugaanku " ucap jiraiya

" benar, oleh karena itu aku ingin meminta izin untuk menempatkan shinobiku untuk menjaga konoha " ucap naruto

" lalu, dimana mereka naruto " ucap hokage

Setelah itu naruto menjentikan jarinya dan munculah 10 orang di belakang naruto dengan posisi jongkok

" mereka adalah shinobi pilihanku , mereka setara dengan Anbu , " ucap naruto santai

" baiklah aku izinkan naruto " ucap hokage

" terima kasih tsunade-baa-san " ucap naruto

" aku mau pergi dulu , jaa " ucap naruto sambil pergi

.

.

Naruto

.

.

Naruto saat ini sudah sampai di pulau Tsuki , naruto saat ini sedang menuju kea tap castlenya

Naruto pun duduk bersemedi

.

.

Esok Hari Kemudian

.

.

Tampak naruto berada di atap castle masih dengan posisi duduk , memang jika dilihat naruto seperti orang gila , tapi ternyata naruto telah mengumpulkan chakra senjutsu

Setelah itu naruto pun membuka matanya , dan berjalan menuju ke tempat itachi

Setelah sampai di tempat itachi , naruto berbincang-bincang sedikit

" bagaimana keadaanya itachi" ucap naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang itachi

" masih belum ada tanda-tanda musuh naruto-sama" ucap itachi

" baiklah " ucap naruto

Setelah beberapa menit munculah dua orang shinobi dengan pakaian sehabis bertempur

" kalian ! " ucap naruto kaget

" lapor tuan , konoha di serang oleh akatsuki , 7 orang dari kami tengah bertarung dengan mereka , oleh karena itu kami segera melapor dengan tuan ! " ucap shinobi

" a-apa , jadi inilah " hadiah " dari mereka , dasar sialan " ucap naruto

Kemudian naruto menutup matanya dan memancarkan chakra dan menyebar ke seluruh pulau

" saat ini konoha telah di serang oleh akatsuki , oleh karena itu kita akan pergi kesana untuk membantu mereka , ayo pergi dan sisanya tetap disini untuk berjaga-jaga " ucap naruto dari dalam hati

Setelah itu naruto pun pergi menuju ke desa konoha di ikuti oleh seluruh anggota Tsuki dan 160 orang shinobi dari clanya

.

.

Setelah 30 menit perjalanan

.

.

Tampak gerbang utama desa konoha yang hancur

" sialan mereka " ucap naruto

" semuanya sekarang pergilah ke dalam desa konoha dan bantu semua orang yang terluka " ucap naruto kemudian semua shinobi pergi ke dalam desa konoha kecuali naruto

Tak jauh dari sana juga ada seseorang anggota akatsuk

" kau sudah datang Uzumaki Tsukiju Naruto " ucap tobi

" sialan kau tobi " ucap naruto dengan kesal

" kenapa, inilah hadiahmu " ucap tobi dengan seringai di balik topengnya

" SIALAN KAUU " ucap naruto dengan berlari membawa rasengan di lengan kananya

.

.

To Be continued

Reviews yang banyak bro biar semangat updatenya


	7. Chapter 7 Clan Tsukiju Telah Datang

Chapter 6 Clan Tsukiju Telah Datang

.

.

Di konoha sedang terjadi penyerangan oleh akatsuki yang di ketuai oleh tobi

Di depan gerbang utama desa , tampak naruto dan tobi ,

**Rasengan **

DUARRR

Tampak sebuah kawah selebar 2 meter

Saat naruto menyerang dengan rasenganya kea rah tobi entah mengapa seranganya seperti tertembus melewati tubuh tobi, naruto yang melihat itu hanya membelalakan matanya karena seranganya tidak berhasil mengenai tobi

" sial kenapa seranganku malah menembusnya " batin naruto kesal

" ayo tunjukan kekuatanmu Uzumaki Tsukiju Naruto " ucap tobi dengan seringainya

Kemudian naruto melemparkan beberapa kunai hirashin ke segalah penjuru tempat itu, tobi yang melihat itu langsung posisi waspada

" sial dia menggunakan jutsu itu " batin tobi

Kemudian tobi menggumamkan sesuatu

**Fire Style : Fire Ball Jutsu**

Bola api berukuran besar langsung meluncur dengan cepat kearah naruto, tapi sebelum sempat naruto terkena bola api itu , naruto sudah dulu menghilang

DUARRR

Suara bola api itu menabrak pohon hingga terbakar tak bersisa

Naruto sekarang berada di atas pohon dan menggumamkan sesuatu

" jika seranganku menembus dirinya , apa mungkin tehnik itu ! " batin naruto

" tak ada salahnya untuk di coba " batin naruto

Kemudian naruto mulai merapal hand style

**Wind Style : Rasen Shuriken**

**Fire Style : Fire Ball Jutsu**

Kemudian dua jutsu itu menyatu dan menjadi rasen shuriken dengan elemen api

Kemudian naruto melemparnya , dan bersamaan naruto juga melempar kertas peledak hingga menempel ke seluruh tubuh tobi.

Kemudian jutsu naruto itu pun sukses mengenai tobi

DUARRR

Jutsu itu sukses mengenai tobi , tapi ternyata tidak ! , tobi memindahkan jutsu itu

" sial, jika begitu " batin naruto

Kemudian ia melemparkan kunai hirashin tepat ke kepala tobi , kemudian menembusnya

" heh , lemparan bodoh !" ucap tobi

Kemudian naruto tiba-tiba menghilang dan muncul kembali di belakang tobi, naruto kemudian menyerang tobi dengan rasengan , tapi lagi-lagi dapat menembus tubuh tobi ,

Tobi kemudian menghilang dan muncul lagi di belakang naruto dan sukses membuat naruto membelalakan matanya, tobi pun mencoba memukul wajah naruto

Naruto tak tinggal diam saja , ia kemudian melemparkan kunai hiraishin ke atas kepala tobi dan sedetik sebelum tobi memukul wajah naruto , naruto sudah tidak ada di tempat

Naruto kemudian muncul lagi di atas tubuh tobi dengan membawa rasengan

DUARRRR

Tobi sukses terkena jurus naruto hingga tobi terlempar beberapa meter, dan akibatnya topengnya pecah sebelah dan menampakan sharinganya ,kemudian tobi mencoba berdiri kembali meskipun masih sedikit kelelahan

" sialan kau Naruto ! " ucap tobi yang masih kempoyongan

" jadi benar kau adalah Uchiha ? " ucap naruto yang juga sudah hampir kehabisan chakra

" terserah kau Naruto ! " ucap tobi kemudian berlari menuju naruto

" heh kau masih belum menyerah juga TOBI ! " ucap naruto kemudian juga berlari menuju tobi

Kemudian mereka berdua berlari kencang dengan sebuah kepalan tangan yang akan ditujukan kepada musuh masing-masing

BLEBB BLEBB

Dua pukulan itu sukses mengenai wajah masing-masing , kemudian mereka berdua terlempar beberapa meter , namun masih dapat mendarat dengan sempurna

" ayo kita selesaikan ini Uzumaki Tsukiju Naruto ! " ucap tobi dan menyiapkan sebuah Heand Seal

" sial aku sudah kehabisan chakra , aku harus menggunakan Chakra Kurama " kemudian naruto menutup matanya , sedetik kemudian naruto membuka matanya

Dan seketika munculah jubah chakra kyubi di sekujur tubuh naruto , dan sekarang penampilan naruto juga sudah berubah drastic , yang sebelumnya dengan jubah putih sekarang jubah kuning-kuningan , dan mata yang sebelumnya Biru Langit menjadi mata Nirengan Sempurna

" jadi kau sudah manaklukan kyubi ? " ucap tobi

" ya, begitulah " ucap naruto

" mata yang mengagumkan , aku akan mengambilnya " ucap Tobi dengan seringainya

" percuma ! karena Doujutsu ini hanya bisa digunakan oleh Clan Tsukiju saja , dan jika kau mengambilnya itu mustahil untuk kau menggunakanya " ucap Naruto dengan seringainya

" sialan , aku harus berhati-hati dengan mata itu " batin Tobi kesal

Kemudian Tobi menyiapkan jutsunya

**Fire Style : Fire Ball Jutsu**

Bola api berukuran besar menuju ke Naruto , tapi Naruto hanya menatap tajam bola api itu dan menggumamkan sesuatu

**NIZUREPA **

Kemudian bola api itu pun lenyap dengan sendirinya seperti terhisap dalam lubang hitam

Tak berhenti dalam satu serangan , Tobi kemudian menyiapkan jutsu kembali

**Wind Release : Dragon Wind Jutsu**

**Fire Style : Fire Dragon Jutsu **

Kedua jutsu itu pun menjadi satu dan terus maju menyerang Naruto

Naruto pun hanya menyeringai dan menggumamkan sesuatu

**RUITOZAN**

Jutsu itu pun tiba-tiba terpental dengan sendirinya saat mengenai tubuh Naruto , sedangkan Naruto tidak mengalami apa-apa

" heh , jutsu macam apa itu " ucap Naruto dengan seringainya

" sialan, aku harus menggunakan mata kiriku " batin Tobi kemudian memecahkan topeng bagian mata kirinya

Dan nampaklah mata dengan pola riak air di mata kiri Tobi yang sukses membuat naruto membelalakan matanya

" kenapa dia mempunyai rinnegan , sial , yang bisa menandingi Nirengan hanya Rinnegan dan bahkan Kekuatan dua Doujutsu ini sepadan " batin Naruto kesal

" hei Tobi kenapa kau mempunyai Rinnegan " ucap naruto datar

" mata ini dari Uchiha Madara ! , sekarang bersiaplah ! pertarungan sesungguhnya baru saja dimulai " ucap tobi dengan seringainya

" baiklah ayo maju TOBIIII " teriak naruto kemudian maju dengan sangat cepat kearah Tobi

Tobi yang melihat Naruto mencoba menendangnya kemudian menggumamkan sesuatu

**SHINRA TENSEI !**

Blarrr

Tekanan chakra yang kuat menghempaskan tubuh naruto kebelakang hingga menabrak pohon

DUARR

Kepulan asap membumbung tinggi , setelah asap itu menghilang , munculah naruto dengan berdiri

**SUSANO'o**

Kemudian munculah sosok prajurit berwarna Orange dengan gagahnya melindungi tubuh naruto

Kemudian sosok itu memakai baju tempur dengan membawa masing-masing senjata

" SUSANO"O sempurna ! " batin tobi kemudian merapal jutsu

**Summoning Jutsu : Gedo Mazo **

Munculah sosok patung yang sangat besar di belakang tobi , kemudian tobi melompat dan naik di atas kepala patung Gedo

.

.

Di dalam desa Konoha

.

.

Tampak para shinobi Clan Tsukiju kaget melihat dua sosok yang sangat besar berada di luar desa Konoha

" apa itu Susano'o , jangan-jangan Naruto-sama ? " ucap seseorang dengan Rambut Hitam dengan Mata Nirengan 7 tomoenya

" apa itu Naruto-sama , Itachi " ucap seseorang berambut merah

" benar nagato, tekanan chakranya sangat kuat, aku sampai sulit bernafas " ucap itachi

" lalu Patung yang di depanya itu , Itu K-kan Patung Gedo " ucap nagato

" benar siapa yang memanggilnya " ucap itachi

" jangan-jangan Tobi ! " ucap nagato

" mungkin saja , " ucap nagato kemudian berjalan

Sebelum sempat berjalan Itachi kemudian berbicara

" jangan anggap remeh Naruto-sama , Nagato " ucap itachi

Nagato kemudian menoleh kearah itachi

" aku dan kisame pernah bertarung denganya , dia sangat hebat karena sanggup mengalahkan kami dengan sangat mudah " ucap itachi

" a-apa , tapi dia tidak mungkin bertarung sendirian itachi ! " ucap nagato

" sudahlah pasti naruto-sama sanggup mengalahkanya , dia bukan orang sembarangan Nagato " ucap itachi

" baiklah aku percaya kalau naruto-sama hebat ," ucap nagato

" baiklah ayo cepat selesaikan pertarungan melawan zetsu putih ini " ucap nagato kemudian munculah puluhan zetsu putih menyerang nagato dan itachi

.

.

Di tempat Naruto

.

.

Tampak naruto dengan gagahnya berdiri di dalam Susano'onya , sedangkan tobi juga dengan santai berdiri di atas kepala patung gedo.

"**hei naruto jika kau menggunakan kekuatan Nirengan seluruhnya !, Rinneganmu akan hilang dan digantikan Nirengan itu ! apa kau serius menggunakanya naruto ?" Tanya Kurama**

" aku berani mengambil resiko itu kurama, kekuatan itu tidaklah penting ! , yang terpenting adalah teman-temanku selamat !" batin naruto

" **baiklah aku juga akan membantumu mengalahkan orang itu " ucap kurama**

" terima kasih kurama " batin naruto memejamkan matanya

Kemudian di alam bawah sadar naruto , kurama sedang duduk bersila sedang memberi kekuatanya kepada naruto yang sekarang di depan kurama

" **kau siap naruto ?" Tanya kurama**

" aku siap kurama " ucap naruto

Kemudian kurama mengepalkan tanganya dan menjulurkanya kepada naruto , Naruto pun membalas kepalan tangan kurama dengan adu kepal

Tak lama kemudian cahaya orange menyinari tubuh naruto , beberapa detik kemudian cahaya itu redup kembali dan nampaklah perubahan penampilan naruto

Ia sekarang mengenakan jubah orange dengan lambang 9 tomoe di punggungnya dan membawa tongkat berwarna orange bersinar( mirip Senjutsu rikudou sennin Cuma beda warna aja )

" **untuk saat ini kau hanya bisa menggunakan kekuatan itu 5 menit saja karena tubuhmu masih belum terbiasa " ucap kurama**

" baiklah aku mengerti , apa nama kekuatan ini kurama " Tanya naruto penasaran

" **ini adalah kekuatan senjutsu sang legenda , dia adalah pencipta kesembilan bijuu termasuk aku, namanya ialah Rikudou Sennin " ucap kurama**

Naruto yang mendengar itu pun membelalakan matanya saat mendengar nama Rikudou Sennin

" **dan kau sudah tak memiliki Rinnegan , Kekuatan itulah penggantinya " ucap kurama**

" baiklah aku mengerti " ucap naruto kemudian pergi menuju kealam nyata

Setelah itu naruto membuka matanya dan nampaklah Nirengan Yang bersinar terang

" lama sekali kau menutup mata Uzumaki Tsukiju Naruto " ucap tobi datar

" aku ada urusan sebentar tobi " ucap naruto santai

" baiklah ayo kita mulai " ucap tobi datar

" ayo " ucap naruto santai

Kemudian tobi merapal jutsu

**Water Style : Dragon Water Jutsu **

Munculah naga air yang menerjang naruto dan susano'nya

Tapi dengan sigap naruto menebaskan pedang susano'nya kearah naga air itu dan seketika itu pula naga air itu hancur

Lalu naruto merapal jutsu

**Wood Style : Nature Destruction Jutsu **

Munculah akar-akar pohon yang menyerang patung gedo hingga mengikat kakinya hingga patung gedo terjatuh

DUARRR

Suara gemuruh terdengar karena patung gedo terjatuh , namun masih bisa berdiri kembali dan meraung dengan kerasnya

" tsk , sialan kau ! " ucap tobi

Kemudian tobi merapal jutsu

**Earth Style : Earth Flame Jutsu **

Muncul tombak yang terbuat dari tanah menyerang naruto

JLEBBB

Tombak itu sukses menusuk perut naruto , darah segar pun mengalir dari mulut naruto

Anehnya naruto tidak bergerak sedikitpun saat tombak tanah itu menuju dirinya dan akhirnya ia terkena tombak tanah itu, Naruto kemudian menggumamkan sesuatu

**Hajikeru Tensei **

Tombak yang tadinya menusuk perut naruto itu pun tiba-tiba hancur lebur tak bersisa , dan luka naruto pun kembali pulih

" pertarungan belum berakhir tobi " ucap naruto kemudian merapal jutsu

**Wind Release : Swords Styles Jutsu **

**Fire Style : Fire Hell Jutsu **

Munculah pedang-pedang yang terbuat dari angin lalu berubah menjadi pedang api neraka mengitari tubuh naruto , lalu Naruto menunjuk tobi dengan jari telunjuknya dan seketika itu pula pedang itu melaju kencang menuju tobi

Tobi pun tak tinggal diam ia menggumamkan sesuatu

**Gakido !**

Jutsu yang menyerang tubuh tobi itu pun terhisap oleh tobi dan menjadikan jutsu itu sebagai chakranya

" lumayan juga " ejek tobi

" ayo kita cepat selesaikan ini tobi ! " ucap naruto kemudian naruto menhilangkan susano'nya ,

" kau sudah kehabisan chakra rupanya " ucap tobi yang masih berdiri di atas kepala patung gedo , kemudian ia menggumamkan sesuatu

**Shurado**

Lengan mekanik muncul dari punggung tobi hingga merobek jubah akatsukinya , dan lengan itu menembakan rocket yang meluncur kearah naruto

" tak ada pilihan lain, mungkin aku akan pingsan beberapa hari " batin naruto

Kemudian ia merapal suatu jutsu yang kurama kenal

" **jangan-jangan jutsu itu ! " batin kurama **

Dan beberapa detik kemudian tanah yang di pijak naruto dan tobi pun seperti mengamuk dengan hebat .

Lalu naruto menggumamkan sesuatu

**Chikyū ryū odori**

munculah sosok Naga dari tanah sangat besar seperti menari-nari dengan hebatnya sampai tanah disekelilingnya hancur

" **itu adalah jutsu yang memanggil Roh Naga lima Elemen Alam , jika naruto menggunakan jutsu mengerikan itu , ia akan kehabisan chakra secara drastis " batin kurama**

" **hei naruto apa kau yakin ingin menggunakan jutsu itu ? " Tanya kurama**

" iya , hanya ini cara satu-satunya untuk mengalahkan rinnegan " ucap naruto yang sekarang penampilanya compang-camping akibat tekanan chakra Susanoo yang begitu hebat dengan tangan yang di silangkan ke dada

" **kau tau sendiri kan efek sampingnya !" ucap kurama **

" aku mengerti itu ! " ucap naruto

" **ya sudah kalau itu maumu " ucap kurama**

Kemudian naruto meletakan tanganya ke atas langit dan menggumamkan sesuatu

**Kaze no ryū odori **

munculah Naga Angin yang meraung keras hingga membuat pohon-pohon tumbang karena raunganya

sementara tobi masih berada di atas patung gedo dengan santainya

" jutsu apa itu ? " ucap tobi

Sementara Patung Gedo Mazo masih berdiri dengan gagahnya

Pertarungan antara naruto dan tobi kini berada cukup jauh dari desa konoha sehingga tidak menimbulkan kerusakan parah di konoha

.

.

Nagato Dan Itachi

.

.

Nagato saat ini terus bertarung dengan zetsu putih yang terus bermunculan dari tanah

**Shinra Tensei **

Ucap nagato saat segerombolan zetsu akan menerjang dirinya, ia sekarang menggunakan mata khas Clan Tsukiju yaitu Nirengan 7 Tomoe

" banyak sekali zetsu ini " gerutu nagato

Sementara itachi berdiri di atas pohon menunggu anggota Tsuki yang lain

Tak berselang lama kemudian seluruh anggota Tsuki sudah ada di tempat Itachi berdiri

Tap Tap

" maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu itachi " ucap kisame

" tak apa kisame " ucap itachi

" apa zetsu putih sudah di kalahkan ? " ucap itachi

" sudah " ucap kisame dan nagato bersamaan

" baiklah kita akan segera menuju ke tempat hokage " ucap itachi

" baik " ucap nagato dan kisame

Kemudian mereka pergi dengan shunshinya ke tempat hokage

.

.

Sasuke

.

.

Sasuke sekarang sedang berjalan-jalan di sebuah kota kecil dengan anggotanya , Suigetsu,Jugo,dan Karin

" hei , sasuke sebenarnya kita akan kemana " ucap suigetsu

" kita akan menuju ke tempat pembuatan baju " ucap sasuke datar

" APA ! " ucap suigetsu

" hei suigetsu kecilkan sedikit suaramu " ucap Karin

" jadi , kita kesini Cuma untuk mencari baju ! apa-apa,an kau ini , hei sasuke ! " ucap suigetsu

Sasuke tak menghiraukan ocehan suigetsu dan terus berjalan menuju tempat toko baju

Sesampainya di tempat tujuan mereka langsung membeli jubah dengan warna hitam polos

" setelah ini kita mau kemana Sasuke " Tanya Jugo

" sekarang aku namai tim ini Taka , kita akan menuju KONOHA !" ucap sasuke dengan seringainya

.

.

Naruto dan Tobi

Sosok naga angin yang muncul dari langit terus meraung dengan kerasnya

" jutsu macam apa itu !" ucap Tobi

Kemudian naruto menghentakan tanganya di tanah dan menggumamkan sesuatu

**Suirō no uta**

Munculah naga air raksasa dari tanah hingga membuat tanah berguncang hebat

Tak berhenti disitu naruto kemudian menggumamkan sesuatu lagi

**Karyūnohōkō**

Munculah naga api yang meraung-raung di belakang naruto , dan sekarang ke empat naga itu berada di belakang naruto dengan ekor yang melambai-lambai

" ti-tinggal satu lagi " ucap naruto yang kelelahan kemudian menggumamkan sesuatu

**Raika ryū**

Setelah naruto menggumamkan itu langit tiba-tiba mendung dan berubah menjadi seperti tornado yang mengeluarkan petir yang terus menyambar , setelah itu terdengar suara raungan yang mengerikan

ROARRR

Setelah tornado menghilang tampak sosok naga petir dengan ekor petir yang menyambar

" kini tiba saatnya untukmu mati TOBI ! " ucap naruto kemudian meletakan tanganya ke atas langit dan menggumamkan sesuatu

**Shizen no yōso ryū odori Tensei **

Ucap naruto kemudian naga elemen itu melaju kencang kearah tobi dengan kencang , sedangkan naruto langsung terduduk lemas dan mengeluarkan darah segar dari mulutnya

Naga-naga itu terus menyerang patung gedo tampa henti-hentinya hingga Patung Gedo kwalahan

" sial , jika begini terus aku bisa kalah " ucap tobi kemudian merapal jutsu

**Katon : Shizen Kasai no Jutsu**

Munculah api yang datang entah dari mana menyerang naga-naga itu tapi dapat dihindari dengan mudah

Kemudian naga-naga itu melilit kaki , tangan dan perut Patung Gedo hingga terjatuh

DUARRRR

Suara itu terdengar setelah patung gedo terjatuh dan menghilang dengan kepulan asap

POFF

Kemudian naga-naga itu mencoba menerkam tobi tapi tobi lebih dulu melompat tinggi, kemudian naga-naga itu bergabung menjadi satu dan terbang menuju tobi

Tobi yang saat ini berada di udara tidak diam saja , ia kemudian menggumamkan sesuatu

**GAKIDO !**

Ucap tobi kemudian naga-naga itu terhisap dan kini chakra tobi kembali pulih

" sekarang chakraku kembali pulih " ucap tobi dengan seringainya dan akan terhisap ke lubang di topengnya , tapi kegiatan itu tiba-tiba terhenti karena sebuah kunai dengan kertas peledak melesat menuju dirinya dan akibatnya ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghisap diri

" sialan ! " gerutu tobi kemudian munculah naruto dengan jutsunya

" SEKARANG SAATNYA ! BERSIAPLAH TOBIII " ucap naruto

**Raiton : RasenShuriken **

Sebuah rasengan shuriken dengan aliran listrik mengenai perut tobi

" a-apa , jadi itu disengaja " ucap tobi menahan sakit

" HYAAAA " ucap naruto kemudian mendorong rasenganya dan tobi ke tanah

DUARRRR

Bunyi ledakan yang dahsyat itu terdengar dan terdapat kepulan asap

Sedangkan naruto kini terduduk lemas kehabisan chakra dan memuntahkan darah segar

" cha-kr-aku s-su-dah ha-bis " ucap naruto terbata-bata

Tak jauh dari lokasi naruto berdiri terdapat seseorang yang baju compang camping dengan topeng yang hancur pada bagian mata, takk jauh dari naruto kondisinya juga sangat parah karena terkena jutsu memakan naruto

" si-sialan kau naruto " ucap tobi memegangi perutnya kemudian pergi dengan terhisap di lobang topengnya

Kini naruto juga sudah mulai lemas dan tebaring lemah di tanah

BRUAKK

Naruto kini menutup matanya

.

.

Konoha dan Hokage

.

.

Tampak itachi yang melompati dahan-dahan pohon , tapi tiba-tiba itu terhenti karena melihat kawah yang sangat besar

" ini kan lokasi bertarung naruto ! tapi dimana naruto sekarang ? " ucap nagato

Kemudian itachi melihat seseorang di tengah kawah terbaring lemas yang ia kenal

" itu naruto " ucap itachi dengan menunjuk

Kemudian mereka melompat dan sampai di tempat naruto

" siapa yang bertarung dengan naruto , dia pastilah bukan orang sembarangan karena membuat naruto sampai seperti ini " ucap kisame

" kau benar kisame " ucap itachi

Kemudian kisame membopong tubuh naruto di bahunya , setelah itu mereka pergi ke tempat hokage

.

.

15 menit kemudian

.

.

Tampak hokage kini berada di reruntuhan puing-puing desa , disampingnya juga terdapat jiraiya dan para anbu yang berjaga-jaga

" lapor hokage-sama " ucap anbu yang tiba-tiba datang

" ada apa ? " ucap hokage

" akatsuki telah mundur " ucap anbu dan sukses membuat orang-orang disana sedikit bernafas lega

" baiklah " ucap hokage kemudian anbu itu pergi dengan shunshinya

Setelah pertemuan itu tampak tiga orang dengan jubah Clan Tsukiju yang mengendong seseorang yang hokage kenal

" siapa kalian ? " ucap jiraiya

" tenang kami bukan musuh " ucap itachi sukses membuat orang-orang disana syok

" i-tachi ! " ucap hokage

" benar , hokage-sama , dan kami adalah anak buah naruto " ucap kisame angkat bicara sukses membuat semua orang disana syok

" k-kau Kisame Hosigaki ! " ucap jiraiya syok

" dan kau siapa pemuda " ucap jiraiya

" sudah lama ya kita tak bertemu Jiraiya-sensei" ucap nagato sukses membuat hokage alias tsunade dan jiraiya syok

" Na-nagato " ucap jiraiya

" dia kan mantan muridmu jiraiya " ucap tsunade

" benar , dimana yahiko dan konan , nagato " ucap jiraiya

Kemudian nagato menundukan kepalanya

" mereka berdua sudah mati jiraiya-sensei " ucap nagato

" APA ! , siapa yang membunuhnya " ucap jiraiya

" dia adalah anggota akatsuki , namanya Tobi " ucap nagato

" yahiko, konan " batin jiraiya sambil menundukan kepalanya

" lalu siapa yang kau bawah di bahumu itu ? " ucap tsunade sambil menunju seseorang yang dibawa kisame

Kisame kemudian meletakan tubuh naruto di depan tsunade

" na-naruto " ucap jiraiya

" kenapa naruto bisa seperti ini " ucap tsunade kemudian memeluk tubuh naruto

" entahlah saat kami menemukanya dia sudah dalam kondisi seperti ini ,dan yang pasti lawan naruto saat itu pastilah bukan orang sembarangan karena bisa membuat naruto seperti ini " ucap itachi

Kemudian tsunade mencoba menyembuhkan naruto dengan ninjutsu medisnya

Perlahan-lahan naruto membuka matanya

" di-dimana aku " ucap naruto

" tenanglah naruto kau aman disini " ucap tsunade

" tsunade-baasan " ucap naruto kemudian duduk dan bersandar di batu " ucap naruto

Kemudian naruto melihat sekeliling dan ia mendapati orang yang ia kenal

" ero-sennin , itachi,nagato,kisame , bahkan rookie 12 juga disini, ada apa kalian disini " ucap naruto senang

Kemudian wanita berambut pink menjitak kepala naruto

PLAKKK

" dasar bodoh kami disini menghawatirkanmu bodoh " ucap sakura

" hehehe terima kasih semuanya " ucap naruto kemudian berdiri

" kau mau kemana naruto " ucap shikamaru

" aku akan pergi ke clanku " ucap naruto sukses membuat orang-orang disana syok kecuali tsunade , jiraiya dan anggota Tsuki

" c-clan ? " ucap shikamaru

" benar, nama clanku adalah Clan Tsukiju dan mereka adalah salah satu anggotanya " ucap naruto sambil menunju itachi , kisame dan nagato

" hebat kau naruto " ucap choji sambil memakan keripiknya

" hehehe , kalian boleh kok pergi kesana , letaknya ada si sebelah barat konoha , " ucap naruto

" dengan senang hati naruto " ucap tsunade

" baiklah , aku punya usul ,lebih baik tsunade-baasan membangun ulang Konoha dan aku akan menempatkan shinobi-shinobiku disini untuk berjaga-jaga " ucap naruto

" ide bagus , bagaimana denganmu tsunade " ucap jiraiya

" yah, baiklah, konoha juga butuh bantuan untuk pertahanan , apalagi dari Clan Tsukiju yang notabe shinobinya sangat hebat " ucap tsunade

" ah , biasa saja kok " ucap naruto dengan cengiranya

" seperti biasanya dia memang rendah hati " batin tsunade

Kemudian naruto menjentikan jarinya dan munculah 100 orang shinobi Clan Tsukiju

" kalian aku tugaskan menjaga konoha dari serangan musuh yang mungkin datang " ucap naruto kearah shinobinya

" hai " ucap para shinobinya

Kemudian shinobi itu pergi ke segala penjuru konoha untuk menjalankan misi dari sang pemimpin

" lalu sekarang kau akan pergi naruto " ucap tsunade

" benar, aku tak bisa meninggalkan desa terlalu lama baa-san " ucap naruto

" baiklah aku mengerti " ucap tsunade

" aku pergi dulu , semuanya ! Jaa " ucap naruto kemudian pergi di ikuti oleh Tsuki

" jangan lupa mampir naruto " ucap tsunade

" itu pasti " ucap naruto dengan cengiranya

Kemudian naruto pergi di ikuti anggota dan shinobi clanya yang lain

" terima kasih naruto " ucap jiraiya

Kemudian sang hokage mulai membangun ulang Desa Konoha yang hancur akibat penyerangan oleh akatsuki

Tak jauh dari sana terdapat beberapa anbu Root yang memata-matai sang hokage yang berada di reruntuhan bangunan

" ayo kita melapor ke Danzo-sama " ucap anbu

" hai " ucap anbu satunya

Kemudian mereka berdua shunshin ke tempat danzo

" lapor tuan , naruto ternyata punya Clan yaitu Clan Tsukiju dan naruto adalah pemimpinya , dan sekarang shinobi Clan Tsukiju tengah berjaga-jaga di seluruh penjuru Konoha " ucap anbu

" kita tak butuh bantuan dari orang lain , konoha mampu menghadapi ini " ucap danzo

" bunuh beberapa orang shinobi Clan itu dan bawa mayat mereka kemari , aku penasaran dengan kekkei genkai mereka " ucap danzo

" kekkei genkai Clan Tsukiju adalah Nirengan 9 tomoe tuan " ucap anbu

" kekkei genkai menarik , bunuh beberapa shinobi clan itu dan bawa mayatnya kemari " ucap danzo

" hai " ucap anbu root kemudian pergi dengan shunshinya

" menarik " ucap danzo dengan seringainya

.

.

Shinobi clan

.

.

Tampak 7 orang shinobi sedang berjaga-jaga si hutan

Tapi tiba-tiba ada 30 orang anbu root di hadapan mereka

" kenapa kalian datang kemari " ucap salah seorang shinobi Tsukiju

" kami tak butuh bantuan kalian bodoh " ucap salah seorang anbu root

" oh iya kalian adalah anbu root " ucap shinobi Tsukiju

" seranggg " ucap anbu root itu

Kemudian 30 orang anbu root itu menyerang 7 orang shinobi tsukiju

Para shinobi tsukiju kemudian membuka matanya dan nampaklah Nirengan level 2

" hehehe kalian lebih baik duduk dan bersantailah " ucap salah seorang shinobi Tsukiju

" yah aku serahkan padamu "ucap 6 orang shinobi itu

Kemudian mereka duduk bersantai , bahkan ada yang asik mengobrol

" kau meremehkan kami " ucap anbu root

" aku tak meremehkan kalian , tapi kalianlah yang menganggap diri kalian diremehkan " ucap shinobi Tsukiju

Kemudian 30 orang itu menyerang shinobi tsukiju tanpa henti tapi dengan santainya shinobi itu menghindarinya

" sudah selesai ? " ucap shinobi tsukiju , tapi tiba-tiba dari arah belakang ia ditendang oleh anbu root hingga terlempar dan menabrak pohon

6 orang yang melihat temanya itu hanya sweetdrop

" dasar payah " ucap 6 orang itu bersamaan

Di tempat shinobi tsukiju , dia tampak sangat marah

" sialan , beraninya dari belakang " ucap shinobi itu kemudian ia terkena pukulan dari salah seorang anbu root

DUARRR

Suara pohon hancur karena terkena tabrakan

" sialan , aku sudah benar-benar marah ! " ucap shinobi tsukiju

**Raiton : Kaminari toramai no Jutsu**

Munculah harimau petir yang sangat banyak menerkam seluruh anbu root itu hingga tewas seketika

Kemudian shinobi itu berjalan dengan santainya kea rah shinobi tsukiju yang lain

" hebat juga kau " ucap salah seorang shinobi Tsukiju

Kemudian mereka melanjutkan pekerjaanya yang tertunda

.

.

Naruto DKK

.

.

Tampak naruto dengan pakaian yang compang-camping melompati dahan-dahan pohon

" apa keadaanmu baik-baik saja naruto " ucap itachi

" aku baik-baik saja " ucap naruto

Kemudian mereka melanjutkan perjalanan , tapi tampak dari jauh segerombolan orang menuju ke tempat TSUKI

Naruto yang melihat itu syok dan menghentikan perjalanan

Dan segerombolan orang itu pun juga berhenti tepat di hadapan naruto

" k-kau " ucap naruto

" lama tak bertemu " ucap pemuda dengan rambut ala emo ayam

To Be Continued

Selesai juga chapter ini , maaf updatenya lama sob , karena lagi banyak tugas sekolah :D


	8. Chapter 8 Pertemuan

Chapter 8 Pertemuan Sasuke

.

.

Tampak tsuki bertemu tim taka yang dipimpin oleh Sasuke

" lama kita tak bertemu Sasuke ! " ucap naruto

" benar , " ucap sasuke dengan seringainya kemudian memandang itcahi

" adikku Sasuke " ucap itachi

" kau itachi bersiaplah menghadapi kematianmu !" ucap sasuke dan nampaklah mata Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan

Kemudian naruto berjalan kedepan dan langsung berhadapan dengan sasuke

" jadi kau sudah memiliki mata itu sasuke, lalu kau mau apa setelah kau mendapatkan itu ? " ucap naruto

" tentu saja untuk membunuhnya " ucap sasuke dengan menunjuk Itachi

" baiklah jika itu maumu sasuke " ucap itachi kemudian berjalan

Naruto yang mendengar langkah kaki Itachi pun menghalangi itachi

" Naruto ! " batin itachi

" jika kau ingin membunuhnya , langkahi dulu mayatku Sasuke ! " ucap naruto

Tapi hanya di balas seringai oleh sasuke , begitupun timnya , tapi sesaat kemudian Kisame Dan Nagato pun ikut berjalan ke depan menyusul naruto dan itachi

" kita adalah satu keluarga , jadi tak baik untuk saling mengorbankan " ucap nagato

" benar, lebih baik kita melindungi orang yang kita sayangi " ucap kisame

" Keluarga ! " batin sasuke

Mendengar itu mata sasuke langsung membulat

" Sasuke ikutlah bersamaku " ajak Itachi mengulurkan tangan kananya

" cih , boleh saja , asal dengan satu syarat ! " ucap sasuke

" apa itu ? " ucap itachi

" bertarunglah denganku ! , jika kau menang aku akan ikut denganmu " ucap sasuke

Mata itachi langsung membulat tak percaya perkataan adik kesayanganya itu , Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung berbicara

" hei sasuke , bagaimana kalau aku yang bertarung denganmu " ucap naruto

Tapi hanya dibalas seringai oleh sasuke

" jangan ! bertarung saja denganku ! " ucap kisame

" aku saja " ucap nagato

" kalian ! " batin naruto membulatkan matanya

Kemudian itachi langsung angkat bicara

" tidak ! aku lah lawanya , aku yang akan melawanya " ucap itachi lantang

" apa kau yakin itachi ? " ucap kisame

" aku yakin itu kisame " ucap itachi tak memalingkan pandanganya dari sasuke

" baiklah jika itu maumu itachi , aku tak akan memaksa " ucap naruto

Kemudian naruto beserta nagato dan kisame langsung mundur ke belakang , begitu juga tim taka kecuali sasuke

" jadi kau sudah memiliki mata itu Sasuke " ucap itachi

" cih, jangan basa-basi lagi " ucap sasuke kemudian mencabut pedangnya dan mengayunkanya kearah itachi

Tapi dapat dihindari dengan mudah oleh itachi , kemudian sasuke mencoba menendang itachi tapi dapat dihindari lagi oleh itachi , kemudian itachi mundur

Tap

" berhentilah menghindar itachi " ucap sasuke kemudian memegang matanya yang semula Sharingan 3 tomoe berputar menjadi Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan

Begitu juga Itachi , matanya yang semula Hitam legam menjadi Nirengan dengan 7 tomoe

" mata apa itu ! " ucap sasuke

Setelah ini pertarungan dua saudara ini pun akan dimulai !

.

.

Tak jauh dari sana terdapat Tim Taka yang berada di atas pohon sambil menyaksikan pertarungan Itachi dan Sasuke

" hei Karin , bagaimana kondisi sasuke saat ini ? " Tanya Jugo

" chakranya saat ini meningkat pesat dari yang tadi ! keinginan membunuhnya sangat kuat " ucap Karin

" sasuke benar-benar akan membunuh itachi ! " ucap suigetsu

" itu benar , jika sasuke tetap kalah ! kita taka da pilihan lain selain bergabung dengan Uzumaki Naruto " ucap jugo

" yah , Uzumaki Naruto adalah orang yang hebat kau tau,dan juga dia sedikit istimewah " ucap Karin sambil membenarkan kacamatanya

" memangnya kenapa Karin ? " ucap suigetsu

" tingkat aliran chakranya berbeda dari manusia normal , chakranya sangat bersih dan murni , " ucap Karin

" jadi begitu , aku mengerti " ucap suigetsu

Kemudian mereka kembali melanjutkan menyaksikan pertarungan sasuke dan itachi

.

.

Tampak naruto beserta anggotanya menyaksikan pertarungan itachi dan sasuke dari jauh

" apa kau yakin membiarkan Itachi bertarung seorang diri Naruto ! " ucap kisame

" tenanglah kisame , itachi adalah orang hebat " ucap naruto

" naruto sangat rendah hati ! bahkan ia menganggap orang lain lebih hebat darinya , yahiko , aku sangat senang menjalankan misi terakhir darimu " batin nagato sambil melihat naruto

Kemudian mereka kembali menyaksikan pertarungan

.

.

Tampak sasuke dan itachi yang kelelahan karena terus beradu taijutsu

Kemudian sasuke merapal jutsu

**Katon : Goukakyou no Jutsu **

Bola api berukuran besar melaju cepat kearah itachi ,

Akan tetapi dengan cepat itachi melompat tinggi

DUARRR

Bola api itu mengenai pohon hingga hancur

Kemudian sambil terbang itachi merapal jutsu

**Katon : Kuroi Karasu no Jutsu **

Munculah ratusan bahkan ribuan gagak api yang menyerang sasuke tanpa henti

DUARRR

Setelah asap menghilang tampak sasuke yang masih berdiri tegak sambil memegangi mata kirinya

Kemudian itachi mendarat dengan sempurna ditanah

Tap

Sasuke terus memegangi mata kirinya dan menggumamkan sesuatu

**AMATERASU **

Munculah api hitam yang melaju menuju itachi , akan tetapi itachi langsung melompat ke dahan pohon sebelum terkena amaterasu

" jadi dia berhasil menguasainya " ucap itachi

Kemudian setelah sasuke menggunakan jutsu itu , dia kemudian menggumamkan sesuatu lagi

**SUSANO'O **

Munculah prajurit raksasa yang melindungi tubuh sasuke lengkap dengan membawa panah dan tameng

" sekarang kau akan segera mati ITACHI ! " ucap sasuke kemudian menyerang itachi dengan panah susanonya

DUARRR

Panah itu hanya mengenai rimbunya pohon dan munculah asap dari sisa serangan itu

" aku harus menggunakan seluruh kekuatanku untuk membawa sasuke pulang ! " ucap itachi yang kini berada di sebuah pohon

Kemudian itachi melompat menuju sasuke dan susano'onya

" jadi kau disitu itachi " ucap sasuke sambil melihat itachi yang berlari menuju dirinya

Kemudian itachi segera merapal jutsu sambil berlari

**Futon : Kūchū kasai no Jutsu**

Munculah shuriken yang terbuat dari angin lalu berubah dilumuri api yang sangat panas menyerang sasuke

DUARRR

Serangan itu hanya mengenai tameng susano'o sasuke , itachi yang melihat celah dari susano'o sasuke kemudian kemudian menggumamkan sesuatu

**Raiton : Karasuraitonningu no Jutsu **

Munculah gagak petir yang berputar mengitari susano'o sasuke

" kenapa dia bisa menggunakan 3 elemen itu ! " ucap sasuke

Kemudian gagak itu menyerang susano'o sasuke , tapi sebelum mengenai susano , Susano'o itu kemudian memanah tanah

DUARRR

Ledakan besar terjadi dan menyisakan tanah-tanah yang bertebaran hingga menutupi susano'o

Itachi yang melihat itu membulatkan matanya

" dia menggunakan tanah untuk menghalangi gagak petirku menyerang , cerdas sekali " batin itachi datar

Setalah asap menghilang tampak susano'o sasuke dengan gagahnya masih berdiri

" hei itachi , ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu " ucap sasuke

" apa itu sasuke " ucap itachi

" apa benar kau diperintahkan tetua konoha untuk membantai seluruh anggota klan uchiha ? " ucap sasuke

Itachi yang mendengar itu hanya membulatkan matanya

" jadi, dia sudah tau " batin itachi

" baiklah sasuke , aku akan menjelaskanya " ucap itachi kemudian menjelaskan semuanya kepada sasuke

.

.

Skip time

.

.

" jadi itu benar " ucap sasuke tak percaya sambil menundukan kepalanya

" itulah kenyataanya " ucap itachi

" kau memang kakak yang baik " ucap sasuke kemudian menghilangkan susano'nya

" jadi , maukah kau ikut denganku Sasuke " ucap itachi sambil menjulurkan tangan kananya

" baiklah ini demi Klan, aku ikut denganmu kakak " ucap sasuke membalas tangan itachi

Kemudian mereka berdua berjalan menuju ketempat naruto

Tak lama kemudian mereka berdua telah sampai ditempat naruto

" jadi kau mau ikut denganku sasuke " ucap naruto

" heh , ya begitulah ! kau tak lihat hah ! " ucap sasuke

" baiklah , lalu bagaimana dengan rekanmu sasuke " ucap naruto

" biar ak.. " sebelum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya ,tiba-tiba Tim Taka datang

TAP TAP TAP

" kami akan ikut denganmu naruto " ucap Juugo

" kalian " batin sasuke tak percaya sambil memandangi jugo,suigetsu,lalu Karin

" baiklah , kini Tsuki bertambah 4 orang , Tsuki semakin besar saja " ucap naruto santai

" lalu sekarang kita akan kemana naruto ! " Tanya sasuke

" tentu saja kita ke Clanku " ucap naruto

" baiklah ayo ! " ucap sasuke

Kemudian seluruh anggota Tsuki pergi dari tempat itu menggunakan shunshin masing-masing

.

.

TOBI

.

.

Tampak tobi kini sedang terluka parah terbaring di atas kasur

" sialan kau naruto ! " batin tobi

Kemudian zetsu datang dari bawah tanah

" ada kabar apa zetsu " ucap tobi kemudian duduk bersandar

" aku membawa kabar baik dan kabar buruk " ucap zetsu

" ceritakan !" ucap tobi

" pemimpin Clan Tsukiju yaitu Uzumaki Tsukiju Naruto berhasil merekrut Uchiha Sasuke di Tsuki dan saat ini penjagaan dikonoha sangat ketat karena konoha dibantu oleh shinobi Tsukiju " ucap zetsu sukses membuat tobi membelalakan matanya

" APA ! sialan kau Naruto " ucap tobi

" lalu apa kabar baiknya " tambah tobi

" kabar baiknya , seluruh anggota Akatsuki kembali pulih " ucap zetsu

" baiklah sekarang kau boleh pergi " ucap tobi kemudian menundukan kepalanya

Setelah itu zetsu langsung pergi dengan terhisap ditanah

.

.

Naruto

.

.

15 menit kemudian

.

.

Tampak naruto sudah sampai didepan gerbang Tsukiju , dan seperti biasa naruto disapa oleh penduduk

Saat ini naruto tengah berjalan dijalan utama desa menuju castlenya, sasuke yang melihat naruto terus disapa pun hanya datar

" apa begini jika menjadi pemimpin Clan " batin sasuke

Setelah 5 menit perjalanan , mereka telah sampai di castle utama dan paling besar , kemudian mereka duduk disofa yang memutar

" baiklah , aku akan memberikan kalian Kekkei Genkai Clan Tsukiju kecuali nagato , karena nagato sudah mempunyai Rinnegan " ucap naruto

Kemudian Chakra keluar dari tubuh naruto dan segera merasuki tubuh Sasuke , nagato dan Tim Taka

" baiklah , kalian sudah memiliki Nirengan " ucap naruto serius

" sasuke , aku telah menghilangkan sharingan ditubuhmu itu dan Nagato , kurasa Nirengan tidak cocok untukmu " ucap naruto santai

" hn " ucap sasuke datar

" aku merasakan kekuatan yang mengalir ditubuhku " batin suigetsu

" ini ! kekuatan yang luar biasa " batin juugo

" kekuatan yang mengagumkan " batin Karin

" itachi " ucap naruto sambil menoleh kearah itachi

Itachi kemudian menatap naruto

" besok , latihlah mereka untuk menggunakan kekuatan itu " ucap naruto

" baiklah dengan senang hati "ucap itachi

Kemudian mereka mengobrol dengan santainya

Tapi tidak dengan sasuke yang terus memandangi naruto

Naruto yang merasa dilihat oleh sasuke langsung balik menatap sasuke

" naruto ikutlah denganku " ucap sasuke

" baiklah " ucap naruto dengan seringainya

Kemudian mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan anggota yang lain

" mereka mau kemana " ucap suigetsu

" ayo kita ikuti mereka " ucap kisame

Kemudian mereka semua pergi dari ruangan itu

.

.

Naruto dan Sasuke

.

.

Tampak naruto dan sasuke kini sudah berada ditengah tempat latihan shinobi yang sangat luas

Kini naruto dan sasuke berdiri dengan berhadap-hadapan satu sama lain dengan tatapan serius

" sebenarnya untuk apa kau membawaku kemari sasuke " ucap naruto santai

" sudah lama kita tak bertarung semenjak itu " ucap sasuke

" kau masih mengingatnya " ucap naruto

" ayo kita bertarung naruto ! " ucap sasuke kemudian berlari dengan sangat kencang dengan membawa pedang petirnya

**Chidori Nagashi**

Pedang petir itu menjulur panjang menuju naruto akan tetapi naruto dengan cepat melempar kunai hiraishin ke atas dan sedetik kemudian naruto menghilang sehingga serangan itu hanya mengenai pohon

Duarrr

Tampak pohon yang telah hancur terkena jutsu sasuke

Sasuke yang sebelumnya matanya berwarna hitam legam menjadi Nirengan 9 tomoe

Naruto yang saat ini berada diudara kemudian melemparkan kunai hiraishin

**Shuriken Kagebunshin no Jutsu **

Kunai hiraishin itu menancap disegala penjuru area itu

" kekuatan ini ! " batin sasuke sambil menadahkan tanganya

Naruto kemudian mendarat dengan sempurna

" kenapa dia bisa menggunakan Nirengan Sempurna " batin naruto

" sekarang bersiaplah Naruto " ucap sasuke

.

.

Tak jauh dari sana terdapat 6 orang yang bersembunyi dibalik pohon

" itu kan nirengan sempurna ! " ucap kisame tak percaya

" kau benar , setahuku hanya naruto yang menguasai Nirengan Sempurna itu " ucap nagato

" tingkat aliran chakra sasuke memancarkan aura istimewah saat sasuke menggunakan Nirengan !" ucap Karin sambil membetulkan kaca matanya

" apa maksudmu Karin " Tanya itachi

" begini , saat sasuke menggunakan sharingan ! chakranya dipenuhi aura kegelapan yang pekat , berbeda saat dia menggunakan Nirengan ! chakranya sangat murni dan dipenuhi aura kehidupan " ucap Karin

" jadi begitu ! aku mengerti " ucap itachi

" kau shinobi tipe sensor ya Karin " ucap nagato

" bagaimana kau tau itu nagato " ucap Karin

" karena aku memiliki mata ini " ucap nagato sambil senyum memperlihatkan Rinneganya

" aku merasakanya Karin " ucap juugo

" chakra yang dipenuhi kehidupan , chakra ini ! tak salah lagi " ucap Karin

" itu adalah Chakra Senjutsu "tambah nagato sukses membuat anggota Tsuki membelalakan matanya

" bagaimana bisa sasuke punya senjutsu " ucap suigetsu

" itu karena sasuke mempunyai Nirengan Sempurna , saat sasuke menggunakanya ! tampa disadari energi alam disekitar akan masuk kedalam mata itu dan menjadi chakra sasuke dan …. " ucap nagato

" dan apa nagato " ucap kisame

" orang yang berhasil menguasai Nirengan Sempurna akan memiliki chakra tak terbatas " ucap nagato

" jadi begitu , aku mengerti ! tapi bagaimana kau bisa tau semua itu nagato " ucap itachi

" kau lupa Rinneganku Itachi " ucap nagato senyum

" hehe " ucap itachi

" sampai saat ini naruto belum menggunakan Nirenganya " ucap kisame

" kau benar , jika ia menggunakanya mungkin inilah pertarungan dewa yang sebenarnya " ucap nagato

" lebih baik diamlah ada pertarungan seru " ucap suigetsu langsung dijitak oleh Karin

Plakk

" dasar kau bodoh " ucap Karin

Sementara anggota yang lain hanya tersenyum tipis dan melanjutkan pekerjaanya

.

.

Naruto Dan Sasuke

.

.

" ayo maju sasuke " ucap naruto kemudian mengaktifkan Nirenganya

Kemudian sasuke berlari dengan jutsunya

**Chidori **

Serangan itu hanya mengenai ruang hampa karena naruto sudah tak ada di tempat

Naruto kemudian muncul dibelakang sasuke dengan rasenganya

**Rasengan !**

Duarrr

Serangan naruto barusan hanya mengenai tanah dan menimbulkan kawah sebesar 3 meter

" dimana sasuke " batin naruto

Tak jauh dari sana terdapat sasuke yang berdiri di atas pohon dan merapal jutsu

" menurut itachi , jika seseorang yang menggunakan mata ini akan mempunyai kekuatan 5 elemen dasar " batin sasuke

**Suiton : Suryodan no Jutsu **

**Raiton : Ryu no Jutsu**

Semburan air bercampur dengan naga petir dan menyatu menjadi naga petir yang sangat besar menerjang naruto yang masih berdiri dengan santainya

Naga air itu kemudian akan menelan naruto

Naruto kemudian menggumamkan sesuatu

**RUITOZAN **

Naga air yang hampir menelan naruto itu kemudian terpental dengan sendirinya hingga tak bersisa

" hanya segitu kemampuanmu sasuke " ucap naruto santai yang masih berdiri didalam kawah

" jangan meremehkanku Dobe " ucap sasuke kemudian merapal jutsu yang naruto kenal

" itu kan " batin naruto

**Raika ryū**

Munculah awan hitam lalu berputar seperti tornado , setelah tornado hilang munculah sambaran petir

" dia ! " batin naruto

Kemudian munculah sosok naga petir yang sangat besar muncul dari langit yang kini dibelakang sasuke

Naruto yang melihat itu tak hanya diam saja dia kemudian menggumamkan sesuatu sambil tanganya disilangkan ke dada

**Hajikeru Tensei **

Munculah bola-bola hitam disekitar naruto

Lalu naga dibelakang sasuke kemudian mengibaskan ekornya dan menyebabkan tanah berhamburan menyerang naruto

DUARRR

Tanah itu hanya mengenai bola hitam saja dan berubah menjadi debu

" lebih baik aku sudahi saja pertarungan ini " batin naruto kemudian menggumamkan sesuatu

**NIZUREPA !**

Naga yang tadinya dibelakang sasuke kemudian terhisap ketubuh naruto ! begitu juga sasuke yang ikut terseret

" ugh , sial " ucap sasuke sambil mencegah tubuhnya agar tidak tertarik

Kemudian sasuke menggumamkan sesuatu

**SUSANO'O**

Munculah prajurit raksasa melindungi tubuh sasuke

Kemudian susano'o sasuke menyiapkan panahnya

SREETT

Kemudian susano itu melepaskan panahnya menuju naruto

DUARRR

Naruto terhempas kebelakang dan menabrak pohon

DUARR

" ugh ,sial " batin naruto kemudian bangkit kembali

Sasuke kemudian kembali seperti semula dan menggumamkan sesuatu

**AMATERASU **

Api hitam itu menjulur menyerang naruto , akan tetapi dapat dihindari dengan mudah oleh naruto

**NIZUREPA **

Api hitam itu kemudian hilang tak bersisa

Tak berhenti sampai disitu , naruto kemudian kembali menggumamkan sesuatu

**KIZUTSUKI TENSEI **

Dan seketika munculah tombak dari petir , lalu sasuke kemudian tertarik oleh tombak itu

Namun sebelum mengenai tombak itu, naruto tiba-tiba datang dengan sebuah rasengan

**Rasengan **

Sasuke terkena telak serangan naruto dan terhempas kebelakang hingga memuntahkan darah segar

DUARRR

Sasuke pun terbaring lemah

.

.

10 menit kemudian

.

.

Tampak sasuke tersadar dan mendapati dirinya di sebuah ruangan

" kau sudah sadar sasuke " ucap naruto

" heh, aku mengakui kehebatanmu naruto " ucap sasuke sambil memegangi kepalanya

Kemudian datanglah seluruh anggota Tsuki

" kalian semua sudah datang " ucap naruto

" baiklah sekarang aku jelaskan tugas kepada kalian " ucap naruto

Sementara seluruh anggotanya langsung serius

" Juugo dan kisame , kalian jaga pertahanan luar desa karena gaya bertarung kalian cocok " ucap naruto

" yah baiklah , mohon kerjasamanya " ucap juugo

" tentu saja , kau bisa mengandalkanku " ucap kisame

" itachi dan sasuke, kalian aku beri tugas menjaga bagian dalam desa " ucap naruto

" itu pasti " ucap kakak adik bersamaan

" Karin dan suigetsu , kalian aku tugaskan untuk menjaga kesehatan para penduduk " ucap naruto

" apa ! apa tidak ada yang lain selain dia " gerutu suigetsu

" sudahlah suigetsu " ucap naruto

" ya baiklah " ucap suigetsu

" dan nagato ikutlah denganku " ucap naruto

" baik " ucap nagato

" baiklah kalian boleh pergi " ucap naruto kemudian seluruh anggotaa Tsuki pergi kecuali nagato

" kita akan kemana naruto " ucap nagato

" kita akan ketempat untuk melatih Rinneganmu " ucap naruto

" pegang tanganku " ucap naruto

Kemudian nagato memegang tangan kanan naruto , dan sedetik kemudian mereka menghilang dan muncul lagi di sebuah tempat

" i-ini kan " ucap nagato tak percaya

.

.

To Be Continued


	9. Chapter 9

Yosh maaf udatenya lama bro , soalnya lagi UAS dan sekarang udah kelar dan saatnya lanjutin fic ini

Targetku sekarang adalah membuat fic ini sebanyak 500 reviews

Mohon bantuanya ya minna.

Oke langsung aja jangan banyak bicara

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 9 Bergabung !

.

.

Tampak naruto dan nagato sampai di sebuah tempat

" ini kan gunung Myoboku " ucap nagato kaget

" ya, benar " ucap naruto santai

" untuk apa kau membawaku kemari naruto " ucap nagato

" untuk melatih Rinneganmu " ucap naruto

Kemudian mereka berdua berjalan dan sampailah mereka disebuah rumah

" kau, naruto " ucap katak tua

" ini aku Kek, aku datang kesini bermaksud… " ucap naruto

" aku tahu " ucap kakek katak tua itu

" baiklah aku serahkan padamu kek " ucap naruto kemudian pergi dengan kepulan asap

" baiklah anak muda ayo kita latih rinneganmu itu " ucap katak tua

" baiklah ayo ! " ucap nagato

.

.

Kemudian naruto sudah berada di gerbang konoha karena sebelumnya ia sudah menandai gerbang itu dengan hiraishin

Kemudian naruto berjalan menyusuri Konoha yang dalam kondisi perbaikan karena penyerangan yang dilakukan akatsuki , dan tak jarang juga shinobi clan tsukiju dan shinobi konoha berlalu lalang

Sesaat kemudian naruto berada di kantor hokage dan disana terdapat sang Hokage , jiraiya dan shizune

Tok…tok…tok

" masuk " ucap hokage

Kemudian masuklah pemuda berambut pirang

" oh , kau naruto " ucap jiraiya

" iya ini aku ero-sennin " ucap naruto santai

" ada apa kau kemari naruto ? " Tanya hokage

" aku kesini ingin mengajukan Clanku untuk menjadi bagian dari konoha " ucap naruto

" baiklah , aku kabulkan permintaanmu " ucap hokage

" terima kasih Baa-san " ucap naruto

" besok datanglah kesini pagi-pagi, kita akan segera mengadakan rapat dengan tetua desa " ucap hokage

" baik " ucap naruto kemudian hilang dengan hiraishin

" ini berita baik , ya kan, Tsunade " ucap jiraiya

" benar, kita sangat membutuhkan bantuan saat ini " ucap tsunade

Kemudian mereka melanjutkan obrolan mereka yang sempat terhenti

.

.

Nagato

.

.

Tampak nagato sangat kelelahan berlatih dengan katak tua

" huft , kuat sekali dia " batin nagato yang sekarang berdiri diatas sebuah batu besar

" ayo anak muda , serang aku " ucap fukaku

Kemudian nagato merapal jutsu

**Bansho Tennin**

Kemudian fukaku tertarik oleh lengan nagato

Dan seketika leher fukaku sudah berada cengkraman nagato

**SHINRA TENSEI**

DUARRR

Fukaku terlempar beberapa meter

BRUKK

" latihan hari ini sampai ini saja " ucap fukaku

" baik " ucap nagato

.

.

Naruto

.

.

Skip time

.

.

Tampak hari sudah pagi sekitar jam 5 pagi dan naruto saat ini sedang berada dihutan bersama seseorang pemuda

" ayo konohamaru , tunjukan hasil latihanmu selama ini padaku " ucap naruto senyum

Sedangkan tak jauh dari hadapan naruto berdirilah konohamaru

" baik nii-san " ucap konohamaru kemudian berlari menyerang naruto

Dengan cepat naruto segera melempar kunai hiraishin kesegala penjuru hutan itu

Konohamaru mencoba menendang kepala naruto akan tetapi hanya mengenai udara kosong

Naruto kemudian berdiri diatas sebuah pohon

TAP

" gunakan kekuatan penuhmu konohamaru " ucap naruto dengan cengiranya

Konohamaru kemudian melompat ke tempat naruto dengan sebuah kepalan tangan

DUARR

Kepulan asap terjadi karena pukulan konohamaru

" sial, berhentilah menghindar nii-san " ucap konohamaru kesal

Kemudian naruto berdiri lagi diatas dahan pohon yang berada jauh dari lokasi konohamaru

" heh , konohamaru sangat bersemangat " batin naruto

Kemudian datanglah konohamaru dengan sebuah heand seal

**Katon : Hosenka no jutsu**

Semburan api itu dengan cepat menuju naruto

Akan tetapi naruto tak sedikit pun beranjak pergi dari tempat itu

**Suiton : Suryodan no jutsu **

Semburan api bertabrakan dengan air dan mengakibatkan dua jutsu itu hancur

Kemudian konohamaru melompat lagi dengan tinggi dan melempar sebuah shuriken

**Shuriken kage bunshin no jutsu**

Shuriken yang sangat banyak itu melaju dengan cepat menuju naruto

**Doton : Doryuheki **

Shuriken itu hanya mengenai dinding tanah yang dibuat naruto

Setelah selesai serangan itu tiba-tiba dinding itu hancur

DUARRR

**Raiton : Ryu no jutsu**

Munculah naga petir yang menyambar konohamaru hingga terjatuh

BRUAAKK POOOFFFF

" apa , jadi itu hanya bunshin " batin naruto tak percaya

Tiba-tiba dari langit muncul sebuah pusaran berwarna merah dan lama-kelamaan munculah konohamaru dengan jutsunya

**Katon : Rasen Shuriken **

Rasengan shuriken bercampur elemen api yang sangat besar , apapun yang disentuhnya akan berubah terbakar dan menjadi abu

" tu-tunggu konohamaru , aku belum mengajarkanmu yang itu " ucap naruto tak percaya

" aku tak harus menunggunya nii-san " ucap konohamaru

Kemudian dengan cepat konohamaru menghantamkan rasenganya ketubuh naruto tapi dengan cepat naruto menghilang dengan hiraishinya

DUARRRR

Munculah sebuah gelombang jutsu yang sangat besar meluluh lantahkan hutan itu

Setelah kepulan asap menghilang hanya tinggal konohamaru terjatuh tak sadarkan diri ditanah

Kemudian naruto menghampiri konohamaru

TAP

" kau terlalu berlebihan konohamaru " ucap naruto kemudian membopong tubuh konohamaru dan membawanya ke rumahnya

.

.

Naruto

.

.

Setelah selesai mengantarkan konohamaru kerumahnya , naruto kemudian bergegas menuju kantor hokage

TOK TOK TOK

" masuk "

Kemudian munculah naruto

" oh, kau sudah datang naruto , baiklah ayo kita pergi " ucap hokage

" baik " ucap naruto

Kemudian mereka berdua pergi menuju sebuah tempat di sebuah kuil

Sesampainya mereka disana mereka disambut oleh orang-orang yang ada disana

Disana terdapat ketua dari masing-masing clan dikonoha, mulai dari Clan Nara , Clan Aburame , Clan Akimichi , Clan Yamanaka , clan sarutobi, Clan Inuzuka , dll ,

Kemudian naruto duduk disamping ketua Clan Nara yang tak lain adalah ayah temanya, Nara Shikaku.

" baiklah semuanya sudah berkumpul , Aku akan menjelaskanya " ucap hokage

Kemudian seluruh orang yang disitu memasang wajah serius

" saat ini terdapat Clan baru yaitu Clan Tsukiju . " ucap hokage

" dan saat ini juga Clan Tsukiju telah menjadi bagian dari desa konoha " ucap hokage

Kemudian orang-orang disana bertanya kepada hokage

" lalu dimana ketua Clan tersebut nona hokage ? " Tanya Ketua Clan Yamanaka

" dia tepat disamping Shikaku " ucap hokage yang sukses membuat semua orang disana terkejut

" jadi kau na-naruto " ucap Shikaku

" hehehe , begitulah " ucap naruto dengan cengiranya

" dan juga jangan lupa Clan Tsukiju lah yang telah membantu kita untuk melawan akatsuki " ucap hokage

" terima kasih naruto-sama " ucap para ketua Clan kecuali Danzo yang dari tadi tak angkat bicara

" lalu apa kekkei genkai Clan anda naruto-sama " ucap danzo yang kali ini angkat bicara

" benar, tolong perlihatkan kepada kami semua " ucap ketua clan inuzuka

Kemudian naruto menutup matanya , sedetik kemudian naruto membuka matanya dan sukses membuat semua orang disana terkejut

" i-itu sharingan " ucap mereka tak percaya

" tolong jelaskan tentang Kekkei Genkai anda naruto sama " ucap danzo dengan nada sinisnya

" baiklah , ini bukan sharingan , nama Kekkei Genkai ini adalah Nirengan , kekuatanya aku tak boleh menjelaskanya, dan pengguna Nirengan ini hanya ada satu didunia , yaitu Clan Tsukiju . " ucap naruto mantap

" baiklah , rapat selesai " ucap hokage

Kemudian mereka semua yang ada disitu pergi kecuali hokage dan naruto serta beberapa orang anbu yang berjaga

" naruto , aku akan memberikan misi kepadamu " ucap hokage

" apa itu baa-san " ucap naruto

" misimu adalah menghancurkan sebuah kota " ucap hokage dan sukses membuat naruto syok

" TIDAK , aku tak mau " ucap naruto lantang

" dengarkan aku dulu naruto , aku belum selesai " ucap hokage

" hn " ucap naruto

" kota itu adalah kota penganut aliran sesat yang banyak memakan korban , dan juga mereka adalah karnibal " ucap hokage

" oh jadi begitu , baiklah akan kulaksanakan " ucap naruto

" tapi , sebelum itu , apa aku hanya sendiri saja " ucap naruto

" tidak , kau tidak sendirian " ucap hokage kemudian menjentikan jarinya

POFFF

Munculah 2 orang pemuda

" merepotkan " ucap salah seorang pemuda

" hehe " ucap salah seorang lagi

Dan munculah Shikamaru dan Konohamaru

" kalian " ucap naruto

Kemudian mereka semua pergi menuju gerbang konoha

" baiklah naruto sekarang kaulah ketua tim ini " ucap shikamaru

" baiklah pertama-tama kita atur strategi " ucap naruto

" saat kita telah berada diperbatasan kota itu aku akan menggunakan jutsuku untuk menutupi kota itu dengan bayangan , dan setelah ditutupi bayangan , aku mau kau shikamaru mengikat semua orang disana dengan jutsu bayanganmu " ucap naruto

" tapi naruto , butuh banyak chakra untuk mengikat chakra orang sebanyak itu " ucap shikamaru

" tenang , aku telah menyiapkanya untukmu " ucap naruto kemudian memberikan sebuah gulungan

" gulungan itu berisi chakra kyubi , jika kau menggunakan itu chakramu akan bertambah 70 kali lipat " ucap naruto

" merepotkan " ucap shikamaru

" dan kau konohamaru , tugasmu adalah ekseksi dan ratakan kota itu dengan tanah menggunakan jutsu rasen shuriken milikmu mengingat rasen shurikenmu memiliki daya penghancur yang luar biasa " ucap naruto kemudian memberikan sebuah gulungan yang sama kepada konohamaru

" baiklah ayo kita pergi " ucap naruto kemudian pergi dengan sunshin diikuti shikamaru dan konohamaru

.

.

Setelah 3 jam perjalanan

.

.

Naruto , shika , dan konohamaru sedang melompat-lompat dahan pohon

Hening , begitulah suasananya hingga salah satu dari mereka memulai pembicaraan

" hei naruto , apa informasi yang kau dapat dari tuan hokage tentang kota itu " ucap shikamaru

" menurut informasi , nama kota itu adalah Ryumei , kota itu dipimpin oleh seorang ninja hebat yang bernama Yorai , " ucap naruto

" lalu apa kemampuan bertarungnya nii-san " ucap konohamaru

" tak ada informasi pasti mengenai kemampuan bertarung Yorai , akan tetapi tsunade baa-san menyuruhku untuk selalu waspada saat bertarung denganya " ucap naruto

" baiklah aku mengerti " ucap konohamaru

Setelah itu mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan dan beberapa menit kemudian mereka telah sampai ditempat yang dituju

Kota itu dipenuhi menara-menara yang sangat tinggi menjulang ke langit

" baiklah , kau siap shikamaru " ucap naruto

" merepotkan " ucap shikamaru

Kemudian naruto menutup matanya dan tiba-tiba ia sudah memakai jubbah chakra kyubi

Kemudian naruto menggumamkan sesuatu

**BIJUUDAMA**

Bola kecil hitam melaju kencang kearah kota itu

DUARRR

Menara yang sangat besar itu tertabrak oleh bijudama naruto dan kemudian bijudama itu meledak

DUARRRR

Kepulan api yang sangat besar menyelimuti kota

Kemudian naruto menggumamkan sesuatu

**Suiton : suryodan no jutsu**

Semburan air yang sangat besar menyembur ledakan dikota itu hingga kota itu tertutup oleh asap yang sangat tebal

" sekarang shikamaru " ucap naruto

Kemudian shikamaru membuka gulungan yang tadi diberikan oleh naruto

Dan kemudian sebuah chakra merah keluar dari gulungan dan merasuki tubuh shikamaru

Kini shikamaru diselimuti chakra kyubi

" merepotkan " ucap shikamaru

**Kageshibari no jutsu**

Sebuah bayangan yang sangat besar muncul dari telapak kaki shikamaru dan segera menuju pusat kota

Tak jauh dari sana , para penduduk kota ryumei sangat ketakutan karena ledakan besar tadi

Semua orang berlari kesana-kemari namun tiba-tiba tindakan mereka terhenti karena tiba-tiba sebuah bayangan mengikat tubuh mereka hingga tak bergerak

Naruto saat ini sedang berdiri diatas sebuah pohon yang paling tinggi dihutan bersama shikamaru dan konohamaru

" baiklah , sekarang giliranmu konohamaru " ucap naruto

Kemudian konohamaru membuka gulungan yang diberikan oleh naruto

" baiklah ayoo " ucap konohamaru kemudian menadahkan tanganya dan muncul sebuah bunshin

Pofff

" ayo semuanya " ucap konohamaru kemudian menadahkan tanganya

Dua bunshin konohamaru kemudian meletakan tanganya diatas telapak tangan konohamaru

" ayo " ucap dua bunshin itu

Kemudian munculah sebuah rasengan yang sangat besar lalu berubah menjadi shuriken diselimuti elemen api

Jutsu itu berukuran 20 kali lebih besar dari konohamaru , kemudian konohamaru melompat tinggi

Tak jauh dari sana para penduduk kota ryumei masih syok dan tiba-tiba asap yang menutupi kota itu tiba-tiba memerah dan munculah sebuah rasengan

**Katon : Rasen Shuriken **

Konohamaru meluncur dengan cepatnya dengan sebuah rasen shuriken kekota

DUARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Kota itu hancur lebur tak bersisa

Tak jauh dari sana naruto dengan gagahnya masih berdiri diatas sebuah pohon dengan shikamaru dipohon yang lain

" kau memang hebat konohamaru " batin naruto kemudian senyum

Kemudian datanglah konohamaru dengan baju yang compang-camping

" hufftt aku hamper saja kehabisan chakra " ucap konohamaru

" tak apa sekarang kita beristirahat disini " ucap naruto

Kemudian mereka semua turun dari pohon

Tak jauh dari sana tampat kota yang sudah hancur rata dengan tanah dan menara yang sudah tak ada lagi wujudnya , mayat pun berceceran dimana-mana

Tampak dari kejauhan seseorang berambut hitam dengan baju yang compang-camping sedang memegangi kakinya

" siapa yang telah melakukan semua ini " ucap orang tersebut

Kemudian orang itu memindai daerah sekitar

" chakra , siapa ini ? aura yang istimewah " ucap orang itu kaget

Kemudian orang itu mengikuti aliran chakra itu dan sampailah ia ditempat naruto DKK

Naruto yang melihat ada yang mendekat pun langsung berdiri

" siapa orang ini , chakra yang lumayan mengagumkan " batin naruto kemudian mengeluarkan kunai hiraishin

Kemudian orang itu telah sampai ditempat naruto DKK

TAP

" siapa kalian , dan apa kalian yang telah menghancurkan kota ini " ucap orang itu

" namaku adalah Uzumaki Tsukiju Naruto " ucap naruto

Orang itu yang mendengar nama Naruto langsung memasang muka lesu ,

Kenapa begitu , karena Naruto saat ini adalah shinobi yang paling ditakuti oleh seluruh dunia karena kekuatanya ,

" k-kau Na-naruto " ucap orang itu syok

" benar , lalu siapa kau " ucap naruto

" namaku adalah yorai " ucap orang tersebut serius

Naruto yang mendengar nama yorai pun tak kalah kagetnya

" jadi dia yang bernama yorai " batin naruto

" apa kau yorai pemimpin kota ryumei " ucap naruto

" benar , apa kalian yang telah menghancurkan kota ini " ucap yorai serius meskipun dalam lubuk hati ia masih takut berhadapan dengan naruto

" maafkan aku , aku hanya menjalankan misi " ucap naruto menundukan kepalanya

" aku tak akan memaafkanmu , sialan " ucap yorai kemudian berlari menuju naruto dengan kepalan tangan

" semuanya menghindar " ucap naruto sebelum terkena pukulan dari Yorai

Duarrr

Pukulan yorai hanya mengenai pohon hingga hancur

" sial " ucap Yorai

Tak jauh dari sana naruto DKK sedang berdiri di dahan pohon

" semuanya , dialah target utama kita , lumpuhkan dia tapi jangan sampai ia mati " ucap naruto

" naruto , kau seperti kapten saja " ucap shikamaru

" apa kau keberatan shikamaru " ucap naruto menoleh kearah shikamaru

" tidak, justru aku senang dipimpin olehmu , naruto " ucap shikamaru

" heh " batin naruto kemudian senyum

Kemudian naruto melempar kunai hiraishin dan membuat heand seal

**Shuriken Kagebunshin no jutsu **

Kunai dalam ribuan menyerang Yorai , namun yorai tak bergerak sedikitpun

Tiba-tiba tekanan chakra yorai berubah drastis , tekanan chakranya sanggup membuat tanah retak

Naruto yang melihat kejadian itu langsung dalam posisi was-was

Seketika kunai itu 3 meter akan mengenai Yorai , Yorai kemudian menggumamkan sesuatu

**Rakusei **

Ucap Yorai sambil meninju ruang hampa kearah kunai-kunai itu , dan tiba-tiba gelombang angina dahsyat menghempaskan kembali kunai itu kearah naruto

Naruto yang melihat itu langsung merapal heand seal

**Doton : doryuheki **

Dengan cepat dinding tanah itu menghalangi kunai itu menyerang

SWUSHHH TAP TAP TAP

Kunai itu menancap didinding

" i-itu kan , jutsu rakusei " ucap naruto kaget

" ada apa dengan jutsu itu nii-san " Tanya konohamaru

" jutsu itu adalah jutsu legenda Clan Uzumaki , dan yang bias menguasai jutsu itu sampai saat ini hanya 1 orang saja , menurut informasi yang kudapat dari kuil clan uzumaki , orang yang menguasainya adalah petapa kuil kuno uzumaki yang bernama Rakuseiha , jutsu itu adalah ciptaanya , jutsu itu adalah pukulan yang menhempaskan chakra secara bersamaan , meskipun terlihat sederhana ,akan tetapi jutsu itu sanggup menghancurkan satu gunung dalam sekali serangan " ucap naruto

Sedangkan semua orang yang disana hanya tertegun mendengar perkataan naruto

" jadi , apa mungkin dia adalah seorang uzumaki " ucap shikamaru

" mungkin " ucap naruto

" akan tetapi , pengguna jutsu itu tak akan menguasai apa-apa lagi selain Rakusei , " ucap naruto

" dengan kata lain , dia hanya mempunyai jutsu itu saja " ucap konohamaru

" kau benar konoha- " sebelum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya tiba-tiba dinding buatan naruto retak

" semuanya cepat menghindar " ucap naruto

Duarrr

Dinding itu seketika hancur terkena hempasan chakra

Bruakkk Bruakkkkk Bruakkkkk

DUArrrr Duarrrr Duarrrr

Naruto Dkk terkena pukulan rakusei Yorai dan terhempas hingga menabrak pohon dibelakang

" ugh , sial " ucap naruto kemudian mengeluarkan darah segar dari mulutnya , dan dengan cepat ia mengusapnya

Tak jauh dari sana juga terdapat shikamaru dan konohamaru yang kembali berdiri

" ayo kita lakukan strategi itu sekali lagi nii-san " ucap konohamaru

" baiklah ayo " ucap naruto kemudian merapal heand seal

**Katon : Goukakyou no jutsu**

**Suiton : Teppou Dama **

jutsu bola api itu melaju kencang kearah yorai , dan dengan cepat yorai menyiapkan pukulanya kebelakang dan meninju bola api itu

**Rakusei **

Duarrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Bola api itu meledak hingga membuat pohon-pohon disekitar ikut terbakar

" heh jutsu apa itu , mudah sekali " ucap yorai meremehkan

Akan tetapi keadaan itu tiba-tiba terhenti karena tiba-tiba semburan air yang sangat besar menuju bola api itu

Duarrrrrrrr

Jutsu itu berhasil mengenai api disekitar pohon dan mengakibatkan uap menutupi areal sekitar Yorai

" kenapa jutsu itu tak mengarah kepadaku , a-atau jangan-jangan jutsu itu lagi " batin yorai

Tiba-tiba muncul bayangan yang mengikat tubuh yorai

Tak jauh dari sana tampak shikamaru yang menggunakan jutsunya

" kagemane sukses " ucap shikamaru

" a-aku tak bias bergerak , tak salah lagi , jutsu itu lagi " batin yorai kemudian yorai mengeluarkan seluruh chakranya agar lilitan bayangan itu menghilang

Karena tekanan chakra yang kuat , mengakibatkan tanah yang dipijaknya retak dan hancur

" sial , dia terlalu kuar " ucap shikamaru sambil terus menahan jutsunya agar tidak terlepas

" bertahanlah , shikamaru " seru naruto

" a-aku sudah tak kuat lagi na-naruto " ucap shikamaru kemudian melepaskan jutsunya

Shikamaru kemudian terduduk lemas

Brukk

" maafkan aku naruto " ucap shikamaru

" tak apa " ucap naruto

" konohamaru , apa kau belum selesai " batin naruto kemudian menoleh ke langit

Dan nampaklah langit yang berwarna merah

Ya, itu adalah rasen shuriken konohamaru

" sekarang " teriak konohamaru kemudian melesat menuju Yorai

Sedangkan yorai syok melihat jutsu itu untuk kedua kalinya

" aku tak akan terkena untuk kedua kalinya " ucap yorai kemudian kembali menyiapkan pukulanya

2 meter sebelum terkena rasen shuriken yorai sudah siap dengan tinjunya

" rasakan ini " teriak konohamaru dan yorai bersamaan

DUARRRRRRRRRR

Dua jutsu itu pun beradu dengan kuatnya hingga mengakibatkan hutan disekitar pertarungan itu langsung tumbang dan bertebaran dimana-mana

Tampak konohamaru sudah tak kuat menahan serangan dari yorai yang begitu kuat

" ugh , dia terlalu kuat untukku " batin konohamaru sambil terus menahan rasen shurikenya

DUARRRRRRRRRRR

Rasen shuriken konohamaru langsung meledak terkena tinju Yorai dan mengakibatkan ledakan yang luar biasa hingga membuat kawah selebar 20 meter

Konohamaru pun langsung terhempas kearah naruto , dan dengan cepat naruto menahan konohamaru meskipun naruto sedikit terseret

Tap

" kalian , diamlah disini " ucap naruto kemudian mengaktifkan Nirenganya

Sedangkan konohamaru dan shikamaru langsung terduduk lemas disebuah pohon

Dan tak jauh dari sana tampak yorai yang juga terhempas kebelakang namun dapat berdiri lagi dengan sempurna

Namun tiba-tiba ia langsung terduduk lemas

Bruakk

" sial , chakraku hamper habis karena terlalu banyak memakai rakusei kekuatan penuh " batin yorai kemudian mengeluarkan darah segar

" ugh " gerutu yorai

Dan tak jauh dari sana tampak naruto dengan gagah dan mata nirengan sempurnanya

Kemudian ia melempar kunai hiraishin kearah yorai dan sedetik kemudian ia menghilang dan muncul lagi didepan yorai yang kehabisan chakra

Tap

Kemudian yorai mendongakan kepalanya keatas dan ia langsung melihat mata Nirengan Naruto

" bunuhlah aku selagi masih sempat " ucap yorai

" tidak , aku tak bias membunuh orang yang sudah sekarat " ucap naruto sukses membuat yorai membulatkan matanya

" lalu apa tujuanmu kemari " ucap yorai

" aku hanya mau bertanya " ucap naruto

" apa yang ingin kau tanyakan " ucap yorai

" apa benar kau adalah keturunan Clan Uzumaki ? " ucap naruto sukses membuat yorai kembali membulatkan matanya

" bagaimana kau bisa tahu itu " ucap yorai

" dari jutsu yang kau gunakan tadi " ucap naruto

" jadi dia sudah menyadarinya " batin yorai

" memang benar aku adalah Clan Uzumaki , lalu apa urusanmu " ucap yorai

" aku senang karena masih ada uzumaki lain selain diriku dan anggotaku " ucap naruto senyum sukses membuat yorai syok

" d-dia " batin yorai

Kemudian yorai menyiapkan pukulanya

**Rakusei **

Sebuah pukulan super melesat kearah naruto akan tetapi naruto hanya diam saja

**Ruitozan **

Duarrrr

Pukulan yorai tak bisa mengenai naruto dan akibatnya ia sendiri yang terpental kebelakang , sedangkan naruto masih berdiri dengan gagahnya

Bruakk

Yorai kembali terjatuh dan menabraj batu

Naruto kemudain berada didepan yorai

Tap

" kau tak bias bertarung melawanku dalam keadaan seperti itu , " ucap naruto

" ugh " gerutu yorai

" bergabunglah denganku dan ayo kita bangun kembali Uzumaki dengan Tsukiju " ucap naruto sambil menadahkan tanganya

" baiklah , untuk Uzumaki " ucap yorai kemudian mengambil tangan naruto

Kemudian mereka berdua berjalan berdua menuju shikamaru dan konohamaru yang kehabisan chakra

" lama sekali kau naruto dan kenapa kau bawa dia kemari " ucap shikamaru

" tenang dia sudah menjadi anggotaku " ucap naruto santai

Kemudain mereka semua menginap satu malam untuk mengumpulkan chakra dan mengobrol tentang asal usul Yorai dan mengobrol lelucon

" baiklah namamu sekarang adalah Tsukiju Yorai " ucap naruto

Kemudian mereka berdua melanjutkan lelucon mereka

.

.

Tsuki

.

.

Tampak para anggota tsuki yang berada di dalam castle utama

Kini mereka semua duduk berputar dan ditengahnya ada sebuah meja

Dan kini mereka semua mengelilingi meja tersebut

" aku baru mendapat kabar dari informan desa , kalau Clan kita sudah resmi menjadi bagian dari desa konoha " ucap itachi

" itu bagus " ucap juugo

" baiklah rapat selesai " ucap itachi

Kemudian mereka semua mengobrol tentang lelucon hingga tertawa terbahak-bahak , namun kegiatan itu terhenti karena tiba-tiba sang ketua mereka tiba-tiba datang

Tap

Semua yang disana langsung kaget melihat naruto

Memang dimeja itu terdapat segel hiraishin disitu

" hai semuanya " ucap naruto sukses membuat semuanya kaget

Naruto saat ini berada diatas meja dengan posisi berjongkok

" sialan kau naruto " ucap sasuke

" maaf semuanya , tapi ada tugas penting untuk kalian " ucap naruto

Semua orang yang disana langsung serius

" tugas kalian adalah membebaskan sanbi dari tubuh Yondaime Mizukage " ucap naruto sukses membuat semua orang disana kaget

" apa kau yakin naruto , di kirigakure saat ini sedang terjadi perang pemberontak " ucap suigetsu

" ya, aku sudah memikirkanya , jadi bantulah pasukan pemberontak untuk melawan Yondaime Mizukage kemudian lepaskan sanbi dari tubuhnya dan bawa sanbi itu ke laut lepas " ucap naruto

" baik " ucap mereka semua

" dan tim ini akan bertambah satu orang , mungkin aku dan dia akan datang membantu kalian dalam 2 hari " ucap naruto kemudian menghilang dengan hirashin

Kemudian mereka semua melanjutkan obrolan mereka yang sempat terhenti

Sedangkan naruto saat ini sudah berada ditempat timnya dan Yorai

Hari sudah malam dan naruto saat ini masih berada diatas pohon sambil duduk bersila dan menutup matanya

.

.

Pagi

.

.

Hari pagi sudah tiba dan kini saatnya naruto DKK kembali ke konoha kecuali Yorai

" baiklah , kini saatnya kita kembali kekonoha " ucap naruto sambil berdiri

" benar " ucap konohamaru

" Yorai , pergilah ke Clan kita , " ucap naruto

" baik " ucap yorai

Kemudian naruto membuat heand seal

**Kagebunshin no jutsu**

POffff

Munculah bayangan naruto

" antar Yorai ke clan kita " perintah naruto kepada bayanganya

" baik " ucap bayangan naruto

Kemudian yorai pergi dengan clone naruto meninggalkan naruto dan timnya

" baiklah ayo kita pergi " ucap naruto kepada timnya

Kemudian mereka semua pergi dari hutan itu

.

.

Tsuki

.

.

Tampak seluruh anggota tsuki sudah bersiap untuk pergi ke desa kirigakure dan tanpa lupa , mereka semua memakai jubah kebesaran anggota Tsuki

Seluruh anggota memakai jubah kuning dengan motif Nirengan di seluruh bagian jubah

Mereka kini sudah berada didepan gerbang utama Clan

" baiklah , semuanya sudah siap " ucap itachi

Kemudian mereka semua mengangguk tanda sudah siap

" baiklah ayo kita pergi " ucap itachi kemudian pergi dengan sunshin di ikuti seluruh anggota Tsuki dibelakang

.

.

Naruto

.

.

Tampak setelah 3 jam perjalanan naruto sudah sampai didepan gerbang utama desa konoha dan segera menuju gedung hokage untuk melaporkan misi

Tok Tok Tok

" masuk " ucap hokage

Kemudian masuklah naruto beserta timnya

" lapor , misi selesai " ucap naruto

" baiklah , kau memang hebat menghancurkan kota dalam 1 hari " ucap sang hokage takjub

" hehehe , baiklah aku pergi dulu Baa-san jaa " ucap naruto kemudian meninggalkan timnya dan hokage di gedung hokage

" dasar naruto , seenaknya saja pergi " ucap shikamaru

" benar , nii-san memang suka begitu " ucap konohamaru

Sedangkan hokage hanya sweetdrop

" baiklah , kami juga akan pergi "ucap shikamaru kemudian pergi dari gedung hokage disusul konohamaru

Sedangkan naruto saat ini sudah berada dicastle utama Clan Tsukiju , karena ia sudah menandai Castle dengan Hiraishin

Kemudian naruto mengambil surat diatas meja dan membukanya

" mereka sudah berangkat " batin naruto kemudian meletakan surat itu diatas meja

Kemudian tak lama setelah itu datanglah Yorai beserta Clone naruto

" cepat sekali kau naruto " ucap yorai kepada naruto

Kemudian Clone naruto menghilang

POFFF

" aku sudah menandai castle ini dengan hirashin " ucap naruto

Kemudian naruto berjalan menuju Yorai

" ayo yorai kita pergi ke kirigakure menyusul anggota yang lain " ucap naruto kepada yorai

" baik " ucap yorai

" tapi sebelum itu aku mau kau mengenakan jubah ini " ucap naruto kemudian memberikan jubah khas anggota Tsuki

Sedangkan naruto saat ini juga sudah mengenakan jubah khas Pemimpin Tsuki yaitu Jubah Putih dengan motif Nirengan

Kemudian yorai mengenakan jubah itu

" baiklah ayo kita pergi , pegang tanganku " ucap naruto kemudian menjulurkan tanganya kearah Yorai

Kemudian yorai mengambil tangan naruto dan sedetik kemudian mereka berdua menghilang dan muncul dihadapan anggota Tsuki yang melompati dahan-dahan pohon

Tap Tap

Kedatangan naruto dan yorai membuat kaget seluruh anggota Tsuki disana hingga membuat perjalanan mereka terhenti

" na-naruto " ucap suigetsu

" bagaimana ku bias sampai dengan cepat disini " ucap kisame

" lalu siapa orang yang disampingmu itu dan mengapa dia memakai jubah Tsuki " ucap Karin

" dia adalah anggota baru kita " ucap naruto santai

" perkenalkan , namaku Tsukiju Yorai , mohon kerjasamanya " ucap yorai sambil menundukan kepalanya

" baik " ucap seluruh anggota Tsuki

" lalu bagaimana kau bias sangat cepat sampai disini naruto " ucap sasuke datar

" coba kalian lihat masing-masing jubah kalian " ucap naruto santai

Kemudain mereka semua melihat jubah mereka dan alangkah kagetnya mereka melihat segel hiraishin

" i-ini " ucap itachi

" itu adalah segel hiraishin " ucap naruto

Kemudian mereka semua kembali tenang

" baiklah , ayo kita pergi , kita sudah kehabisan waktu " ucap naruto kemudian pergi dengan sunshin diikuti seluruh anggota yang lain dibelakangnya

.

.

Pasukan Pemberontak

.

.

Tampak pasukan pemberontak yang berperang melawan pasukan Yondaime Mizukage

" mei-sama kita kalah jumlah " ucap salah seorang yang bernama Ao

" baiklah , untuk saat ini kita mundur " ucap mei

Kemudian pasukan pemberontak menarik mundur seluruh pasukanya kembali kemarkas

.

.

Tampak setelah kembali dari medan pertempuran banyak orang yang tewas

" mei-sama , pasukan kita tinggal sedikit " ucap Ao

" berapa jumlah pasukan kita saat ini " ucap mei

" kira-kira tinggal 300 orang " ucao Ao

" jika ini terus berlanjut , maka kita akan kalah " ucap mei

" saat ini pasukan Yagura dibantu kekuatan sanbi , dengan kata lain , kita harus mengalahkan yagura untuk mengalahkan pasukan Yagura " ucap Ao

" kau benar , akan tetapi " ucap mei

" tetapi apa mei-sama " ucap Ao

" dengan kekuatan kita saat ini , kita tak akan bias menang " ucap mei

" anda benar " ucap Ao

" akan tetapi , kita tak boleh menyerah begitu saja " ucap mei

" anda benar " ucap Ao

Kemudian mereka berdua kembali masuk kedalam tenda dan sebelum masuk kedalam tenda tiba-tiba terdengar suara ledakan

DUARRRRRRR

Semua orang disana melihat kearah ledakan itu dan setelah itu munculah 500 orang pasukan Yagura sang Yondaime Miizukage

" serang " teriak pasukan yagura

Trankkk trankkkkkk

Suara pedang berdentingan satu sama lain tak kunjung berhenti

**Katon : goukakyou no jutsu**

Munculah bola api besar yang berasal dari pasukan yagura

Namun dengan cepat mei menggunakan jutsunya

**Yoton : youkai no jutsu **

Semburan lava menghadang bola api itu

Duarrrr

Dua jutsu itu pun meledak hebat

Namun tak berhenti disitu saja , mei kemudian merapak heand seal

**Suiton : suryodan no jutsu **

Munculah naga air yang sangat besar hingga membuat mei langsung kehabisan chakra

" dengan ini , mungkin dapat membunuh 300 orang , ugh " ucap mei kemudian jatuh belutut

Brukk

Mei masih kehabisan chakra kemudain dia melihat Ao yang sedang bertarung

" chojiro " ucap mei

Kemudain datanglah chojiro

" bantu Ao " perintah mei kepada Chojiro

" baik " ucap chojiro

Kemudian ia membantu Ao yang kesusahan melawan pasukan yagura

Namun ia sedikit bernafas lega karena naga buatan mei berhasil membunuh sekitar 300 lebih orang

HYAAAAAAAAA HYAAAAAAA

Suara pasukan yagura yang tewas terkena naga buatan mei

Namun pasukan yagura kemudian melihat mei yang masih belutut kehabisan chakra

" habisi dia " ucap pasukan yagura

Kemudian pasukan yagura merapal heand seal

**Katon : goukakyou no jutsu**

**Katon : goukakyou no jutsu**

**Katon : goukakyou no jutsu**

**Suiton : Teppou dama **

**Suiton : suryodan no jutsu**

**Raiton : raiga no jutsu**

Jutsu itu pun melju kencang kearah mei yang kehabisan chakra

Sedangkan chojiro dan ao yang melihat kejadian itu hanya melotot tak percaya

Mei pun menutup matanya

" mei-sama " teriak Ao dan chojiro

Dan disaat bersamaan munculah pemuda berambut pirang dengan jubah putih berdiri dihadapan mei

Jutsu itu pun 2 meter dihadapan pemuda itu namun pemuda itu tidak bergerak sedikit pun

**NIZUREPA**

Jutsu itu pun terserap oleh pemuda itu hingga tak bersisa

Mei yang melihat itu kemudian bertanya

" siapa kau " ucap mei

" namaku adalah Uzumaki Tsukiju Naruto " ucap pemuda itu sukses membuat semua orang disana melototkan matanya

.

.

To Be Continued

Jika ada yang ditanyakan silahkan reviews atau PM aja ! ok !


	10. Chapter 10

**Balasan Reviews**

**Namikaze miato.  
**

Hn(eh bukankah itu khas uchiha). Keren untuk doujutsu nirengan anggota naruto lebih baik tingkatnya sampai 8 aja(termasuk sasuke) klo 9 rasanya aneh, kan naruto sbg pemimpinnya, maksudnya dibeda-in dikit ama anggota nya ... Ingat ini cuma saran... ! **kalo hn itu karena naruto dalam kondisi kesal , dan untuk nirengan boleh kok usulnya **

******Uchiha XXXXXX.**

Kakak maaf nie kalo nyinggung aku mau usul boleh gak Sasuke pair nya Naruko . Ceritanya Naruko itu salah satu bahan percobaan Oro - Teme . Yang diambil saat penyerangan Kyubi. Tolong dijawabnya . And , Ohya Arigatou Kakak ! **gk bisa kak , arigatou juga kakak :D**

Chapter 10

.

.

Naruto dan pasukan pemberontak

.

.

Semua orang disana terkejut bukan main mendengar nama Uzumaki Tsukiju Naruto

" untuk apa orang sehebat dirimu datang kemari " ucap mei kearah naruto yang sekarang membelakangi dirinya

Sedangkan naruto hanya datar tak menjawab , kemudian ia menggumamkan sesuatu

" jangan bicara dulu " ucap naruto

Kemudain ia mengumamkan sesuatu

**Futon : Kazekiri no jutsu**

Munculah sebuah pedang yang terbuat dari angin menyerang pasukan yagura

HYAAAAAA HYAAAAAAAAA

HYAAAAAA HYAAAAAAAAA

Suara orang-orang yang terkena serangan naruto barusan hingga tewas

Kemudian naruto meletakan tanganya keatas

TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP

Seluruh anggota tsuki sudah sampai ditempat

" serang " ucap naruto kemudian merapal jutsu

**RANTON : Reiza Sakasu**

Sebuah serangan laser cahaya berwarna biru membuat pasukan yagura menyipitkan matanya

Kemudian naruto membawa mei ketempat yang aman

Tap

" kau , diamlah disini " ucap naruto

" baik " ucap mei

" suruh seluruh pasukanmu untuk mundur " ucap naruto

" ta-tapi " ucap mei

" tak ada tapi-tapian , lebih baik cepat kau perintahkan " bantah naruto

Kemudian mei memerintahkan pasukanya untuk mundur

" semuanya mundur , " ucap mei

Kemudian pasukan pemberontak mundur dan sekarang mereka semua berada di belakang mei

" kenapa kita mundur mei-sama " ucap ao

" biar dia saja yang urus " ucap mei

Kemudian mereka semua kembali menatap pertarungan Tsuki melawan pasukan yagura

Sementara itu , pasukan yagura yang melihat pasukan pemberontak mundur hanya kesal

" sialan, mereka mundur " ucap pasukan yagura

" semuanya mundur " ucap pasukan yagura

Kemudian mereka semua mundur dan hanya menyisakan Tsuki , kemudian seluruh anggota Tsuki pergi dengan Tsuki menuju ketempat naruto

TAP TAP TAP

Seluruh anggota tsuki sudah ada ditempat naruto berada

" jadi mereka semua mundur " ucap naruto santai kemudain dijawab anggukan seluruh anggotanya

Kemudian mei yang selesai diobati kemudian berdiri menghampiri naruto dan Tsuki

" sebenarnya apa tujuanmu kemari ? " Tanya mei kemudian mei melihat seorang anggota tsuki yang membawa pedang yang dilapisi perban

" k-kau , Hosigaki Kisame, tak kusangka kau bergabung dengan Uzumaki Tsukiju Naruto " ucap mei syok

" aku terkenal juga ya " ucap kisame dengan seringainya

Naruto yang melihat itu langsung menjawab pertanyaan mei

" kami disini bermaksud untuk membantu pasukan pemberontak untuk mengalahkan Yagura " ucap naruto sontak membuat mei kaget

" a-apa , apa aku bisa mempercayai kalian semua " ucap mei masih syok

" tenanglah , tujuan kami sebenarnya adalah membebaskan Sanbi dari tubuh Yagura " ucap itachi angkat bicara kemudian sukses membuat semua orang disana syok bukan main

" k-kau , Uchiha Itachi , pembantai seluruh anggota clan uchiha " ucap Ao

Itachi hanya memasang wajah datar

Kemudian Ao berbisik kepada mei

" mei-sama , menurutku terima saja bantuan dari mereka , karena saat ini pasukan kita hanya sedikit , dan kita membutuhkan orang-orang hebat seperti mereka " bisik Ao kepada mei

Mei kemudian menoleh kearah chojiro , dan chojiro pun hanya mengangguk setuju usul Ao

" baiklah , aku menerima bantuanmu " ucap mei

" baiklah , sekarang kalian pulihkan tenaga kalian , besok datang kemari setelah matahari terbit " ucap naruto kepada mei dan pasukanya

" baik "

Kemudain satu persatu pasukan pemberontak pergi meninggalkan Tsuki sendirian dihutan yang sudah tak berbentuk itu

.

.

Yagura

.

.

Tampak yagura saat ini sedang duduk disebuah kursi dengan santainya namun tiba-tiba ia dikagetkan dengan kedatangan seseorang

" lapor , yondaime-sama " ucap salah seorang shinobi

" apa " ucap Yagura

" pasukan penyergap kita dikalahkan oleh pasukan pemberontak " ucap shinobi itu sukses membuat yagura syok

" apa " ucap yagura kemudian menaikan intensitas chakranya

" bagaimana bisa , aku mengerahkan 500 orang pasukan untuk menyergap 300 orang pasukan Mei , tapi bisa kalah ! " batin yagura

" jelaskan padaku " ucap yagura

" saat kami hampir memenangkan pertempuran , tiba-tiba saja datang sekelompok orang memakai jubah merah dengan corak api putih dan salah satu diantaranya memakai jubah putih dengan motif aneh " ucap shinobi itu sukses membuat Yagura sang Yondaime Menyipitkan matanya

" apa jangan-jangan mereka adalah Organisasi yang bernama Tsuki " batin yagura

" apa orang yang memakai jubah putih itu berambut pirang ? " Tanya yagura

" benar tuan " ucap shinobi itu sukses membuat yagura melototkan matanya

" sialan kau Tsuki , kau sudah menentangku " batin yagura

" pergi dan panggilkan aku Zabuza " ucap yagura

" baik "

Kemudian shinobi itu pergi meninggalkna yagura sendirian

Tak berselang lama kemudian datanglah zabuza

TAP

" ada apa anda memanggilku Yondaime-sama " ucap zabuza sambil berjongkok

" ada masalah penting , Tsuki sudah berani membantu pasukan Mei " ucap yagura sukses membuat zabuza melototkan matanya

" Uzumaki naruto, disebut sebagai Nidaime Kiroi Senkou , dan juga dia adalah ketua Clan Tsukiju dan sekaligus Ketua Tsuki " ucap zabuza

" benar , aku mau kau siapkan pasukan , kita akan menyerang mereka semua besok setelah matahari terbit " ucap yagura kepada zabuza

" baik " ucap zabuza kemudian pergi dengan kepulan asap

POFFF

" ini tak baik , " batin yagura

.

.

Esok hari

.

.

Tampak Tsuki beserta ratusan orang pasukan pemberontak sudah berkumpul

" Ao , laporkan keadaan " ucap Mei

" pasukan kita berjumlah 450 orang , itu karena dibantu anggota clan yang dihabisi " ucap AO

" baiklah " ucap Mei

Kemudian datanglah naruto bersama anggotanya

TAP TAP TAP

" kalian sudah berkumpul , " ucap naruto

" lalu sekarang apa Uzumaki ? " Tanya Mei

" aku sudah mengirim Anggotaku untuk kekirigakure terlebih dahulu untuk memata-matai disana , mungkin sebentar lagi dia sampai disini " ucap naruto

Kemudian datanglah Jugo beserta Suigetsu

Tap Tap

" luar biasa , pertahananya sangat sempurna , dan di setiap pertahanan di lapisi 3 lapis , dilapis ketiga dijaga 500 orang shinobi , dan dilapis kedua dijaga oleh 300 orang dengan alat berat dan shinobi yang bernama Zabuza Momoichi " ucap jugo

" ternyata zabuza ikut bergabung dengan yagura , sialan " ucap Mei

" lalu lapis pertama ? " Tanya Ao

Tak jauh beberapa meter dari sana naruto sedang berdiri dengan tangan yang disilangkan kedada dan memejamkan matanya

" dilapis pertama dijaga oleh 1000 orang anbu , dan didalam desa ada 1000 orang shinobi beserta Yondaime Mizukage sendiri " ucap suigetsu yang kalii ini angkat bicara

Semua orang yang disana langsung tertegun mendengar informasi dari dua orang ini

Kemudian naruto membuka matanya

" apa ada strategi yang bagus NAruto " ucap Itachi

" aku sudah mendapatkanya Itachi " ucap naruto

" baiklah , menurut informasi dari anggotaku, shinobi dikirigakure sebanyak 2800 orang , dengan pasukan kita saat ini , tak mungkin dibenak kita bisa memenangkan pertarungan ini , akan tetapi ada banyak celah dikirigakure , Mei , Ao dan chojiro , kalian serang lapis ketiga dan bawa separuh pasukan saja , dilapis kedua , mengingat ada zabuza , separuh pasukan yang tersisa akan menyerangnya dibantu beberapa anggotaku , dan dilapis pertama , beberapa anggota Tsuki akan menyerang lapis pertama dan didalam desa , aku sendiri dan yang tersisa dari tsuki yang akan menyerang " ucap naruto panjang lebar

" Tsuki , dengarkan , dilapis kedua akan dibantu Yorai , Suigetsu dan Karin " ucap naruto

" baik "

" dilapis pertama ada Itachi , dan jugo " ucap naruto

" baik "

" dan didalam desa , aku , sasuke dan kisame yang akan maju " ucap naruto

" baik "

" ayo pergi " ucap naruto

Kemudian seluruh pasukan disitu pergi menuju kirigakure dengan melompat-lompat didahan pohon

Tak berselang lama kemudian , mereka semua sudah sampai diperbatasan kirigakure

" baiklah , sekarang serang " ucap naruto kemudian mereka semua pasukan menerang orang dilapis ketiga dengan sengit

Trankk Trankk

Suara pedang berdentingan tak berhenti

Mei . Ao dan chojiro masih sibuk bertarung dengan shinobi Kirigakure

Kemudian datanglah naruto dengan pasukanya yang tersisa

" aku serahkan padamu , Mei " ucap naruto dengan berlari meninggalkan Mei

Kemudian naruto Dll sudah sampai dilapis kedua dan nampaklah Zabuza dengan pedangnya dan disampingya ada Haku

Naruto yang melihat itu langsung menghentikan perjalanan pasukanya

" wah-wah tak kusangkan kalian bisa sampai secepat ini " ucap zabuza

" heh , kau sudah tak sabar rupanya " ucap naruto

Kemudian naruto meletakan tanganya kedepan dan menyuruh semuanya untuk menyerang

Kemudian naruto dll masih terus berlari menuju kelapis pertama dan meninggalkan Yorai , Suigetsu dan Karin dilapis Kedua

" semuanya , bersiap " ucap naruto

Kemudian datanglah sebuah kunai dengan kertas peledak

Swusshhh Tap

Kunai itu menancap didinding dan meledak

Duarrr

Akan tetapi mereka semua tetap melanjutkan perjalanan dan sampailah mereka semua di lapis pertama dan meninggalkan Itachi dan Jugo

Dan naruto , kisame dan sasuke sudah berada didalam desa

" ayo serang " ucap yagura

Kemudian seluruh shinobi yang berada didalam desa menyerang naruto DKK

.

.

Lapis Ketiga

.

.

Tampak Mei yang sudah kewalahan menghadapi pasukan yagura yang sangat kuat

Kemudian datanglah beberapa shinobi yang menyerang mei

Mei kemudian merapal heandseal

**Youton : Youkai No Jutsu **

Duarrrrr

Semburan lava berhasil mengenai shinobi tersebut hingga tewas , namun beberapa shinobi yang tersisa kemudian berlari menyerang Mei dengan jutsu

**Suiton : Suidan no Jutsu**

Bom air dalam skala besar berhasil mengenai Mei hingga terpental kebelakang

Bruakk Duarrrr

Mei menabrak pohon dan darah segar keluar dari mulutnya

Mei kemudian merapal heandseal

**Suiton : Suryodan no Jutsu**

Sebuah naga yang terbuat dari air menerkam seluruh pasukan yagura hingga tewas

Sedangkan mei langsung terduduk lemas

Brukk

" chakra ku selalu habis jika menggunakan jutsu itu " batin mei yang ngos-ngosan

Kemudian datanglah chojiro dan Ao

" semuanya sudah tewas Mei-sama " ucap Ao

" baiklah ayo kita bantu pasukan kita yang berada dilapis kedua " ucap mei sambil menahan rasa sakit kemudian berdiri dan pergi dengan shunshin dan diikuti oleh pasukan yang tersisa

.

.

Lapis Kedua

.

.

Tampak Yorai,suigetsu dan Karin terus bertarung dengan pasukan yagura yang dibantu Zabuza serta Haku

Dan yorai saat ini sedang berdiri dan beberapa meter darinya berdiri tampak Zabuza dan disampingnya ada Haku

Di lain tempat , suigetsu dan Karin sedang bertarung dengan 300 pasukan yagura

" tak kusangka aku akan melawan iblis dari kirigakure " ucap yorai

" aku terkenal juga rupanya " ucap zabuza

" siapa yang tak kenal kau Zabuza , heh ,aku juga mengetahui siapa orang yang disampingmu itu " ucap yorai dengan senyum tipisnya

" darimana ia tahu tentang Haku " batin zabuza bertanya-tanya

" pasti kau berpikir , aku tahu darimana itu tak penting , yang terpenting adalah aku harus memenangkan pertarungan ini dan segera membangun Clan Uzumaki " ucap yorai kemudian berlari dengan sangat cepat menuju Haku dan zabuza

Zabuza yang melihat yorai segera memasang posisi bertarung

" haku , berpencar " perintah zabuza kepada haku

" baik "

Kemudian haku segera pergi dari lokasi pertarungan itu meninggalkan Zabuza

Zabuza kemudian menyiapkan pedangnya , Yorai kemudian menendang zabuza akan tetapi dapat ditahan dengan mudahnya oleh pedangnya yang sangat besar

Kemudian zabuza mengayunkan pedangnya dan membuat yorai terlempar akan tetapi yorai dapat berdiri kembali

Tap

" Kubikiriboco ya " batin yorai kemudian menatap zabuza

Zabuza kemudian meletakan pedangnya dipunggung dan merapal jutsu

**Kirigakure no jutsu**

Munculah kabut yang menutupi area pertarungan

Yorai yang melihat itu langsung dalam posisi siap siaga

" aku harus berhati-ha-" sebelum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya yorai langsung terkena pukulan dibagian perut dan terpental kebelakang hingga menabrak pohon

Bruakkk

Duarrrr

Darah segar mengalir dari mulut yorai kemudian ia mengusapnya dan segera berdiri dari tanah

" ugh, sangat sulit mangalahkan zabuza dalam keadaan seperti ini " ucap yorai sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit

Zabuza yang saat ini berdiri diatas pohon kemudian merapal heandseal

**Suiton : suryodan no jutsu**

Semburan air yang sangat banyak melaju kencang kearah Yorai

Yorai yang mendengar suara air langsung merapal posisi siap siaga

Dengan cepat yorai memindai daerah sekitar yang tertutupi kabut tebal dan tak jauh dari sana ada semburan air yang sangat besar menuju dirinya

Yorai kemudian mengepalkan tanganya erat-erat kebelakang dan segera dengan cepat ia meninju jutsu itu akan tetapi tinju itu hanya mengenai udara dan berhasil membuat jutsu itu hancur

Duarrrrr

Jutsu itu pun menjadi hujan dan menyebabkan kabut menjadi hilang

" ini kesempatanku , " batin yorai kemudian mencari keberadaan Zabuza yang saat ini sedang bersembunyi dibalik pohon

Karena ia tak menemukan apa-apa yorai kemudian menggunakan jutsunya

**Renzoku Rakusei**

Swushhhh

Swushhhh

Swushhhh

Swushhhh

Swushhhh

Pukulan rakusei tanpa henti-hentinya yorai hempaskan hingga membuat udara yang ditinjunya menjadi sebuah serangan yang sanggup menghancurkan apa saja

Duarrrr

Duarrrr

Duarrrr

Duarrrr

Pohon-pohon disekitar hancur karena terkena Rakusei Yorai dan disebuah pohon yang menjadi tempat persembunyian zabuza pun ikut hancur terkena jutsu Yorai dan akibatnya zabuza terpental dan menabrak pohon

Bruakkk

Duarrrrr

Pohon itu hancur terkena tubuh zabuza yang terpental ,dan darah segar pun mengalir dari mulut zabuza

Kemudian zabuza berdiri kembali meskipun sedikit sempoyongan dan mengambil pedangnya yang terlempar

Trankkk

Zabuza menancapkan pedangnya ketanah

" aku tak tahu apa jutsumu itu , akan tetapi dengan jutsumu itu kau berhasil membuat tubuhku seperti ini dalam sekali serangan " ucap zabuza kemudian merapal jutsu

**Suiton : suidan no jutsu**

Bom air dalam skala besar melaju kencang kearah Yorai

**Rakusei **

Pukulan yorai sukses membuat bom air itu hancur , namun seketika munculah zabuza dengan pedang yang akan mengenai tubuh Yorai

Jlebbb

Pedang itu sukses mengenai perut Yorai hingga yorai mengeluarkan darah segar

" jadi , serangan barusan hanya pengecoh " ucap yorai sambil memegang pedang kubikiribocho dan mendorongnya agar terlepas

" kau memang hebat , akan tetapi kau akan mati ditanganku " ucap zabuza kemudian menarik pedangnya dan kembali mengayunkanya ketubuh yorai yang terduduk lemas

Yorai yang melihat itu dengan cepat menggunakan jutsunya kearah zabuza

**Renzoku Rakusei**

Sebelum sempat pedang itu mengenai Yorai dengan cepat pedang itu tertinju oleh Yorai dan kembali meninju tubuh zabuza tanpa henti-hentinya meskipun yang ditinjunya adalah udara , akan tetapi udara itu dapat merasuk tubuh hingga membuat tubuh yang terkena akan sakit

Swushhh

Swushhh

Swushhh

Swushhh

Yorai terus menghantamkan tinjunya ketubuh zabuza hingga zabuza tak bisa melakukan apa-apa

Kemudian dipukulan terakhir yorai menghempaskan pukulan terakhirnya kearah perut Zabuza hingga membuat zabuza terpental jauh berates-ratus meter

Duarrrr

Zabuza menabrak pohon-pohon hingga hancur

Bruakk

Zabuza saat ini sudah terkapar lemah disebuah pohon , dan kemudian Yorai datang kearah zabuza

Tap

Zabuza kemudian menoleh kearah Yorai

" bunuhlah aku " ucap zabuza

" aku tak akan membunuhmu, berubahlah menjadi orang yang lebih baik " ucap Yorai kemudian yorai pergi meninggalkan zabuza yang terkapar lemah

" dia " batin zabuza

Tak berselang lama kemudian Yorai sudah berada ditempat suigetsu dan Karin yang saat ini sedang duduk-duduk ditumpukan mayat , dan tak jauh dari sana juga terdapat mayat Haku

" lama sekali kau Yorai " ucap Karin kesal

" maafkan aku , dia ternyata lebih hebat dari dugaanku " ucap yorai

" bilang saja kalau kau itu malas bertarung " ucap suigetsu

Kemudian Yorai menoleh kearah suigetsu dengan tatapan malas, dan tak berselang lama kemudian datanglah Mei dan pasukanya

Tap

" kalian sudah berhasil mengalahkan Zabuza ? " Tanya mei

" sudah beres " ucap suigetsu

" baiklah , bawa sisa pasukan disini yang hidup ! kita kan ke lapis pertama " perintah mei

" baik "

Kemudian mereka semua pergi dari lokasi yang tak berbentuk itu

.

.

Dilapis pertama

.

.

Tampak itachi dan jugo masih sibuk dengan pasukan yagura yang sangat banyak

" itachi , gunakan susanomu , agar ini cepat selesai " ucap jugo

" baiklah " ucap itachi kemudian mengeluarkan susano dan menyerang semua pasukan yagura

Susano itachi hampir mengalahkan separuh pasukan yagura dan meluluh lantahkan area pertarungan

" ini tak ada habisnya " ucap itachi kemudian datanglah pasukan yagura yang mencoba menendang itachi

Namun sebelum sempat mengenai itachi orang itu langsung terkena jutsu

**Rakusei **

Duarrrr

Orang tersebut langsung tewas seketika

" lama sekali kalian " ucap itachi

" maaf " ucap Yorai

Kemudian datanglah Karin , suigetsu dan Pasukan mei

" baiklah ayo serang " ucap Jugo

Dan 30 menit kemudian seluruh pasukan Yagura berhasil dikalahkan , dan itachi saat ini sedang berdiri diatas batu besar

Tap Tap

" ayo kita kedalam desa " ucap itachi kemudian pergi dengan sunshinya diikuti seluruh pasukan mei beserta anggota tsuki

Dan tak berselang lama kemudian mereka semua sudah berada di dalam desa

Didesa sudah tampak banyak gedung dan bangunan yang hancur dan juga banyak mayat-mayat shinobi yang tak terhitung jumlahnya , dan kemudian itachi memerintahkan semuanya untuk menyerang

" ayo semuanya, ini adalah Penentuan akhir , serang " ucap itachi kemudian mereka semua berlari menuju kedalam desa dengan jutsu masing-masing

.

.

Dan tak jauh dari sana tampak Naruto dan sasuke yang sedang berlari menuju ketempat Yagura

" sasuke, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu " ucap naruto

" apa naruto " ucap sasuke

" saat kau bertarung denganku , kenapa kau bisa menggunakan Nirengan level sempurna ? , padahal hanya aku yang bisa menggunakan itu " ucap naruto

" entahlah " ucap sasuke

" atau jangan-jangan " batin naruto sontak kaget

.

.

**FLASHBACK ON**

.

.

Saat itu naruto berumur 14 tahun sedang berlatih mengitari konoha sebanyak 5 kali dan tak disangka naruto menemukan sebuah bangunan runtuh yang sudah tak berbentuk

Dibangunan itu terdapat simbol Clan Uzumaki di setiap reruntuhan , dan sontak membuat naruto memasuki bangunan itu

Bangunan itu terletak 5 Km dari konoha , dan mungkin karena letak yang strategis itulah bangunan itu tak dapat ditemukan

Naruto kemudian memasuki lorong gelap yang sunyi dan menuruni tangga , setelah beberapa saat munculah sebuah cahaya , dan naruto pun mengikuti asal cahaya tersebut

Setelah itu naruto mengikuti dan alangkah kagetnya naruto melihat lemari yang berisi ribuan gulungan jutsu Clan uzumaki

" apa ini adalah tempat penyimpanan gulungan ninjutsu " batin naruto kemudian melihat sebuah cahaya yang berasal dari sebuah gulungan

Kemudian naruto membukanya dan alangkah kagetnya naruto tiba-tiba sebuah chakra putih merasuki tubuhnya

" apa ini ? " ucap naruto

Kemudian naruto membaca isi gulungan tersebut

" namaku adalah Uzumaki Arashi , aku adalah Uzukage pertama di uzushiogakure, aku mempunyai kekkei genkai yang tak dipunyai orang lain , Dia adalah sharingan 9 tomoe , kekuatanya sangat luar biasa , akan tetapi kekuatan ini dibagi menjadi 5 level yang berbeda , kelebihan kekkei genkaiku ini adalah aku dapat memberikan kekkei genkaiku ini kepada orang lain , oleh karena itu banyak orang yang ingin membunuhku untuk mengambil mataku , aku mempunyai sahabat yang bernama Uzumaki Rosuke , dia juga aku berikan kekkei genkai ini dan alangkah kagetnya dia mampu menguasai kekkei genkai ini sempurna , aku pun menyelidiki chakranya dan aku pun menemukanya , dan ternyata agar kekkei genkai ini dapat sempurna adalah mempunyai Chakra Yin dan Yang , karena kekkei genkai ku ini banyak desa lain yang ingin mengambil mata ini dan akibatnya sahabatku sendiri yang menjadi korban karena ia sendirian melawan 30 ribu pasukan ninja aliansi , ia pun tewas dan aku pun marah dan mencari tahu siapa yang mendalangi itu semua , dan ternyata pasukan itu adalah shinobi desaku sendiri Uzushiogakure " pesan tersebut

Naruto yang membaca itu pun ikut geram dan kembali melanjutkan isi pesan tersebut

" kemudian aku marah dan menghancurkan desa ini rata dengan tanah dan menyembunyikan reruntuhanya sangat jauh agar tak diketahui orang lain , dan setelah aku mulai tua dan renta , aku mencabut mata ini dari kelopak mataku dan menjadikanya sebuah chakra yang bersinar , dan aku berharap mata ini tidak ditemukan , kalau pun ini ditemukan , aku harap siapa yang menemukanya tidak mengulangi kesalahanku dimasa lalu , dan siapapun yang berhasil menguasai sempurna mata ini akan memiliki kekuatan tak terbatas , untuk mengaktifkanya cukup mengaliri chakra ke mata saja , maafkan aku telah menghancurkan Uzushiogakure " isi surat tersebut

Kemudian naruto menitihkan matanya

.

.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

.

.

Setelah mengingat kejadian itu naruto kemudian berpikir

" aku telah salah memberikan kekkei genkai ini kepada orang lain , seharusnya kekkei genkai ini hanya untuk orang yang memiliki chakra yin dan yang " batin naruto

Kemudian mereka berdua kembali melanjutkan perjalanan dan sesampainya ditempat yagura , naruto kemudian menatap yagura dengan datar

Tap tap

Yagura kemudian juga menatap naruto dengan datar

" kalian lama sekali naruto , sasuke " ucap yagura malas

" kau sudah tak sabar menunggu kematianmu Yondaime Mizukage " ucap naruto dengan seringainya

" ayo cepat selesaikan ini naruto " ucap sasuke

" ayo " ucap naruto kemudian mengaktifkan nirenganya

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

Kalau ada yang ingin ditanyakan silahkan Reviews atau PM aja Ok.


End file.
